Rivalry
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash Una visita en casa de Lex Luthor. Un sentimiento que se exclarece. La rivalidad por el ser amado. Bruce Wayne está de visita
1. Default Chapter

_TITULO:_**  RIVALRY**

**PRIMERA PARTE.**

_Serie_**: Smallville**

_Pairings_**: ?/? ******

_Category__: _**Slash,  Nc-17.**

_Raiting_**: PG-13, R, Nc-17.**

_Disclaimer__: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de  Smallville, e invitados. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.******

_Tiempo__: _**Tercera temporada. Después del capitulo donde Lex Luthor es ingresado en un sanatorio Psiquiátrico.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

_Lugar_**: Metrópolis.**

_FEEDBACK_**:             ****katrinna_le_fay@yahoo.com.mx       **

**katrinna_le_fay@hotmail.com     shania_xs@hotmail.com**

**Una nueva historia. Esta vez con algo un poco más complejo.**

**Es mi primera historia de Smallville y espero que todo salga bien.**

**Me permití también agregar a cierto personaje "Gótico", que hará que la historia tenga mucho más realce.**

**También modifiqué algunos factores, como edades**

**Y aspectos sociales de algunos personajes.**

**Sin más por el momento, disfruten lo que viene ^^**

         Metrópolis siempre había sido la cuna de la industria y la tecnología. Creada como proyecto tecnológico americano, pasó a formar parte de la industria mundial. Bautizada con renombre ilustre que denotaba grandeza. 

Metrópolis era la capital del poder. Ciudad perfecta donde las empresas mas célebres y mundiales reinaban.

Cabeza de infinidad de proyectos, pero también, de mayúsculos enfrentamientos políticos y mercantiles.

Potencia mundial en la industria, las empresas _Luthor Corp _eran los gangsters del imperio y no había nadie que despreciara un contrato con ellos.

Media ciudad era controlada por los Luthor y aunque el alcalde quisiera desmentirlo, el capital Luthor también lo controlaba.

Cualquiera diría que lo tenían todo, más Lionel Luthor, hombre astuto por naturaleza, quería más.

La sed de gloria y poderío corría por sus venas y dispuesto a todo estaba por conseguirlo.

Matar, mutilar, limpiar con perfección eran sus armas blancas de ataque. Su única detención, quizás, su hijo. Al cual protegía con elementos apuntados en la hostilidad y el odio.

Más decía amarlo, adorarlo e idolatrarlo. Excepto que, eventos casi recientes, como los "choques eléctricos", mostraban contradicciones a sus palabras. Pero los oscuros sentimientos en el interior se depositan y solo él sabía, lo que en realidad pretendía contra su "unigénito".

Por eso y en contra de todo el estereotipo de "rival" que Lionel mostraba contra la compañía de su hijo, decidió mostrarle lo interesado que estaba por ayudar a "LexCorp".

En el fondo el afamado e inteligente hombre sabía, que le convenía mantener la imagen buena de un padre devoto e interesado. Pero los planes que a futuro tenía para su hijo y compañía, después se evidenciarían.

Por el momento dejaría "libre" la cuerda que sujetaba a Alexander Luthor. Le daría confianza, le daría poder, para en el momento debido, estirar nuevamente de esa cuerda y sujetar de manera perfecta y meticulosa las acciones de su hijo.

Por el momento le mostraría interés y comprensión.

Por el momento invertiría con él y por el momento dejaría que su hijo sospechara de más.

Solo por el momento, mientras encontraba la forma correcta de controlar el mundo entero.

Su hijo y nuevas inversiones serían cuartada perfecta.

Mientras Alexander disfrutaba siendo "mortal". Lionel lo miraría desde su trono en la gloria. Sonriendo, riendo, moviendo a su antojo los hilos necesarios.

Mientras Alexander se concentraba en negocios burdos y existencias banales; él conseguiría un mundo de Dioses.

Y al final, cuando Alexander viera sus elecciones, miraría entonces desperdicio desmedido.

Por el momento dejaría que su hijo continuara con amistades absurdas. Con sentimientos de patriotismo y hermandad.

Por el momento permitiría que Alexander se sintiera un mortal, para darle el privilegio de una vida sin igual.

Pero después Alexander, caería en la desgracia.

Lionel sería entonces un nuevo monarca y nadie en el camino habría que compitiera con su ingenio.

Y es que miraba en su hijo a un rival perfecto.

Habría entonces que sacarlo del juego con limpieza. Con dignidad y paciencia.

Y nada mejor que en un pequeño pueblo campirano, donde hechos fantásticos ocurrían sin que Alexander supiera el por qué de las cosas.

Donde él era el "Rey" de un basto imperio; y donde él podía contemplar a la humanidad con caridad y la absurda palabreja llamada, "amor".

En Smallville, Lex no haría nada, pues mientras la amistad del adolescente ojiverde, estuviera a su lado, el lado fiero, el lado metódico y frío de Alexander no se evidenciaría y él no tendría peligros ni oponentes en la vida.

Y mientras pensaba en todo esto, sentado en el cuadragésimo segundo piso, de su amada corporación, la puerta se abrió de pronto, haciéndole perder concentración.

No giró de inmediato en su silla. Se tomó el tiempo para volver a sentirse el dueño del mundo, pues Metrópolis descansaba al pie de su imperio, de su mano y manejo.

Su eterno vaso de whisky en su mano sujetaba y de fondo alguna ópera que simulaba la gloria.

En la vida no había nada que pudiera hacerlo sentir tan libre. Ni mujeres ni hombres, mucho menos millones ni beneficios.

Para que él se sintiera Dios, solo bastaba un movimiento de mano, porque él, ya era un Dios.

-¿Señor Luthor?. Llamó su secretaria. Mirar a su jefe en semejante transe grandioso le resultaba ansioso.

Y es que el hombre de eterna cabellera larga y de pulcros trajes negros, siempre diferiría entre la psicosis y la realidad.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple mortal pudiera sentirse tan poderoso?.

La respuesta era sencilla, si se conocían las razones.

La joven miró girar la silla del Luthor y trató de aparentar serenidad y paciencia.

Si un dejo de debilidad mostraba, su puesto peligraría en el acto.

Lionel Luthor era la "perfección" en persona.

El jefe Luthor esperó a que su secretaria hablara. Odiaba ser interrumpido en momentos de gloria.

-Comunicarle que son las dos de la tarde, señor. Pronunció la joven, mirando expectante como los largos y delgados dedos de su jefe, acariciaban el vaso de cristal entre sus manos.

Sus ojos gatunos en ella se posaban; indagando, mostrando superioridad y refinamiento.

-Preparen el auto. Fue todo lo que dijo, para girar nuevamente su silla y contemplar las calles del que algún día su basto imperio sería.

La joven salió del lujoso despacho, a comunicarle al chofer del alto Luthor, que su limosina debía estar lista en dos minutos.

Ella sabía, que su jefe podía salir en seguida o bien en cinco horas más. El carácter de Lionel Luthor era impredecible.

Pero en esa ocasión, el mayor de los Luthor no podía darse el lujo de retrazar su salida, pues no le convenía que el segundo hombre, quizá, más poderoso sobre la tierra, esperara por él.

Por eso y con pereza, se levantó de su silla y ante la imposibilidad de quedarse a escuchar el momento culmine de su "opera prima", dejó su despacho, como se deja el hogar amado.

Su limosina esperando puntual y el recorrido en ella fue natural.

Gustaba de los paseos largos y sin fin, sobre todo si eran por la enorme ciudad, cuyos rascacielos pretendían combatir contra su imperio.

Amaba el sonido del auto caminar, sobre el adoquín quemante de la eterna ciudad sin sueño.

Y disfrutaba de saber que a su paso las personas abrían el camino, pues siendo él tan importante, su deber era verlo pasar sin resentimiento.

Pero su viaje en aquella ocasión fue corto, pues su fiel chofer le indicó que a su destino habían arribado.

Con un suspiro descendió de su auto y con elegancia en las venas, el umbral del más caro y lujoso restaurante cruzó sin pena. 

-Lo están esperando, señor Luthor. Le indicó con gentileza el gerente del lugar, quien salía a recibirlo, siempre que el gran empresario reservaba un lugar.

Mientras caminaba al lado del hombre que le indicaría su asiento, se preguntó por vez primera que aspecto tendría su "compañero".

Y es que nadie conocía en realidad, el rostro de aquel ilustre millonario, que había levantado una empresa olvidada y que hasta ese día era una de las más aclamadas.

No se presentaba en público, a pesar de que la prensa asediaba su mística mansión.

Prefería dejar los halagos y demostraciones de lado, para evitar que alguien se infiltrara demasiado en su vida.

Cuando mucho calculaba veinticinco años de edad, pero bien su aritmética podía errar, pues según la prensa afina, el heredero acababa de tomar posesión de su millonaria herencia. Un punto importante para Lionel sin duda.

Su mesa preferida, fue entonces el final de su camino.

Sentado y mirando un poco a la mesa de a lado, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros, canos en algunos lugares.

Aspecto refinado, y de apariencia un poco mayor a la calculada.

Sonrió despreocupado, aparentando cordialidad. Era el as de la hipocresía y orgulloso estaba de aparentar.

-Buenas tardes, me disculpo por el retraso. Saludó Lionel, extendiendo su brazo, al hombre que se levantó y saludó en el acto.

-Acabo de llegar, no se preocupe. Respondió el hombre, indicándole una silla a su lado.

-Debo confesar que me ha sorprendido. No pensé que accedería a presentarse ante mí, sin ninguna traba por delante. Sonrió Lionel, en el instante en que le servían un coñac doble.

-¿Y por qué no habría de presentarme, cuando la oferta que me hizo lucía bastante interesante?. Preguntó con sonrisa en labios el hombre, haciendo al camarero una seña.

-No se presenta en público, Señor Wayne. Y me extraña que viniendo hasta Metrópolis, la prensa ni guardaespaldas lo siguieran. Sonrió Lionel, pues no pretendía que nadie se burlara de su intelecto.

-No todo el mundo tiene que enterarse de lo que hago. Sonrió el hombre, bebiendo de su copa de agua.-Guarda espaldas los tengo y si decidí venir hasta Metrópolis y presentarme ante usted, fue por la excelente demostración que me brindó vía satélite de ese proyecto y negocio suyo.

Sé aprovechar oportunidades.

Lionel rió de manera comprometedora. Al parecer había juzgado demasiado débil y tonto al multimillonario Bruce Wayne.

Ciudad Gótica era la sede de muchas ramas de LuthorCorp, pero las empresas Wayne estaban a la par de su imperio.

¿Cómo no negociar con un millonario, que podía darle financiamiento legal a muchos de sus "proyectos"?.

Por eso lo había contactado. El millonario "Gótico" accedió a visitarle en Metrópolis. Su suerte no podía ser mayor.

-¿Y qué le parece entonces hablar de ello?. Propuso Lionel, deseando cerrar un contrato cuanto antes.

-No muestre impaciencia, señor Luthor. Las cosas a su tiempo se darán. Sonrió el hombre.- Lo que quiero, en este momento, es conocerlo más.

-Conocerme no era parte del trato. Sonrió Lionel, cada vez menos centrado en continuar con su hipocresía.

-Si voy a cerrar un contrato millonario, es necesario que conozca a qué manos irá a parar todo ese dinero.

La clave, de un buen progreso, está en saber conocer al socios. Sugirió Bruce Wayne.

-¿Qué le interesa saber de mí, señor Wayne?. Preguntó Lionel, recargándose con suavidad en la cómoda silla.-¿Acaso no confía en el prestigio que me respalda?.

-No es que no confíe, señor Luthor. Es simplemente que para ciertos asuntos, es preferible el conocimiento en persona. Sonrió Bruce.

-Pues la verdad no sé que pueda interesarle de mí. Tengo todo un historial respaldándome y no creo que haya ser, en este planeta, que no me conozca. Cualquiera podría hablarle sobre mí. Rió con auto adulación el millonario Luthor. Aquella pose de aparente inteligencia que Bruce Wayne quería mostrar con él, le pareció fanfarronería absoluta.

Bruce Wayne solo sonrió a medias, analizando cada palabra que el mayor de los Luthor decía.

Al parecer un arrogante hombre era. Arrogante, pero poderoso. No le dio buena espina.

-En realidad no hay mucho que hablar sobre mí, solo que he fundado mi empresa desde la nada, igual que usted.

-Mi empresa estaba ya en el "mercado", fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que retomara el balance correcto. Indicó Wayne.

-Bien, si vamos a hablar de mí, le sugiero que me hable también de usted. Si mal no tengo entendido, acaba de obtener una gran herencia, ¿no es así?. Cuestionó Lionel, bebiendo de su copa.

-Así es.

-Pero no...con todo el respeto debido, pensé que era mas joven. Lionel sonrió, importándole muy poco si había sonado irrespetuoso o no, pero el empresario Bruce Wayne del que le habían hablado, no era precisamente el que tenía enfrente, por lo menos no en edad.

Bruce Wayne lanzó una carcajada, que más de un comensal atribuyó como indebida.

-Señor Luthor, no pensé que le importara la edad.

-En lo absoluto, pero ciertamente algunas cosas no concuerdan con otras.

-Veo que me ha investigado bien. Sonrió Wayne.

-Por supuesto, debo investigar a todos mis socios. No deseo que nada se pierda.

-Muy ingenioso, debo decir que muy ingenioso.

Una risa en la mesa de al lado ocasionó que Lionel volteara con enfado.

Nadie jamás osaría reír mientras él no lo permitiera.

Un muchacho de unos dieciocho años, vestido con un Armany impecable. De cabellera ébano y ojos azules, reía sin control.

Al parecer se encontraba solo y a Lionel no le cupo duda de que el muchacho se burlaba de él.

-Disculpa, pero hay mayores conversando. No deberían dejar entrar chiquillos irrespetuosos aquí. Señaló, haciéndole un ademán al gerente para que se acercara. Por mucho dinero que el muchacho tuviera, haría que lo sacaran del lugar.

-Oh, señor Luthor, ¿Acaso no le gustan los adolescentes?. Preguntó el muchacho, colocando su copa en la mesa y poniéndose de pié.

Lionel lo miró con indiferencia. ¿Qué se creía ese chiquillo que era?.

-No tengo porque responderle a un maleducado mocoso como tú.

-Oh...¿Prejuicioso?. Entonces no es quien yo suponía.

El muchacho se sentó al lado de Bruce Wayne y miró a Lionel con irreverencia.

-¿Pero quién te has creído que eres para mirarme así?. Se exaltó el Luthor, arto de aquel muchacho.

Si por algo había enviado a su hijo a internados, había sido por aquella poca ética que los adolescentes podían mostrar. 

Odiaba su comportamiento, odiaba sus modales y sobre todo, odiaba el egocentrismo y arrogancia que mostraban al hablar con las personas.

El muchacho volvió a reír, pero en el acto y sin que Lionel lo esperara, tanto Bruce Wayne como el muchacho se pusieron de pie.

-Dejaré que piense un poco sobre este recibimiento, señor Luthor. Si voy a realizar tratos con usted, es mejor que marquemos un límite y un respeto equitativo. Señaló el muchacho a un Lionel estupefacto.-Él es Alfred, mi mayordomo. Se hace pasar por mí en ocasiones que merecen de un análisis y criterio más austero por mí.

Yo soy Bruce Wayne, dueño de las empresas Wayne en ciudad Gótica y con quien usted en realidad quiere negociar.

Si continua con su proposición, solo búsqueme. Estaré en Metrópolis un par de días más, cerrando algunos contratos que en realidad me son indiferentes, pero necesarios para progresar.

Con su permiso, señor Luthor. 

Y el muchacho salió con diplomacia del lugar, seguido por Alfred y un par de guardaespaldas que habían estado sentados en una mesa vecina.

Por vez primera en su larga y magnífica vida, Lionel Luthor se sintió como un niño engañado ante la realidad de que Papá Noel no existe y que todo regalo navideño es cortesía de papá y mamá.

Lionel Luthor se sintió humillado, pero sonrió, pues Bruce Wayne había tenido un excelente y buen plan.

Ni siquiera a él se le habría ocurrido semejante idea y tuvo que admitir que no había previsto eso.

Así que sin más, pidió al camero otro coñac y sonrió aun más. Sin duda, sus planes serían maravillosos con Wayne en el camino.

Un adolescente risueño, con personalidad altiva, iba a serle de mucha más utilidad que un posible viejo fanfarrón.

Sin duda, la vida era bella y le sonreía como siempre.

***

         Tres días pasaron desde aquel encuentro en el restaurante.

El verdadero Bruce Wayne se encontraba admirando un Rembrandt auténtico, exhibido en el despacho de Lionel Luthor.

Por la mañana había recibido un llamado, el que había estado esperando aquellos días.

Sin duda el mayor de los Luthor había pensado mejor las cosas y decidió realizar el contrato con la empresas Wayne.

Alfred le había dicho ya más de diez veces que Lionel Luthor no era de fiar, pero pensando como accionista y empresario, y no como adolescente, decidió arriesgarse y entrevistarse con el pedante hombre.

Tenía diecisiete años y debido a su condición de "huérfano", había tenido que madurar y aprender cosas que a cualquier adolescente de su edad en ese momento no le importaban.

La pérdida de su padre, le había costado aprender libros y libros enteros de mercadotecnia, derecho legal y finanzas, entre otros, a muy corta edad.

¿Y todo para qué?, Para hacerse cargo de las empresas de su padre, de las cuales dueño y único heredero era.

Alfred siempre lo había apoyado. El mayordomo era más un padre que lo que era en realidad y agradecido estaba con él por no dejarlo solo.

Trucos financieros, como él llamaba al juego de personalidades que Lionel Luthor había visto; se llevaban a cabo solo para que él pudiera mirar más de cerca y con verdadera "realidad", al susodicho inversionista.

La ley había hecho una excepción con él y hacia solo dos meses que el gobierno de ciudad Gótica le hubo entregado la herencia y el total manejo de la empresas Wayne.

Era por ese factor y su "juventud", que no gustaba de mostrarse en público. Prefería guardar su distancia y dejar que Alfred lo ayudara.

En el fondo seguía siendo un adolescente común y corriente, pero el dolor de la pérdida y el recuerdo de aquella noche que le arrebatara a sus padres, lo habían marcado de por vida y era por eso que la jovialidad de un adolescente normal no existía en su interior.

Prefería ser introvertido y analítico, a un chico impulsivo y con poco tacto.

Era más responsable incluso que un adulto, pero las hormonas, benditas hormona, eran la diferencia de su mente y cuerpo.

Caminó un poco por el amplio despacho y se encontró de frente con un espejo, que le regresó el reflejo de un muchacho atractivo y hasta cierto punto musculoso.

Sonrió con orgullo. Desde hacía meses que su mente maquinaba en un gran proyecto y no era empresarial, sino uno, que le traería la tan anhelada venganza a su alma.

La venganza que terminaría con el sufrimiento e injusticias de muchas víctimas de corrupción y violencia; como sus padres lo habían sido.

Por eso se ejercitaba y pasaba largas horas merodeando, encubierto, por los barrios bajos Góticos, aprendiendo tácticas e instruyéndose en artes marciales y tecnología.

Bruce Wayne estaba seguro de que en un futuro no muy lejano, un nuevo patrón de "héroe", renacería y él estaría orgulloso de llevar a cabo, las más duras tareas, con tal de derrocar al mal y cumplir su venganza.

No tuvo tiempo de reiterar su compromiso, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y Lionel Luthor apareció en escena.

Como siempre vestía de negro y su melena castaña cubría sus hombros con rebeldía.

Bruce pensó que el "viejo" aun vivía en las "cavernas".

Se felicitó por un pensamiento demasiado infantil y analítico.

-Buen día...Bruce. Saludó Lionel, dudando en como dirigirse hacia su nuevo socio.

-Buen día, señor Luthor. Respondió el chico, tendiéndole la mano al hombre.

-Me surgió un percance, me disculpo por la espera. Sonrió Lionel y le indicó a su visitante que tomara asiento en un sofá a su derecha.

-Descuide, no esperé mucho en realidad.

-Veo que su mayordomo no lo acompañó hoy. Inquirió el hombre, sintiéndose un poco humillado ante el recuerdo de días pasados.

-Alfred tiene asuntos que resolver para mí. No es un simple mayordomo. Aclaró el muchacho.

-Lo sé, me lo puedo imaginar. Sonrió Lionel, tomando asiento al lado de Bruce.

-Bien, al grano entonces. ¿Qué pensaste sobre mi propuesta?. Preguntó Lionel, mirando fijamente a su acompañante.

-Es buena. ¿Pero cree usted que con mi empresa y la cantidad de negocios que tengo, voy a aceptar lo que me propone?. Creo que en eso diferimos. Añadió el muchacho con el seño fruncido. Pues esa mañana Lionel le había sugerido que el negocio cambiaba y que deseaba invertir capital en las empresas que su hijo manejaba, en el pueblo de Smallville, a las afueras de Metrópolis.

Más esa no era la cuestión, Lionel lo invitaba a pasar una temporada en aquel pintoresco condado, donde él analizaría más detalladamente las cosas y podría supervisar que todo estuviera en excelentes condiciones para la firma de un contrato gigantesco, donde las empresas Wayne se asociarían a las de Lionel Luthor o a las de su hijo, en dado caso.

De buena manera hubiera enviado a Alfred a investigar, pero Lionel quería, como único punto, que fuera él personalmente a verificarlo todo; algo que por cuestiones ya expuestas, no podía hacer.

-Debe tener a alguien de confianza para que maneje tus empresas. No pido mucho tiempo, solo quiero que verifiques que todo marche en orden.

Me gusta demostrar la perfección en las cosas. Sonrió el mayor de los Luthor, encendiendo un pudo.

-Tengo personas de confianza. Pero sigo insistiendo en que no hay razón para que yo "verifique" las cosas. Se perfectamente que las tendrá en orden. Debatió Bruce con tranquilidad.

-Yo solo quiero fiabilidad. Y además, tómalo como una invitación informal. Smallville es un pueblo pintoresco y pude ser que el aire campirano te sienta bien. Debes tomarte un descanso Bruce. No es bueno que un jovencito de tú edad, tenga preocupaciones indebidas.

Bruce Wayne pensó entonces que la cordialidad y confiabilidad que Lionel Luthor le mostraba, no era exactamente lo que pretendía.

Odiaba que las personas mayores lo tutearan. Debía admitir que tenía cierto ego atribuido tal vez a su casi conclusa adolescencia, pero el cual le ocasionaba sentirse supremo, y el escuchar que nombraban su nombre con respeto, era una actitud demasiado maravillosa para él.

Alfred lo llamaba "señor" al igual que la junta directiva de las empresas Wayne, si era ese el caso, ¿por qué Lionel Luthor lo trataba con inferioridad?.

-¿Qué dices?. Cuestionó Lionel, el cual miraba con detenimiento al apuesto jovencito que estaba a su lado.

En realidad pensó que en el futuro, el chico sería un gran y potencial contrincante, pues a pesar de lo arrogante que podría ser Bruce Wayne, era muy inteligente.

-No lo sé. Lo consultaré mejor. Decisiones como esta no son fáciles de admitir.

Me estoy jugando más de un mes de ingresos y capital. No puedo darme el lujo de desaparecerme y dejar a las empresas paradas. Dijo el chico, mirando dentro de los ojos del Luthor.-Su propuesta es bastante llamativa. Querer sacar adelante la empresa de su hijo, es un potencial bastante respetable. Pero con todo respeto, señor Luthor, ¿a caso su hijo no merece participación en este debate?.

Él será el beneficiado en dadas circunstancias.

Lionel rió. El chico era inteligente.

-Lex hará lo que yo le diga. Él sabe que mientras su y mi empresa ganen, los métodos que se utilicen salen sobrando. 

Y Bruce distinguió un brillo de codicia y maldad en los ojos de Lionel.

Comenzaba a entender en que terreno se metía.

Había escuchado hablar de Alexander Luthor. Un muchacho prodigio con muy buen tacto en la industria.

Sin duda no dudaba del muchacho Luthor, pero si de las intenciones que padre e hijo tenían.

No era secreto de nadie, que el par de hombres pasaban más tiempo tratando de agredirse y ganar puntos en la banca, que en ser una "familia cooperativa".

Independientemente de la historia que había detrás de eso, a Bruce no le parecía muy bueno que dos Luthor defirieran en opiniones.

La "ayuda" o unión que Bruce haría, beneficiaría tanto a "LexCopr", como a "LutorCorp". Pero solo el título de adivino le faltaba, para saberr que algo malo se avecinaba.

-Pensaré la propuesta. Me comunicaré personalmente con usted. Habló Bruce, poniéndose de pie. Era hora de consultar a un experto.

-Espero que la decisión que tomes sea positiva. En verás que en realidad te divertirás. Sonrió Lionel.

-No voy a divertirme, Lionel Luthor, voy a trabajar. Con permiso.

Y el chico se retiró sin tomar la mano que el mayor de los Luthor le ofrecía. Más esto no le importó a Lionel. 

Si todo salía bien, sus proyectos pronto se efectuarían con creces.

***

         ¿Hacía cuanto que no respiraba sin contaminación en los pulmones?

No sabía. En realidad no recordaba haber estado jamás en semejantes circunstancias.

Había nacido y se había criado en una gran ciudad. Con ruido estridente en vez de pájaros cantores.

Con humo de smock en lugar de aire puro. Y con tráficos, negocios y un reloj que tenía que aprender a estirarse, pues las horas eran pequeñas y los negocios grandes.

Contemplar parajes verdes, el sol que rara vez podía admirarse salir de entre altos edificios en ciudad Gótica y sentir que la ansiedad disminuía, cuando usualmente jamás se iba, era una experiencia totalmente nueva para él.

La limosina avanzaba a velocidad normal para permitirle observar con más detenimiento el lugar.

-Verás que te relajarás. Dijo Lionel, palmeando el hombro de Bruce.

El muchacho no dijo nada, pero contuvo unas enormes ganas enormes de gritarle al hombre que no volviera a tocarlo.

Odiaba a Lionel Luthor y como buen adolescente no pudo evitar pensarlo.

Bruce suspiró y se preguntó por millonésima vez, ¿qué cosa estaba haciendo ahí?.

Recordó entonces el día anterior, cuando con ansiedad y desesperación le pidió consejo a Alfred sobre el contrato.

El mayordomo le sugirió entonces, con su usual tono despreocupado pero objetivo, que debía aceptar la oferta que Lionel Luthor le hacía y verificar las cosas.

"Pero no quiero ir". Debatió el chico y el mayordomo simplemente le había sonreído y le propuso, como confidente que era, que se divirtiera y que sacara ese lado remilgoso, divertido y adolescente que tenía guardado y que jamás utilizaba.

A Bruce le dio un ataque de risa, pero el mayordomo tenía razón. Hacía mucho que no se sentía libre y disfrutaba de la vida.

Sabía que después de que regresara a ciudad Gótica, ya jamás podría sonreír con naturalidad, pues su presentación en sociedad y en el mundo se efectuaría y la careta de seriedad que usualmente llevaba, jamás se desprendería de él.

¿Debía o no hacerle caso a Alfred y disfrutar, como algún día lo hizo, como un adolescente normal?.

Ya lo decidiría a su tiempo. Pero mientras tanto y mientras Lionel Luthor no desapareciera de su vista, seguiría actuando con "normalidad".

-Ya casi llegamos. Comunicó Lionel.-Nuestra casa está a las afueras de la ciudad. Es una reliquia, perteneció a nuestros antepasados y a Lex le agrada mucho.

-"¿Y a mi que me importa, viejo insoportable?". Pensó la mente del joven y reprimió una carcajada. Ya estaba comenzando a comportarse como Alfred le sugiriera.

La limosina frenó entonces, y cuando Bruce salió de ella, una mansión, al estilo medieval, gótico y campirana, se evidenció de inmediato.

-¿Bien, qué te parece?. Preguntó Lionel, admirando su mansión como si fuera una obra de museo.

-Encantadora...veamos el interior. Sugirió, dejando a Lionel con la palabra de auto-aclamación en la boca.

Bruce tuvo que admitir, que aquella mansión iluminada y de excelentes comodidades y decorado, era mucho más vistosa que su mansión en ciudad Gótica.

No obstante, jamás mencionaría delante de Lionel, que aquella mansión en realidad le gustaba. Sería insoportable mirar la sonrisita de satisfacción y presunción del hombre.

Lionel habló y habló cosas que Bruce no tuvo interés en escuchar, por lo que se dedicó a seguir contemplando la mansión y el pasillo angosto que los llevaba hacia el estudio de Lex Luthor, el hijo del hombre que orgulloso estaba por el próximo negocio.

-Mi hijo prefiere decorados modernos y con poca estética. Pero claro, la juventud de hoy es distinta.

Creo que te gustará el ala donde tú habitación se encuentra.

-Si. Bruce comenzaba a sentirse desesperado y con más ánimos de desbordar toda la adrenalina almacenada por años.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron detenidos, cuando al doblar una esquina, una puerta con perfectos acabados modernos apareció. Lionel se detuvo enfrente.

-Aquí es donde Lex realiza la mayoría de sus negocios y transacciones.

Un despacho bastante cómodo. Podrás entrar cuando te plazca. Tiene una excelente biblioteca. Sugirió Lionel, para después abrir la puerta e introducirse en el despacho de su hijo con total seguridad y grandeza.

Bruce se permitió reír. La libertad comenzaba a ganarle a su buen juicio y seriedad.

La eterna portátil plateada se encontraba abierta de par en par como siempre, y detrás del sencillo, pero lujo escritorio de vidrio, se encontraba sentado un imparcial Lex Luthor que en cuanto miró a su padre entrar al despacho, sintió que el mundo se caía en pedazos.

-Buenos días Lex. Saludó con efusividad Lionel.

-¿De buen humor?. ¿A quien sobornaste?. Fue el recibimiento de Lex, el cual no hizo intentos de levantarse de su lugar.

-Lex, Lex, Lex, ¿por qué siempre tienes que pensar mal de mi?. Sonrió Lionel, colocándose frente a su hijo.

-¿Será acaso porque siempre haces algo que no va con la palabra: "Bueno", en el diccionario?.

Lionel soltó una carcajada y a Lex le pareció que algo demasiado importante llevaba su padre entre manos.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?. ¿Vienes a comunicarme que por fin has despedido a tu asistente estúpido, Dimitri?

¿O es que acaso vienes a intentar persuadirme nuevamente para que deje de fisgonear por ahí y dejarte en paz?.

Lex se levantó y se acercó, como era su costumbre, a la licorera.

Lionel solo sonrió. Necesitaba grabar el sarcasmo de su hijo intacto. Lo que venía sería algo digno de filmarse.

-Claro que no Lex. Pensé que todo eso estaba solucionado.

Y no te ensañes en el pobre de Dimiti. Es un buen muchacho. Comunicó Lionel, mientras Lex pensaba que el asistente de nombre Ruso, tenía ya demasiado a su favor con su padre.- Pero no he venido a hablar de eso, sino de...un negocio.

-¿Negocio?. Dirás, lavado de dinero. Sonrió con sarcasmo Lex.

-Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso. Medio sonrió el mayor de los Luthor.

-¿Recuerdas que hace dos semanas te mencioné el gran contrato que efectuaría con las empresas Wayne, de ciudad Gótica?.

-Si.

-Pues quiero comunicarte, que tuve éxito con ello.

-¿Y para eso, viajaste dos horas hasta Smallville, para comunicármelo?. Por si no lo sabías existe el "teléfono".

Lionel decidió que después se cobraría la ironía de su hijo. En ese momento tenía que ser el "padre mas bueno del mundo". No le convenía discutir con su hijo.

-Precisamente viaje dos horas, para comunicarte no solo esto. Dijo, para después acercarse y quedar muy cerca de un Lex que tomaba con despreocupación de su copa.- Cerré el contrato anoche.

-Felicidades. Ironizó nuevamente Lex.

-Pero eso no es todo. Susurró Lionel.-He traído conmigo a alguien que es  muy importante para que las corporaciones salgan adelante. Me costó mucho convencerlo, pero por fin, está aquí.

Todo esto, Lionel lo pronunció muy despacio, haciendo que su acento inglés se escuchara muy por encima de la risa sarcástica que Lex emitía.

El mayor de los Luthor se separó de su unigénito y se acercó a la puerta, donde le indicó a alguien que entrara.

Lex ni siquiera hizo el intento por imaginar lo que su padre llevaba entre manos.

Fuera lo que fuera, lo rechazaría enseguida.

Pero nada en ese mundo lo preparó, para mirar al adolescente que su padre amistosamente tomó por los hombros, para guiarlo hacia él.

-¿Qué es esto papá?, ¿Tú nueva táctica de negocios?. ¿Criar adolescentes?. Se mofó Lex, pasando una mano por su nuca desnuda.

-Más respeto Lex. Pronunció Lionel.- Quiero presentarte a Bruce Wayne. Dueño e inversionista de las empresas Wayne.

Lex entonces tubo que asombrarse. El jovencito atractivo frente a él, parecía todo, menos un empresario.

-Buenos días. Saludó Bruce con propiedad, tendiéndole la mano al muchacho que continuaba observándolo como bicho raro.

-No pensé que fueras tan joven. Exclamó Lex, dándole la mano al adolescente.

-Y yo no pensé que fueras tan exigente. Contraatacó Bruce, haciendo reír a Lionel.

-Bruce es nuestro nuevo inversionista Lex, y ha venido, invitado por mi, a conocer más de cerca el funcionamiento de la planta.

Claro que le dije también, que sería un gusto para ti servirle de guía a nuestro importante invitado.

Aquello si fue la gota que derramó el vaso y por la sonrisa maligna que Bruce lanzó hacia su mueca de indignación, Lex supo que no habría poder humano que hiciera a su padre desistir.

-Papá, yo no...

-Si no es molestia, deseo descansar un poco antes del almuerzo. No deseo comenzar mi recorrido con el estómago vacío y mucho menos exhausto. Informó Bruce.

-Por supuesto, déjame guiarte a tu habitación, Bruce.

-Nos veremos después, Lex.

Y Bruce caminó hacia la puerta. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa inusual. Ya había encontrado cómo se divertiría.

Lex Luthor sería un blanco clave para su astucia y adolescencia.

Después de todo, sí se iba a divertir en Smallville.

-¿Estás loco?. Preguntó Lex, impidiendo que su padre caminara tras el joven millonario.- Yo no soy niñera de nadie y mucho menos voy a permitir que una de tus marionetas me supervise.

-Lex, no estás pensando con racionalidad.

Bruce Wayne no es mi marioneta. Él vino por su propia voluntad. De él depende que consigas el control absoluto de LexCorp. Así que...trátalo bien hijo. Estaremos en contacto.

Lionel se despidió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Lex contuvo el impulso de golpear algo.

Su padre siempre sería interesado. Pero odiaba que no le informara de sus planes.

Ahora sería la "niñera", de un adolescente pedante y engreído y no solo eso; tenía que tratarlo bien, si quería que Bruce Wayne invirtiera con ellos.

Odió su vida, odió su posición y odió a su padre, por hacer de él un muñequito manejado a su antojo.

Ya tendría que inventar algo para safarse del millonario adolescente.

KATRINNA LE FAY 

Primer capitulo

Bruce Wayne viene de visita.

Espero comentarios para este proyecto.

Nos vemos pronto ^^


	2. Rivalry2

_TITULO:_**  RIVALRY**

**SEGUNDA PARTE.**

_Serie_**: Smallville**

_Pairings_**: ?/? ******

_Category__: _**Slash,  Nc-17.**

_Raiting_**: PG-13, R, Nc-17.**

_Disclaimer__: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de  Smallville, e invitados. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.******

_Tiempo__: _**Tercera temporada. Después del capitulo donde Lex Luthor es ingresado en un sanatorio Psiquiátrico.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

_Lugar_**: Smallville.**

_FEEDBACK_**:             ****katrinnalefayyahoo.com.mx       **

**katrinnalefayhotmail.com     shaniaxshotmail.com**

         Smallville era un pueblo pintoresco que tenía su cede a dos horas de distancia de la "gran Metrópolis".

Un pueblo donde cosas extrañas sucedían y donde alguna vez, hacía algunos años, había ocurrido una lluvia de meteoritos donde personas habían perdido la vida y otras, habían ganado un hogar.

La vida era llevadera. La tecnología parecía tranquilizarse y no llegar a excesivos extremos, como Metrópolis poseía.

Las personas mayores, decían que Smallville era un lugar donde el tiempo parecía detenerse y concederle a las personas un respiro entre tanta agitación.

Y al parecer los habitantes de Smallville o "Villa chica", para los más osados, coincidían en la descripción tan campirana y pintoresca.

Los niños podían divertirse sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiera lastimarlos.

Los adolescentes llevaban una vida libre de exigencias citadinas.

Los adultos trabajan en sus preferencias, sin preocuparse tanto por ventas, compras y demandas innecesarias que solo los grandes empresarios pueden decir que tienen.

Una villa cordial, donde cada uno de sus habitantes se conocía y donde cada uno de ellos, depositaba en el otro, la confianza desmedida sin el temor de ser traicionados.

Y a pesar de la tranquilidad y de las personas "locas" que a menudo visitaban o surgían de entre la nada, Smallville seguía su vida, sin temores o preocupaciones e incluso, sin saber si habría un mañana para su despreocupada forma de vida.

-Bueno Días Clarck.

-Buenos días.

-¿Ya encontraste el regalo que estabas buscando?. Preguntó el dueño de la joyería, el cual se encontraba limpiando los cristales que hacían visible su valiosa y hermosa mercancía.

El chico alto, musculoso y atractivo, que conformaba al hijo de los Kent, sonrió sin mucho esfuerzo. Era un don suyo el ser amable y gentil con todas las personas por igual, aun cuando estas, intentaran matarlo.

-No, aun no señor. Comunicó el chico, dejando que sus ojos verdes, sonrieran también con él.

-Pues acabo de recibir mercancía nueva: local y de Metrópolis. Deberías verla y escoger algo bonito para Martha. Sonrió el hombre, abriendo la puerta para que Clarck entrara en su tienda.

-No creo que deba regalarle a mamá alguna joya. Se excusó el chico con cordialidad.

-A toda mujer le gustan las joyas. Además Martha estuvo por aquí el otro día y se probó unas cuantas cosas. Podría mostrártelas y decirte cual es la que le gustó más. Siguió insistiendo el hombre.

Clarck sonrió con embarazo. Odiaba quedar en situaciones comprometedoras como aquella.

Jamás había sido grosero y no pretendía comenzar con aquel hombre que solo hacía su trabajo.

De buena manera hubiera entrado en la joyería, incluso hacía instantes que miraba unos aretes y collares desde la vitrina, pero había un factor que le impedía ir más allá de sus expectativas: Los billetes verdes que escaseaban en su billetera.

-Creo que a mamá no le molestará mucho si no le obsequio alguna joya. Le agradezco su insistencia, pero tal vez otro día regrese. Dijo Clarck, despidiéndose del dueño de la joyería y retirándose tan rápido como su "caminar humano" se lo permitió.

Los Kent se sostenían del arduo trabajo que su granja les dejaba.

Comprar joyería, no era la manera que Clarck tenía planeada para gastar sus billetes. Aunque se acercara el cumpleaños de su madre.

Sabía que su madre se sentiría feliz con cualquier regalo bonito y económico que él pudiera comprarle.

No necesitaba mostrar con un costoso obsequio, que tenía con él a la madre más comprensible y admirable de todo el mundo.

Continuó caminando, hasta que llegó a la parte de la ciudad que más ansiedad le causaba.

Frente a él se encontraba "The Thalon" la cafetería de Lana Lang, su ex novia, a la cual no había visto desde que la chica de rasgos orientales, saliera del hospital.

Aun no comprendía lo que sucedía en su interior. Era una especie de sentimiento confuso. Por una parte estaba el amor que "decía profesarle"; por otro lado, la promesa que le hizo a la chica de mantenerse alejado y por último, ese vacío de no saber si seguir o no queriendo al hasta ese momento, gran amor.

El comportamiento alejado de Lana le dolía, más aun el saber, de buena fuente, que estaba comenzando una relación con un chico nuevo.

¿Dónde quedaba el amor que decía profesarle la chica?.

¿A caso puede olvidarse de la noche a la mañana?.

Debía admitir que él no era exactamente la mejor persona del universo, pero al menos había intentado protegerla de todo mal y daño. Pero, ¿qué había conseguido al final?. Hacer realidad su peor pesadilla: Que Lana le tomara la palabra de alejarse de él y apartarlo de su vida.

Su padre solía decirle que aquel sentimiento era normal, pues el rechazo y la decepción eran parte del crecimiento.

"Dale tiempo al tiempo, hijo". Le decía su padre después de darle una palmadita en el hombro.

-Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Le dijo a la nada tras un suspiro y decidiéndose a no entrar en la cafetería, se dirigió hacia donde había dejado estacionada su camioneta.

Cuando Clarck se hubo ido, un auto convertible plateado, se estacionó donde minutos antes había estado la reconocible camioneta roja de los Kent.

Del interior del auto salieron dos figuras. Una vestida de negro y la otra de jeans y saco azul. No porque se encontrara en otra ciudad, dejaría de lado su distinción.

-¿Así que esto es Smallville?. Pintoresco lugar. Exclamó Bruce Wayne, mirando los edificios sencillos que se encontraban frente a él.-¿Cómo puedes vivir en un pueblo como este?. Si mal no me informaron, fuiste criado en mejores y lujosos lugares.

-La facha no lo es todo. Exclamó Lex, asegurándose de poner la alarma a su convertible plateado.

-Pues a mi si me importa la facha. Murmuró Bruce, caminando al lado del joven Luthor.

Lex, aun no comprendía el porque debía ser la niñera de un chico que al parecer era todo lo contrario a un empresario.

"No puede ser el legendario Bruce Wayne, esto tiene que ser una broma de mi padre". Se repetía aun, después de que el adolescente, le hubiera expuesto algunas de sus condiciones.

"Si no necesitara tanto a "LexCorp", esto no estaría sucediendo". Se reprendió, después de que el joven Wayne le sugiriera visitar el pueblo.

Y ahí estaban, el magnate y siempre refinado Lex Luthor, acompañando a un "chiquillo" que perfectamente podía valerse por si mismo.

Pero Bruce era inteligente y siendo aun un adolescente, sabía como sacar de sus casillas al menor de los Luthor.

-Dime Lex, ¿cómo es la vida por aquí?. Según tu padre es relajante. Pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, no concibo que alguien de tú intelecto y posición, pase años de su vida sumido en este...pueblo campirano. Seguro y tu padre te castigó...Oh, si, ahora lo recuerdo. Hace poco menos de dos años que un articulo financiero dio a conocer este...lamentable destierro. Dijo Bruce, sonriendo con ironía y simulando que miraba con interés la tienda de ropa juvenil a su lado.

Lex simplemente friccionó sus manos en puño. Por ningún motivo dejaría que semejante "chiquillo" con complejos empresariales, se burlara de él.

-¿Y qué me dices tú Bruce?. ¿Por qué viniste a este pueblito, sabiendo que los odias?. Preguntó Lex, simulando demencia.

-No los odio Lex. Le sonrió Bruce.- Simplemente por tres palabras: Desquitarme de Lionel.

-¿De mi padre?. ¿Qué te hizo para querer tan "sucio desquite"?. Rió Lex, procurando no llamar tanto la atención.

-Se que tu padre solo quiere el factor monetario Lex, y al igual que tú, necesitan un respaldo sólido. ¿Comprendes?. Bruce miró de manera seria al menor de los Luthor.- Así que yo decidí venir a este pueblito y...divertirme a mis anchas, mientras tu padre piensa que en realidad estoy trabajando.

-¿O sea que vas a engañarlo?. Se mofó Lex, pensando en el enfado que su padre obtendría tras descubrir la verdad.

-En parte. Yo solo quiero...lo mejor. Sonrió Bruce.- Así que por eso, tú trabajaras las cosas, mientras que yo me divierto. Así de fácil.

-Un momento, yo no pienso...

-Si quieres LexCorp incorporada al cien por ciento en el sector empresarial, harás lo que te diga. De lo contrario, tanto tu padre como tu, perderán. Yo no, es mi capital. Y mientras Lex recordaba las clases de Hyoga y Tai Chi, que había tomado años atrás, Bruce rió a carcajada abierta. Si los Luthor, lo creían un tonto, nada de eso era.

Bruce Wayne era joven y eso le favorecía demasiado.

Entonces Bruce miró un antiguo cine frente a él. O al menos eso pensó, cuando las palabras "The Thalon" se evidenciaron en lo alto del edificio.

-Eso si que no lo esperaba. Murmuró, acercándose un poco al lugar.

-No es un cine si lo estás pensando. Comunicó Lex con "amabilidad".- Es un café, que por cierto administro.

Bruce le dio la mínima importancia al comentario de Lex, su mente estaba viajando al pasado.

Casi la misma fachada, noche oscura, noche húmeda; donde el miedo podía ser sentido en la piel, al igual que la lluvia.

Un callejón, gritos, sangre y la desolación.

-Mamá...Papá. Murmuró Bruce para sí.

-¿Te ocurre algo?. Cuestionó Lex, al mirar la seriedad del joven Wayne.

Bruce odiaba los teatros o los cines de fachada "antigua", pues siempre, a pesar de los miles de psicoanalistas y psiquiatras, que lo habían atendido, recordaba la noche que el destino, le había arrebatado de manera brutal, la felicidad de la vida.

-Hey, despierta. Lex chasqueó sus dedos frente a Bruce y este pareció regresar al presente.

-Lo siento. ¿Me decías algo?. Bruce simuló normalidad, pero ese sudor helado y la sensación de miedo, que siempre queda después de un susto o algún acto escalofriante, aun recorría el cuerpo del empresario gótico. Era difícil olvidar, cuando el destino se forjaba del pasado.

-Te propuse un café, pero al parecer no lo desea.

-No...por mi está bien.

Lex enarcó una ceja, el comportamiento rebelde de Bruce había desaparecido.

-Claro, de esa manera comprobaré la "divina administración" de Lex Luthor. Respóndeme una pregunta existencial: ¿Este es tu hobbie a falta de entretenimiento citadino?, ¿administrar un café en un pueblito?. Que divertido. Rió Bruce, caminando hasta donde la puerta de "The Thalon" se encontraba.

Lex rió por lo bajo. Al parecer el "chiquillo citadino" no cambiaría. En realidad Bruce comenzaba a simpatizarle. Sus bromas sarcásticas eran solo la defensa nata de un chico huérfano, hacia el temor de ser lastimado.

Dos años en terapia y seis meses de relación con una psicóloga, le habían llevado a ese diagnóstico inequívoco.

Si Bruce Wayne conocía su vida, él también jugó la misma carta.

Si el "chiquillo Wayne" cruzaba la línea de su cordura, entonces utilizaría su arma blanca. Todo estaba calculado y fraguado. No tenía a qué temerle. Si la bomba se detonaba, él accionaría otra. Nada complicado, todo sencillo.

-Después de todo, solo es un adolescente con hormonas. ¿Qué daño puede causarme?. Se dijo con sonrisa en labios, para después seguir a un Bruce que ya se había instalado cómodamente en un sofá del café.

-Clarck, ¿puedes venir un minuto?. Llamó Martha desde la cocina, a sabiendas de que su hijo la escucharía perfectamente desde el granero.

La última habilidad adquirida de Clarck, había sido el "super oído", o al menos así lo había bautizado Pette.

Repentinamente un día se había desarrollado, al principio con dolor, después, con habilidad.

Cual velocidad increíble, Clack Kent entró en la cocina, llevándose tras de sí, un par de servilletas que aun permanecían sobre la mesa.

-Clarck, te he dicho que tengas más cuidado. "Retó" Martha, recogiendo el par de telas.

-Lo siento mamá, es que...no controlo esto. Fue la excusa que el chico solía utilizar cuando "algo salía mal" y era ocasionado por sus poderes.

-Solo, se más cuidadoso.

-Lo haré. Pero, ¿para qué me llamabas?. Preguntó el joven, que evidentemente había estado trabajando en el granero, pues llevaba las manos sucias.

-Olvidé pedirte algo del pueblo y...Clack, no hagas eso. Retó con severidad la mujer, al mirar que su hijo metía las manos en el tazón de las galletas y después se comía una.

-Mamá, no voy a enfermarme. Le recordó Clarck con una sonrisita.

-Lo sé, pero es antihigiénico. Censuró la mujer, retándolo igual que a un niño.

Clarck sonrió, amaba que su madre se preocupara por él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Eso, lo hacía sentir "humano" e importante para alguien.

-No comprendo, cómo después de enseñarte las cosas, las haces para después...

-Mamá, no lo volveré a hacer. Sonrió el chico, con esa sonrisa que hacía que incluso el hielo se derritiera, sin siquiera utilizar su visión calorífica.

Martha sonrió, recordando que su hijo ya no era un niño y que en menos de un año, se iría a la universidad.

En cierta forma "perdería" a su hijo y ese tal vez era el motivo por el que lo llamaba y le pedía las cosas más insignificantes del mundo.

Solo quería retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible mientras se iba, pues sabía, que después de haber cruzado la puerta, para instalarse en otro lugar, la vida de Clarck Kent cambaría radicalmente.

-Necesito que vayas al pueblo, con la señora Kinn. Me ha pedido cinco docenas de rosas y orquídeas y he olvidado decírtelo antes de que te fueras por la mañana. Explicó Martha con sencillez. Su síndrome de "nido vacío" se estaba adelantando.

-No hay problema mamá, además, tenía que ir y comprar un par de MP3 y rollo para mi cámara. Accedió Clarck, jamás le negaría nada a sus padres, por muy difícil que resultaran las cosas.

-Por cierto, Lana quedó de devolverme algunas cosas, ¿podrías pasar por ellas, cuando regreses?. Preguntó la mujer, volviendo a su labor de lavar la loza.

Clarck entonces reprimió un suspiro. Precisamente por no ver a la chica de rasgos orientales, había declinado a la tentación de entrara en "The Thalon" esa mañana.

El destino era cruel con él, pero, tarde o temprano, tenía que volver a verla.

-Seguro, no hay problema. Sonrió y su madre le imitó, ignorante del sacrificio sentimental que su hijo estaba haciendo.

Clarck no estaba seguro de querer ver a Lana. Ni siquiera lo estaba de sus sentimientos.

Estaba seguro de un cariño especial, pero el amor no dura para siempre y menos, si no es avivado frecuentemente.

Comenzaba a hartarse del juego: Gato-Ratón que Lana y él efectuaban.

-Comienzo a creer que el amor no es más que un cuento de hadas. Se dijo, mientras llevaba con facilidad, las cajas con flores hasta la camioneta roja.- Creo que jamás nadie se interesará en mi de un modo más...sentimental. Mi destino es vagar solo y con el corazón destrozado. Y después de asegurarse de que no olvidaba nada, se puso en marcha, esperando no terminar sus días sin haber conocido el amor y sobre todo, sin ser correspondido como él lo deseaba.

         Jamás, en sus diecisiete años de vida, había probado un café tan exquisito, como aquel pintoresco y hasta bonito lugar servia.

Debía reconocer que Lex sabía en donde invertir y que a pesar de que se consideraba un adicto a la cafeína, había olvidado el placer de tomarlo, por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

-¿Y, qué te parece el café de este café pueblerino?. Cuestionó Lex, tomando de su capuchino.

-Debo admitir que es...aceptable. Bruce sonrió tras su taza, jamás le daría el placer a Lex, de mofarse de sus palabras.

-Me lo imaginé. Rió Lex, mirando que una de las meseras se acercaba para depositar frente a Bruce, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-Gracias. Sonrió Bruce por vez primera sin ironía y sin mirar a Lex, comió de su pastel. La sensación dulzona y excitante, que solo el chocolate logra despertar, hizo que Bruce lamiera sus labios y mirara el pastel con intenciones caníbales. Jamás en su vida, había probado pastel tan delicioso.

Lex contuvo las ganas de reír a carcajadas. Bruce Waine parecía un niño, más que empresario o adolescente.

En cierta forma se veía agradable. Todo un "niño rico que no ha probado las delicias de la vida".

Continuó con su café, decidido a encontrar un punto débil en su adversario. Porque Bruce era eso, un adversario digno, a pesar de su corta edad.

-Si continuas mirándome así, voy a desgastarme. Se mofó Bruce, lamiendo la cuchara con gracia infantil.

-Solo pretendo fulminarte, ¿a caso es mucho pedir?. Respondió Lex con inocencia.

-No, pero...primero descubro yo tú debilidad, que tú la mía.

-Si, aja, ¿y no has ido a la luna?. La burla de Lex, no le gustó mucho a Bruce.

-Te lo puedo apostar Luthor. Yo encuentro primero tú debilidad. Yo, no tengo. El chico lo dijo con tanta seriedad y confianza, que por un momento Lex sintió un escalofrío. Algo que jamás, había sentido.

Los ojos azules de Bruce se endurecieron mientras miraba los grises de Lex. Nadie lo chantajeaba, nadie, ni siquiera Alfred.

Nadie jamás encontraría su debilidad y la utilizaría en su contra.

El ambiente quedó en tensión, miradas desafiantes, incluyendo la de Lex. Bruce creía que era invencible, pero sabía que no lo era, ni siquiera él.

El sonido de una risa los volvió a la realidad. Bruce bajó la mirada y se concentró en comer lo que quedaba de pastel, mientras Lex continuaba bebiendo de su taza casi fría de café.

Aquel momento tan íntimo, donde dos maestras mentes competían, nadie jamás lo sobre pasaría, ni siquiera Superman, en un futuro.

Bruce Wayne y Lex Luthor siempre serían rivales y sus miradas siempre tendrían el mismo fin: Vencer.

-Fue una suerte el encontrarte afuera, ¿cómo has estado?. Preguntó Lana con su sencilla sonrisa.

-Bien, en lo que cabe. Respondió Clarck, sintiéndose repentinamente tonto.

Justo bajaba de la camioneta, cuando la chica de rasgos orientales se cruzó en su camino. Según Lana, llegaba apenas a The Thalon, pues había hecho una parada "rápida" en el centro de rehabilitación, donde tenía un amigo que aun no se recuperaba.

La chica había dicho todo aquello con la sonrisa y carácter despreocupado de siempre y él, Clarck Kent, temeroso de la verdad, comprendió que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que Lana, ya lo había olvidado.

En una fracción de segundos, pensó si había sido buena idea decirle a la chica que viviera su vida.

Pero en ese  momento en que la veía sonreír, y hablarle, como la buena amiga de siempre, su respuesta a la interrogativa había sido afirmativa y por alguna extraña razón, se sintió aliviado.

Perdía un Amor, pero ganaba a una Amiga. Lo que siempre debió de ser.

-¿Por qué sonríes Clarck?. Neal dice: "El que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda". Rió la chica, la cual había llegado hasta el mostrador del lugar.

-Solo recordé el día en que tú y yo nos hablamos por primera vez.

-Mmm, recuerdos bonitos. Dijo sin comprender.

-Si, recuerdos que son eso, recuerdos.

-Hoy estás muy filosófico Clarck. Rió la chica, tomando la nota que una de las meseras le daba.

-Pues, creo que es parte del crecimiento. De la vida. Rió el chico, por primera vez sin preocuparse de si debía o no, lucir atractivo e inteligente para Lana.

-Me alegra mucho que las cosas entre tú y yo sigan igual. Mencionó con sinceridad Lana.

-Y yo. Aunque creo que serán mejores. Guiñó Clarck, dándole a entender a la chica, que a partir de ese momento, solamente y muy buenos amigos serían. Sin remordimientos.

Lana Lang sonrió con felicidad. Durante su estancia en la clínica de rehabilitación, había pensado en la mejor manera de expresarle a Clarck su decisión de ser solo amigos, pues Adam, el chico a quien conociera en la clínica, le causaba inquietud y porque no decirlo, le gustaba.

Pero el siempre impredecible Clark Kent la volvía a sorprender.

No cabía duda de que siempre lo amaría, pero como un amor platónico que jamás se obtendrá completamente.

Amigos, era lo mejor.

-¿Y qué te sirvo, amigo?. Recalcó Lana, esperando no haber sonado burlona.

-Nada, en realidad venía a verte por mamá. Dijo que ibas a regresarle algunas cosas. Indicó el ojiverde, riéndose del pasado y de sus temores. Tan sencillo era comprobar sentimientos.

-Si, las tengo por allá atrás...¿me esperas?. No sabía cuando vendría tu madre y yo...

-Despreocúpate, aun tengo que ir a la tienda de discos, mientras pierdo tiempo, haz lo que debes.

-Es usted toda cordialidad señor Kent. Rió Lana, sin creerse aun el cuadro que estaba presenciando. Jamás se habría imaginado a Clark Kent siendo amistoso totalmente, sin intenciones amorosas.

-Así somos los Kent. Rió Clarck, para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la tienda de enfrente.

Su sonrisa era despreocupada, ahora sabía y comprobaba, que el amor podía transformarse en amistad y aunque la chica Lang, ahora no ocupaba el cien porciento de su razón y corazón, seguiría velando por ella, pues era, una muy querida amiga.

-Hey, Clarck. Escuchó el ojiverde que le llamaban.

Había entrado en The Thalon sin percatarse de quien estaba en el lugar y al girar, comprendió que había pasado desapercibido a su buen amigo Lex Luthor.

El millonario obsesionado en saber cosas sobre él.

-Hola Lex. Sonrió, acercándose a la mesa que ocupaba el chico.

-Eres descortés. Pero como venías con Lana, te perdonaré. Se mofó el hombre de negro, mientras se levantaba para saludar a su amigo.

Siempre sería un placer casi inexplicable ver a Clarck Kent. Al menos eso pensaba Lex.

Ni sus problemas, preocupaciones o "brotes psicóticos", podrían jamás opacar la sensación que obtenía, al mirar al ojiverde frente a él.

Días antes, le había expresado su agradecimiento y amistad al chico Kent, cuando se enterara de que había ido a visitarlo al hospital psiquiatrico.

La emoción, el trato, el brillo casi amoroso que sus grises ojos sintieron al ver a su amigo, habían sido demasiadas y aun se preguntaba, porque solo lo había abrazado, cuando en realidad había querido besarlo.

-Solo somos amigos. Fue la respuesta de Clarck, la cual sacó a Lex de sus recuerdos y sentimientos.

-Si, aja y yo soy la reencarnación de María Antonieta. Rió con mofa el Luthor.

-Pues entonces lo reverenciaré, mi lady, ¿o debería decir, señor?.

Lex rió. Solo con Clark podía darse el lujo de bajar sus defensas y de ser como era en realidad.

Solo con el chico de cabellos ébano, podía ser simplemente Alexander y reír, sin compromiso.

El ruido seco, que hace una garganta al modular la voz, interrumpió aquel pequeño brote de risa entre los amigos.

Lex había olvidado las presentaciones.

-Lo siento Clarck, creo que el descortés soy yo. Sonrió, con rastros de su antigua risa incontrolable.-Clark, él es...

-Bruce Wayne, encantado en conocerte Clarck. ¿Puedo llamarte así?. Se presentó y preguntó Bruce, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Si, de hecho todos lo hacen. Sonrió el ojiverde, tomando la mano que el chico de ojos azules le ofrecía.

Bruce entonces observó al amigo de su anfitrión y miró, que el chico de cabellos negros y de sonrisa agradable, era bastante atractivo.

Clark desvió la vista y atinó a sonrojarse un poco. Bruce era muy apuesto, pero sus azulados ojos, reflejaban seguridad y agresividad, algo que lo intimidaba y que nada ni nadie había logrado en él, con excepción de Lana Lang.

-Pero toma asiento, permíteme invitarte algo. Ofreció Bruce, llamando a una de las meseras.

-No...no gracias, en realidad yo iba...

-Tómale la palabra a Bruce, de lo contrario lo tendrás sobre ti con palabras mordaces todo el día. Indicó Lex con media sonrisa.

-Te tomaré la palabra Lex. "Sobre todo esa de estar sobre él". Rió por lo bajo Bruce, mirando la anatomía completa del chico de campo. Porque a eso olía el chico Kent, a campo y a relajación total.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas Clark?. Cuestionó Bruce, interrumpiendo el dialogo que seguramente Lex comenzaría con su amigo. Bruce había notado cierto brillo ansioso y alegre en el menor de los Luthor. Y si no se equivocaba, todo esto y seguramente más, era ocasionado por el chico de ojos verdes que se sonrojaba ante sus miradas.

Calculaba que Clarck tendría su edad y de ser así, la diversión comenzaría. Un punto a su favor y al parecer muy fuerte.

-Estudio.

-Comprendo. ¿Y algún Hobbie en particular?. Volvió a cuestionar el millonario gótico.

-Pues...

-Clarck es muy bueno en el periodismo. Tal vez estudie eso cuando termine la preparatoria, ¿no es así Clark?.

El aludido respiró, sin percatarse de que desde hacía momentos no lo hacía.

Bruce lo ponía extrañamente nervioso y la intervención de su amigo, lo aliviaba de sobre manera.

Le sonrió sin ocultarlo.

-Ciudad gótica tiene una sede magnifica de la gran Universidad de Periodismo. Podrías estudiar ahí. Opinó Bruce, mirando con diversión a Lex. Un combate íntimo, y todo por la atención del chico campirano.

"¿Qué significa él para ti, Lex?". Se preguntó, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Clarck.

-He escuchado eso y...

-Metrópolis es un mejor lugar para ello. No olvides que The Planet está ahí y es el mejor diario mundial. La universidad Metropolitana tiene contacto con él. Planteó Lex, como si ofreciera un mejor negocio a un gran capitalista.

-Buen punto, si quieres ser un simple columnista. Pero si quieres acción y un Pulitzer, La Universidad Gótica es la mejor. Opinó Bruce, encantado de ver a Lex mirarlo con recelo, pues había conseguido la atención del chico ojiverde, que se debatía entre escuchar tanto una como otra opinión.

-Pero yo se que Clarck quiere...

-Un momento. Interrumpió Clarck, aquello era simplemente ridículo.- No quiero una discusión por mi, en realidad aun no se si quiero estudiar periodismo o no. Y sé que la universidad que escoja, será la mejor opción para mí. Dijo el chico sin perder la amabilidad ni la sonrisa.

"Buena derecha Clarck". Pensó Lex, riendo ante el rostro desconcertado de Bruce.

"Magnifico duelista, eso me gusta". Pensó Bruce, cuando se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa.

Clarck simplemente miró al frente. No sabía el porque de la discusión, pero era tonta.

En primera, porque La Universidad Metropolitana era demasiado costosa, y en segunda, porque el amigo de Lex...

Clarck volvió a mirar a Bruce, quien permanecía callado pero teniendo otro encuentro de miradas con Lex. En un momento, Clarck deshizo sus sospechas.

-¿Eres Bruce Wayne?. ¿El Bruce Wayne millonario y empresario de ciudad Gótica?. Preguntó Clarck sin salir de su asombro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta con anterioridad?.

-Sí, el mismo. Sonrió Bruce, halagado de que alguien lo conociera.

-Tardaste un poco en descubrirlo Clarck. Rió Lex y el ojiverde se apenó un poco. Seguramente si Cloe lo veía, lo retaría seriamente por su despistado sentido periodístico.

-Eres...muy joven, yo pensé que eras mayor. Comunicó Clarck.

-Descuida, de hecho, todo el mundo piensa lo mismo. No creen que un chico de diecisiete años, pueda hacerse cargo de un imperio y aportar mejoras en el sector empresarial. Sonrió con ironía el chico gótico, cuya respuesta iba dirigida a los Luthor.

Lex lo captó enseguida.

-¿Diecisiete?. Yo tengo diecisiete. Casi gritó el chico, sintiéndose estúpido de repente, por emocionarse tanto.

Bruce miro a Clarck y sin saber porque, rió. Rió con normalidad y cordialidad. Aquel chico le parecía inocente y listo. Todas las cualidades humanas, encerradas en un solo individuo.

Le pareció gracioso, que fuera precisamente un amigo de Lex Luthor, quien lo llevara a reír de esa forma. Y le gustó.

Clarck se sonrojó un poco. Al parecer, ese no era su día.

Lex miraba la escena y un poco de celos cruzó por su corazón.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener a Clarck para él. Sus risas, su inocencia, su amistad y ahora Bruce quería apoderarse de lo único Humano que tenía en la vida.

Clarck jamás lo había traicionado y aunque tenía sus secretos, lo apreciaba. El único "mortal" que lo quería por quien era.

No permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara, mucho menos Bruce Wayne.

=Clarck. Llamaron los dos hombres y el aludido sonrió un poco. Jamás había visto a nadie compitiendo por obtener su atención, ni siquiera a Cloe o a Lana. Aquello levantaba su orgullo, pero al mismo tiempo lo desconcertaba.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?. Es que...no me cabe en la cabeza que tú seas amigo de este...citadino con complejos pueblerinos. Rió Bruce y Clarck tuvo que disimular su risa también. Bruce era muy gracioso, a su manera, pero lo era.

-Nada del otro mundo. Respondió el ojiverde.

-Clarck me salvó la vida. Respondió Lex, con ojos brillantes y agradecidos.

-Wow, así que Clarck Kent, a parte de salva vidas, buen periodista y si no me equivoco, amigo. Es modesto. Esto si que es bueno. Sonrió Bruce. Comenzaba a gustarle el sonrojo que adquirían las mejillas del chico campirano.

-Solo...hice lo que debía. Murmuró Clarck.

-Pero es un héroe y muchos por aquí lo admiten. Siguió Lex. Un extraño orgullo se formaba en su pecho al reconocer las habilidades de su amigo.

-No es nada Lex.

-¿Nada?. Si no fuera por ti, muchas personas estarían muertas, incluyéndome. Eres un héroe Clarck.

-Si sigues así, voy a terminar por creerlo y después no me soportarás. "Advirtió Clarck".

-Hazlo, por mi no hay problemas.

Y entre los dos, una mirada se cruzo. Lex mostraba cariño y Clarck...

"Vaya, Vaya, mira lo que el gato trajo a casa. Esto se ve interesante. Bingo, diría yo. Cómo voy a divertirme en Smallville y sobre todo, contigo Lex. Ojo por ojo...debilidad y yo gano". Bruce rió por lo bajo a sus pensamientos. Había llegado su diversión.

-Clarck. Llamó Lana desde el mostrador, interrumpiendo todo.

El ojiverde desvió la mirada y se levantó de la mesa, acercándose al mostrador desde donde la chica de rasgos orientales le llamaba.

-Bonita chica, ¿quién es?. Preguntó Bruce con curiosidad.

-Lana Lang. La dueña del lugar.

-¿Socia?. Entonces no me meto con ella. Fue la respuesta del chico gótico.

-Es la enamorada de Clark. Comunicó Lex "por casualidad".

-Pues no la culpo. Clarcki es atractivo, encantador...creo que la chica Lang tiene competencia. Sonrió Bruce, mirando a Lex.

-¿Tú?. Se mofó el Luthor sin poder creerlo.

-Yo, digo que dos. Fue toda la respuesta de Bruce, para después levantarse y abrirle la puerta a Clarck que llevaba una "pesada" caja en las manos.

Lex no supo que lo asaltó: ¿risa, compasión, diversión, celos?.

Cualesquiera que fueran las intenciones de Bruce, no le gustaban.

Era su deber proteger a Clarck de alimañas como Bruce, que solo buscaban diversión.

Clarck era un chico serio y no permitiría que lo corrompieran.

-Maldito Wayne. Maldijo, depositando un billete en la mesa y saliendo tras el gótico. Si osaba hacerle algo a su amigo, pagaría con sangre, sobre todo, por quitar de su lado, al único ser que le daba lo que buscaba.

La rivalidad comenzaba. Inconsciente para unos, a modo de diversión para otros.

Es Smallville y todo es posible.

Me tardé y lo lamento.

Gracias por los comentarios, los tengo presentes

Espero que este pequeño capitulo les haya gustado.

Esperen más, porque esto apenas comienza.

¿Qué pasará con Clarck?.

¿Qué tiene planeado Bruce?

¿A caso Lex se dará cuenta de un sentimiento que aflora?.

Ya lo veremos.

Katrinna Le Fay 


	3. Rivalry3

TITULO: RIVALRY TERCERA PARTE. Serie: Smallville Pairings: ?/? Category: Slash, Nc-17. Raiting: PG-13, R, Nc-17. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Smallville, e invitados. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Tiempo: Tercera temporada. Después del capitulo donde Lex Luthor es ingresado en un sanatorio Psiquiátrico. En calidad de Universo Alterno. Lugar: Smallville.  
FEEDBACK: katrinnalefayyahoo.com.mx  
katrinnalefayhotmail.com shaniaxshotmail.com  
  
El partido había concluido con la victoria de los "Crows". 26 a 17. El nuevo capitán del equipo era toda una celebridad, desde que el desaparecido Witney hubiera pisado el campo de juegos. La temporada estaba casi por finalizar y si la preparatoria de Smallville lograba seguir con su racha de buena suerte, la copa estaría de nuevo en manos de la escuela.  
  
Stuard Rich era el lanzador estrella del equipo. Había pasado de don nadie a estrella, en menos de lo que se imaginaba. El nuevo entrenador así lo había querido, desde que viera su brazo en acción en una práctica fuera de las instalaciones de la escuela. Muchos decían que aquella demostración de "talento", era una farsa por parte del chico para por fin, después de tres años, ingresar en el equipo.  
  
"Siempre fue un idiota y repentinamente un día es un genio del lanzamiento. Esto tiene que ser una broma". Decían varios por igual.  
  
Y en realidad había mucho de cierto en las palabras, pues Stuard Rich siempre había sido un chico intelectual, de anteojos, excesivamente delgado y escondido tras los libros cual necesidad en la vida. No era secreto de nadie que el chico Rich amaba el futboll como a nada en la vida y pese a sus buenas intenciones por conseguir un papel dentro del equipo, habían fallado por obvias razones.  
  
Pero de cualquier manera, Stuard era el capitán y lanzador de los "Crows" por decisión del entrenador.  
  
Clarck Kent se dirigía hasta las instalaciones de la escuela, para ser más precisos, a la editorial de "The Torch". Avanzaba despacio, procurando rebobinar la memoria de su cámara digital. Su editora en jefe lo había mandado a fotografiar el partido de los cuervos y sin duda había conseguido tomas formidables.  
  
-Hey. Clarck.  
  
El chico escuchó el grito y detuvo su marcha. En realidad hacía un día muy bonito y bien podía esperar un poco más en el aire fresco.  
  
-Hey, Pete. Buen juego. Sonrió Clarck, cuando su mejor amigo lo alcanzó. -Si. Por poco y nos ganan. Lo bueno fue que nos recuperamos en el último minuto. Sonrió el chico, respirando hondo para recuperar el aire. -Stuard está haciendo un buen trabajo como capitán y lanzador pero... -¿Pero?. Indagó Pete, mientras reanudaban la marcha. -Tú y yo conocemos a Stuard desde pequeños y bien sabemos que no es el tipo de chico musculoso y cotizado. -Creo que veo tú punto. Aun recuerdo cuando los chicos de séptimo lo lanzaban a la basura o metían su cabeza en el inodoro. Recordó Pete, sin evitar reír por la memoria. -Exacto. Stuard siempre fue un chico intelectual y rezagado. No comprendo como de la noche a la mañana es el capitán y estrella del equipo de futboll. -La vida da muchas vueltas. Todo es posible. -¿En Smallville?. Preguntó con sarcasmo el ojiverde.  
  
Pete simplemente sonrió y le restó importancia a los hechos. Su amigo simplemente se estaba volviendo paranoico, como Cloe Sullivan.  
  
-Clarck. Llamó Cloe, cuando ambos chicos arribaron a la edición del diario. -Hola. Vengo del campo. Se excusó Clarck, previendo el reto de la rubia. -Lo sé. Escuché en la radio que el partido ya había terminado. -Traje las fotos. Sonrió el chico, buscando toda excusa factible para evitar cualquier grito de la rubia. -Ya lo sé. Respondió la chica un tanto exasperada.  
  
Pete simplemente reprimía la risa. Era fascinante ver al hombre más poderoso de la tierra, ansioso ante su editora en jefe. Y es que la rubia podía ser la chica más linda, cordial y amable del mundo, pero cuando se enfadaba o el asunto se refería al periodismo. La chica podía cambiar, de ser adorable a una temible mujer enfada. Clarck lo sabía, por eso sus excusas.  
  
-Solo me tarde cinco minutos más. No puedes retarme por ello. Se quejó el ojiverde. Depositando la cámara sobre uno de los escritorios. -¿Quieres dejar de ponerte a la defensiva?. Exclamó la chica, molesta por la actitud desconfiada de su amigo. -¿Entonces que hice?.  
  
Cloe respiró hondo y contó hasta diez. Clarck podía ser atractivo y excelente chico, pero en ocasiones la exasperaba de sobre manera.  
  
-Mira, tomé las fotos. Fui al partido aunque no quería. Investigué a Rich y... -¡CLARCK, CÁLLATE!. Ordenó la chica, un poco roja por el momento.  
  
Esta vez Pete no ocultó la risa y soltando una carcajada, hizo a Clarck sonrojar. A veces no sabía como lidiar con sus amigos. Sobre todo con Cloe.  
  
-Sólo iba a decirte que tu padre llamó. Quiere que vayas a casa temprano. Informó la rubia, volviendo a sentarse tras su computador. -Ha. Era eso. Suspiró Clarck, sintiendo el rojo de su rostro, desplazarse poco a poco. -No sé porque tus palabras. Yo no soy exigente ni nada de eso. Puedo ser muy competitiva, pero jamás haría nada en contra de ustedes. ¿Por qué me tratan entonces así?. Se quejó la chica, moviendo el Mause un poco, para deslizar un encabezado que rezaba:  
  
"The Crows ganan. El brazo poderoso de Stuard Rich lo hace de nuevo".  
  
-Clarck se lució en las fotografías. Podrías poner ahí, la última. Cuando Stuard nos hizo ganar el partido. Opinó Pete, acercándose un poco a la rubia. Su amor por ella era un secreto para la chica, más no para Clarck, quien repentinamente se sintió un intruso. -Si, se que es buen fotógrafo, por eso lo envié. Sonrió la chica, regalándole al ojiverde su usual sonrisa cómplice.  
  
El ojiverde se sintió incómodo e incapaz de soportar más tiempo el evidente malestar de su amigo, decidió marcharse.  
  
-Yo...debo irme. Si necesitas algo más, solo llámame Cloe. -Lo haré. Gracias por todo Clarck. Sonrió la rubia. -Nos vemos Pete. -Cuídate, amigo. Despidió el chico moreno, para después regresa su atención al cliqueo que la chica hacía con el Mause.  
  
Clarck salió despreocupadamente, había hecho un buen trabajo ese día. Antes, después de un partido, acostumbraba ir a The Thalon para tomar algo a favor de la victoria del equipo. Pero como ya no eran otros tiempos y su corazón ya no insistía en ver a Lana Lang, decidió retirarse a su casa y terminar tanto los deberes de la escuela, como los de la granja.  
  
-Hola Clarck.  
  
El ojiverde se giró y se encontró de frente con Stuard Rich. El capitán del equipo de Futboll.  
  
-Hola Stuard. Sonrió Clarck. -¿Ya te vas?. Pensé que irías a The Talon. Preguntó el rubio. -No, hoy no iré. Tengo deberes. Informó Clarck, reanudando su marcha. -Sabes, últimamente te he visto muy lejano de Lana. ¿A caso tu eterna atracción por ella ha desaparecido?. -Ham...no. Pero es mejor la amistad, ¿no crees?. Fue la respuesta del chico. No quería explicar nada. Total, ni él mismo comprendía ese repentino cambio de sentimientos. -Si, lo sé. En ocasiones es mejor la amistad. Suspiró el rubio, deteniéndose frente a la parada del autobús.  
  
Clarck sonrió y decidió no preguntar nada. Desde hacia tiempo que Stuard y él no conversaban tan animadamente. El chico rubio simplemente se había alejado y el ojiverde no cuestionaría sus motivos.  
  
-Tú y yo éramos unidos, ¿qué nos sucedió?.  
  
La cuestión aturdió a Clarck.  
  
-¿Cómo?. -Tú y yo éramos amigos. ¿Qué nos sucedió Clarck?. A veces extraño las llamadas de media noche o los pick nick en tu granero. Era fabuloso. Sonrió el rubio. -Si. Más cuando mamá nos encontraba y nos retaba por salir de noche. Era genial cuando nos escabullíamos a ver las estrellas. -Compartimos esa pasión Clarck. Las estrellas son nuestras, ¿lo recuerdas?. -Si. Prometimos alcanzarlas y al parecer tú lo has logrado. Mírate, capitán y lanzador estrella del equipo. Por lo menos uno de los dos logró alcanzarlas. Sonrió el ojiverde, memorando las cosas que casi había olvidado ya.  
  
Stuard miró a Clarck. No solo él había cambiado, el ojiverde había madurado demasiado. Siempre había sido el más sensato de los dos, y en esos momentos no era la excepción. Pero había algo en Clarck que había cambiado. Tal vez la mirada o la musculatura, proveniente de los trabajos en la granja. Stuard no lo sabía, pero Clarck se miraba más...humano, que antes.  
  
-Has cambiado mucho. De la noche a la mañana grandes pectorales y músculos aparecieron en ti. Siempre fuiste delgado. Rió Clarck. -Si, "huesitos Rich" para los amigos, ¿verdad Clarck?. -Ese sobre nombre te quedaba bien. Rió el chico con complicidad. -Pues...todos cambiamos. Tú también. -Si hicieras lo que yo en la granja, lo entenderías. -Lo sé. Lo sé.  
  
Repentinamente el silencio se hizo. Los temas de conversación habían desaparecido. Ya no tenían nada en común.  
  
-Bien...yo me voy. Te veré después Stuard. -Si...después. Sonrió el rubio con esfuerzos. -Saluda a tus padres y...felicidades, jugaste muy bien hoy. Guiñó Clarck, alejándose del futbolista.  
  
Cuando el ojiverde se perdió de vista, el rubio suspiró. ¿Hasta cuando sería capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos?.  
  
-A veces es mejor una amistad. Repitió el chico con sonrisa melancólica.  
  
Antes de que Stuard se pusiera en marcha, un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho hizo su aparición. Ante esto, Rich procuró caminar hasta un lugar desierto. El dolor inicial comenzaba a escocerle el brazo y gotas rojas de sangre manchaban ya el pulcro piso que sus pasos rápidos dejaban atrás.  
  
Stuard Rich se apresuró a entrar a la escuela y a encontrar un aula bacía. Cuando el futbolista se pensó solo, buscó deprisa en el interior de su mochila.  
  
El rictus de dolor en su rostro, mostraba la desesperación y la sensación inequívoca del dolor contenido.  
  
Cuando pensó que no podría más, una larga jeringa se encontró en sus manos, en cuyo interior un líquido verde fosforescente se veía. Sin tardanza, la estrella de los cuervos, tomó el objeto y se lo incrustó en el brazo derecho, procurando que todo el verde líquido entrara por sus venas.  
  
Dos minutos después, el sudor que cubría el cuerpo del rubio, se disipó y el dolor se esfumó como si en realidad jamás hubiera estado ahí.  
  
Stuard se levantó del piso y sonrió con cinismo.  
  
-Yo logré alcanzar las estrellas con ingenio. Sé que podré lograrlo todo con eso. Fueron sus palabras, para después arrojar la jeringa a la basura, colocarse su chaqueta amarilla y salir del aula como si nada hubiera pasado. Muchas personas decían que el lanzador se drogaba y a pesar del anti dopin negativo, seguían hablando de ello. Ahora, con las pruebas en la mano, todo el mundo se enteraría de la verdad.  
  
-Ya veremos si eres tan listo como aparentas, "Huesitos Rich".  
  
-Ya vine Papá. -Hola hijo, ¿qué tal el juego?. -Bien, ganamos. -Stuard es un gran lanzador. Lo vi la semana pasada en el noticiero local. Ha cambiado mucho. Sonrió Jonathan, después de apagar la sierra de madera y mirar a su hijo. -Si, "huesitos Rich" ya no está más por aquí. Es increíble como una persona cambia tanto con los años. -Pues mírate tú.  
  
Clarck solo sonrió. Muchas personas le decían lo mismo, pero él no le tomaba importancia, simplemente porque evitaba la palabra "cambio". Sus padres sabían el por qué.  
  
-¿Terminarás con el granero?. Preguntó Jonathan, sacándose los guantes gruesos de trabajo. -Si, por eso estoy aquí. Comunicó Clarck, quien ya estaba en camiseta corta y listo para terminar sus deberes pendientes. -Sabes, ahora que lo pienso. Estás muy extraño. -¿Yo?. Preguntó el ojiverde sin entender. -Si. Regularmente estás con Lana cuando los cuervos ganan. Ahora estás aquí ayudando con los deberes, y no precisamente por la llamada que hice a The Torch. ¿Estás enfermo?.  
  
El rostro divertido de Jonathan, sacó una risita de la garganta de Clarck.  
  
-No papá, simplemente han pasado muchas cosas estos días. Es todo. -¿Cosas?. ¿Cómo qué?. Quiso saber el hombre. Todo lo correspondiente a Clarck y sus sentimientos, eran su asunto. -Pues...papá, ¿pueden los sentimientos cambiar?. Clarck encaró a su padre. Aun estaba confuso sobre ese tema. -Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?. Respondió Jonathan, conciente de hacia donde se dirigían las cosas. -Es que...sabes, parecerá ridículo pero...un día amo a Lana más que a la vida misma. Jonathan reprimió una risita. Los adolescentes siempre exageraban en temas del amor.- Pero ahora...solo la quiero como una amiga. -Es natural. Cuando las personas crecemos, nuestra fase de enamoramiento también lo hace. Cambia de nivel igual que nosotros. Jamás en intensidad, pero si tal vez de preferencias. -¿Preferencias?. Cuestionó el chico, interesado en el tema que al parecer su padre dominaba mejor que él. -Si...digo, tal vez ya es hora de que te interesen otro tipo de personas y chicas. Más intelectuales, más de tú área de trabajo, etc. Es normal. No te preocupes. Jonathan palmeó el hombro de su hijo, mientras que este intentaba sonreírle. El amor era complicado, más para él.  
  
-¿Todo bien?. -Si papá, solo...creo que debo acostumbrarme a esta soledad. Indicó el chico, mostrando su corazón. -Lo harás. O alguien volverá a llenarlo. Confía en mí.  
  
El ojiverde sonrió esta vez con emotividad. Era bueno confiar en su padre para ese tipo de "problemas". Se sentía mejor después de disipar sus dudas.  
  
-¿Interrumpo?. Una voz llegó desde la puerta de madera entre abierta.  
  
Los dos Kent voltearon al unísono, encontrándose a un joven con elegante porte y negras vestiduras.  
  
-Hola Lex. Saludó Clarck con extensa sonrisa en labios. -Hola. Respondió el menor de los Luthor, acercándose al par de Kent que lo miraban sonrientes.-Siento interrumpir. -Descuida, yo ya me iba. Asegúrate de hacer las cosas correctamente. Recordó Jonathan, antes de salir del granero y dejar al par de amigos en soledad.  
  
-¿Y, a qué se debe tú visita Lex?. Preguntó el ojiverde, moviendo unas cajas de posición. -Solo vine a visitarte. Hace días que no te veía. Informó Lex, haciéndose a un lado para que su amigo caminara con libertad. -Bueno, solo han pasado tres días desde que te vi en The Talon. No es una eternidad. Rió Clarck. -Lo sé, solo quería conversar, es todo.  
  
Clarck bajó la paca de paja y miró los grises ojos de su amigo. ¿Desde cuando Lex Luthor iba solo a conversar con él?.  
  
-¿Qué?. Preguntó Lex desconcertado. -Nada, solo me preguntaba en donde has puesto a mi amigo Lex, es todo. Rió Clarck, subiendo los escalones que lo llevarían a su espacio privado en la parte alta del granero. -Clarck. Reclamó Lex en tono juguetón. -Es que tú nunca vienes a conversar solamente. Siempre a resolver problemas del día, a saber como me las arreglo como "super héroe". A decirme que tú padre mando a investigarme nuevamente o...a saber si Lana y yo regresamos. Fuera de eso...para nada más vienes aquí. Concluyó el ojiverde, indicándole a Lex que se sentara en el sofá. -Sé que he sido desconsiderado, por eso he venido a reivindicarme. -¿Cómo?, ¿viniendo a conversar sobre trivialidades?. No lo creo Lex. Tienes bastante trabajo que hacer como para perder el tiempo conversando conmigo.  
  
Por extraña razón, la voz de Clarck iba cargada de resentimiento y tristeza. Para el joven Kent, el reclamo sonó "natural", pero para Lex, había sonado a dolor.  
  
-Clarck, yo... -¿Y Bruce?. Preguntó Clarck, tratando de que sus mejillas no cambiaran de color. El recuerdo del ojiazul, aun lo intimidaba un poco. -En casa. Siendo un chico mimado. Informó Lex con enfado. ¿Por qué tenía Clarck que preguntar por el ególatra chico gótico? -Ha. Pensé que tú y él... -No soy niñera de nadie Clarck. Mi padre solo lo mandó por unos negocios y en cuanto terminen, él se irá. Informó tajante el chico Luthor.  
  
Clarck solo asintió. Lex se había molestado y no sabía el por que.  
  
-Sabes, no pude dejar de escuchar la conversación que tuviste con tu padre hace un momento. ¿Cómo es eso de que ya no amas a Lana?. Preguntó Lex, cambiando de tema. No quería enfadarse, mucho menos frente a Clarck. -Pues...si, eso. Ya no la amo. -¿Y ese cambio tan repentino?. Quiso saber Lex. -No lo sé. Un día el sentimiento estaba ahí y al siguiente ya no. Creo que es lo mejor, tanto para ella como para mi. Concluyó el chico. -Si. Amores vienen y amores se van. La vida es un constante cambio Clarck. Pero no dudes de que algún día alguien llegará, más fuerte y poderoso que Lana y se incrustará en tú corazón con firmeza. Para nunca irse.  
  
¿Cuándo Lex se había acercado tanto a él?. Era la interrogante que Clarck tenía, mientras miraba la grisácea mirada de Lex. Las palabras del chico rico eran profundas y con mucho sentido. Clarck entonces comenzó a sudar y a sentir una especie de ansiedad, reconocible tal vez porque era la misma que en antaño aparecía cuando Lana estaba cerca.  
  
El sostenerle la mirada a un Luthor, hablaba de la valentía de las personas y Lex sabía que Clarck era valiente. Por eso le gustaba mirar sus ojos verdes. Ojos que brillaban con inocencia, aun. Todo el chico Kent era un enigma, pero tan necesario, como el mismo aire. Su vida había dado un giro desde que el ojiverde lo salvara de morir ahogado y en ese momento, tras tener años de una amistad, no se cansaba de contemplarle tan cerca y tan...¿ansioso?. -¿Ocurre algo Clarck?. Preguntó Lex con preocupación. -No...no...nada. Sonrió el chico y se alejó de Lex. ¿Por qué se sentía nervioso con solo mirar y tener cerca a Lex Luthor?. -¿No estás enfermo?. -No, solo....estaba pensando en...en lo bueno que sería para The Torch una entrevista con Bruce Wayne. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor y...comunicárselo a Bruce?.  
  
Lex tubo que controlarse para no gritar. Había sido un momento íntimo. Más que cualquier otro y la mención de Bruce Wayne lo había arruinado todo.  
  
-Si. Con gusto. Sonrió con fingida cordialidad el chico de negro. -Gracias. Significa mucho para mi...y Cloe. Se apresuró a añadir el ojiverde.  
  
De nuevo el silencio, pero esta vez Clarck no supo porque el corazón comenzó a latir deprisa.  
  
Lex se estaba acercando nuevamente a él y aunque sabía que solo era un gesto amistoso, que a diario tenía para con él. No evitó temblar y sonrojarse un poco. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?.  
  
Lex sonrió. Las mejillas de Clarck habían adquirido un rojo suave que lograba formar en el ojiverde, un aura hermosa y pura. El chico Luthor se maravilló con la imagen y sin saber el porque, quiso acercarse y tocar la piel que parecía salida de un "Boticheli".  
  
Y la respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada para el hombre más poderoso de la tierra. Jamás había sentido cosa tal. ¿Por qué en ese momento?. ¿A caso se estaba enfermando?.  
  
-Imposible. Murmuró en voz alta. -¿Imposible?, ¿qué?. Indagó Lex ante el comentario de su amigo. -Imposible que...que... -¿Qué?. Lex se acercó más. ¿Por qué no podía detenerse?. -Que yo... -¿Qué tú?.. -Que...que... -Clarck, tienes llamada. Gritó su madre desde afuera del granero.  
  
Clarck suspiró, sin saber que retenía aire. Pensó en lo conveniente del grito, pues estaba a punto de cometer una locura.  
  
-Yo... -Ve y responde. Yo ya debo irme. Solo pasé un momento. Sonrió Lex, maldiciendo el grito de la dama pelirroja. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?. ¿Besar a Clarck?. -Bien yo...te veré después y...y...gracias por lo de Bruce. Sonrió Clarck con nerviosismo, para apresurarse a bajar las escaleras y salir del lugar, antes de que sus impulsos lo llevaran a ¿besar a Lex Luthor?. Si, eso era lo que iba a hacer antes de que su madre lo llamara.  
  
Lex salió del graneo y subió de inmediato a su Porche plateado. Un modelo exacto, al que destrozara tres años atrás, cuando Clarck le había salvado la vida.  
  
-Clarck. Suspiró, antes de arrancar el motor y salir de la Granja Kent. Algo extraño le sucedía....pero extraño era también, que no quería que eso, se fuera.  
  
-¿Diga?. -¿Clarck?. Preguntó una voz desconocida para el chico. -Si. ¿Quién habla?. Indagó el ojiverde. -Tres días y ya te has olvidado de mi. Que malo eres Clarck. La voz que pretendía sonar herida, pegó de lleno en los sentidos de Clarck, haciendo que su rostro volviera a elevar el rojo que casi había desaparecido ya. -¿Bruce?. -Así me dicen. Río el chico gótico tras el teléfono. -Que sorpresa tan agradable. -Solo quería saludarte. Hace días que no te veo. Pensé que me sacarías a ver algo en el pueblo. Lex es un aguafiestas, salió hace rato y no me dijo a donde. Estoy aquí aburriéndome como tonto. Informó Bruce. -Ha...¿de veras?. Preguntó el ojiverde, fingiendo demencia sobre el paradero del chico Luthor. -Si. ¿Por qué no vienes a la mansión?. Tal vez podamos ir por ahí y...no sé, hacer algo divertido. Propuso el chico gótico, caminando cual león enjaulado en el estudio de Lex Luthor. -Yo.... -Si no quieres no te obligo. Tal vez después. -Pues...  
  
Clarck estaba en predicamentos. Quería ser cortés con el chico gótico, pero al mismo tiempo no quería verlo. Su mirada azul penetrante le causaba conflicto. Por eso había evitado ir a la mansión Luthor aquellos días. Bruce Wayne lo intimidaba.  
  
-¿Clarck?. -Si, si, yo...mira, ¿qué te parece si mañana pasas a la escuela y...yo... -Si. Dime, lo que sea. Sonrió Bruce, le gustaba el tono ansioso del ojiverde. -Yo...quería...quiero...que me concedas una entrevista para el diario escolar. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba tanto?. Solo era una petición común y corriente. -¿Tú harás la entrevista?. Quiso saber Bruce, antes de dar un veredicto. -Si. Asintió Clarck. -Entonces acepto. ¿A qué hora?. -Pues...a medio día. Después de clases. Así no habrá nadie que nos...te interrumpa. Corrigió el ojiverde, sintiéndose tonto por tartamudear. -Estaré ahí a medio día. Yo te busco. Será un placer encontrar tu habitad de trabajo. Sonrió Bruce, imaginando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Clarck Kent. -Bien. Fue todo lo que Clarck pudo decir, su madre comenzaba a mirarlo con extrañeza. -De acuerdo, entonces Buenas Noches Clarck. Espero que la noche sea agradable. Bruce se permitió un tono sensual, antes de escuchar un quedo "tú también", por parte de Clarck y en seguida el sonido que indicaba el corte de la comunicación.  
  
Bruce bajó el auricular y sonrió divertido.  
  
-Hay, el pececito se acerca a la trampa. ¿Qué hará Lex cuando sepa que estaré a solas con su "amigo?. Ojalá tuviera una cámara. Rió el chico gótico, lanzándose al sofá de cuero de Lex y planeando lo que haría cuando tuviera a Clarck Kent en frente.  
  
Los tres días pasados, había cansado a Lex con su insistencia de que lo llevara con Clarck. El chico Luthor había evidenciado su molestia y Bruce había aumentado su insistencia, incluyendo adjetivos como: "Es un gran chico. Es atractivo,¿Crees que le agradé?", entre otros. Bruce sabía que Lex le profesaba un gran afecto a Clarck Kent y eso le servía a él, para su diversión particular.  
  
-Mañana será divertido. Si tengo suerte me lleva a conocer su casa y después...ya no te insistiré Lex, yo haré las cosas por mi cuesta. Rió el muchacho, tomando un dardo e insertándolo en la diana tras la puerta.  
  
El día siguiente sería divertido.  
  
-¿Quién era Clarck?. Quiso saber Martha cuando su hijo colgó el teléfono. -Un...amigo. Informó el chico con una sonrisa. -¿Te sientes bien?. Estas muy rojo. Dijo la dama, tocando la frente de su alto y fornido hijo. -Si mamá solo...voy a terminar mi tarea. Informó, importándole muy poco el tener que recordarle a su madre que él no enfermaba. Lo que quería era salir de la vista de todo ojo humano y averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo con él.  
  
¿Por qué razón su corazón se agitaba en presencia de Lex?. Y sobre todo, ¿por qué también lo hacía en presencia de Bruce Wayne?. Eran dudas, que se resolverían tal vez....después.  
  
Stuard Rich caminaba despreocupadamente por las solitarias calles de Smallville. Había sido un día perfecto. Una victoria más en su lista, miles de porras, aceptaciones y sonrisas, pero sobre todo, había corroborado algo que le interesaba, desde que tenía memoria.  
  
"Solo somos amigos. Adam es, ham...mi novio ahora". Habían sido las palabras de Lana Lang, cuya faz se había encendido de inmediato ante la mención de su nuevo novio.  
  
Stuard sonrió más. Clarck le había dicho la verdad. Su camino estaba libre entonces.  
  
-Clarck. Suspiró el rubio fornido, deteniéndose frente a una tienda para mirar su imagen.  
  
Desde pequeño había sido una especie de chico retraído, o al menos eso solían decir las personas. A él siempre le habían interesado los libros de ciencia, de química, vivir en un mundo donde no lo lastimaran o se burlaran de él por sus extrañas preferencias o complexión.  
  
Huesitos Rich era su apodo y con cierto motivo se lo habían impuesto. Las tiroides eran su problema, por lo que parte de su infancia y adolescencia, las había pasado en hospitales y en salas de exámenes médicos, para que lo ayudaran a agilizar su crecimiento y desarrollo.  
  
Por esto y las burlas, Stuard jamás había encontrado un amigo, a excepción de Clarck Kent. El niño, en su tiempo, le había dado su amistad completa, sin pedir ayuda en exámenes o hacerle burlas. Clarck había sido el único en toda su vida, que le había mostrado amistad sincera y de corazón.  
  
Para Stuard, la amistad que sostuviera con Clarck Kent había significado demasiado, al punto de hacer crecer en su corazón, un sentimiento que solo él conocía.  
  
Un día cualquiera descubrió que su amistad con Clarck Kent no quedaba solo en eso. Él, se había enamorado del gentil ojiverde y por miedo a perder una amistad, jamás se atrevió a decirlo. Por tal motivo se había alejado del chico Kent y retraído nuevamente en sus libros y en sus sueños de ser alguien importante en la vida.  
  
Pero sucedió que un día, encontró la manera de alcanzar lo que quería y desde ese momento se sintió capaz de hacerlo todo. Incluso de revelarle al chico ojiverde, que pese a todo, continuó viéndolo de lejos, que lo amaba como a nadie y que por él, era capaz de hacerlo todo.  
  
-Estaba planeando quitar a Lana de en medio. Se dijo, mientras su reflejo le sonreía con vanidad.- Pero ahora las cosas son mas sencillas y no hace falta mancharme las manos por nada.  
  
Y continuó su camino, hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron a su hogar.  
  
-¿En donde estabas Stuard?. Preguntó la madre del rubio. -Con mis amigos, celebrando Mi, victoria. Enfatizó con orgullo. -Stuard, ya sabes que no me gustan esos chicos. Son...extraños. Murmuró la mujer. -¿Y yo no lo soy, mamá?. Cuestionó el rubio, mirando con ferocidad a la mujer. -Pues yo... -Deja que se divierta Rouse, se lo merece. La voz de Erick Rich, hizo sonreír a Stuard. Su padre era el único que disfrutaba Sus victorias, como era debido. -Gracias papá, voy a descansar. -Hazlo, el entrenador me dijo que mañana hay práctica temprano. Debes descansar ese brazo, campeón. Rió el hombre, dando un leve golpe en el brazo derecho de su hijo.  
  
Stuard hizo una mueca forzosa de sonrisa complaciente y después se dirigió piso arriba, hacia su habitación. No era secreto para nadie en el pueblo, que Erick Rich siempre se había avergonzado del físico y pocas habilidades de su unigénito. El hombre había sido capitán y campeón colegial en sus tiempos y su sueño era que su o sus hijos siguieran sus pasos. Stuard siempre tubo que soportar la cruda verdad y sobre todo, los insultos que su padre le daba. No siempre lo había tratado con tanta cordialidad, no, hasta que comenzó a cambiar y a ser un triunfador.  
  
La puerta de la última habitación se abrió y después de que la luz iluminó el lugar, se pudo observar la decoración que Stuard Rich tenía en su alcoba.  
  
Afiches de deportistas, de futbolistas y trofeos, habían remplazado lo que en antaño había albergado libros y afiches de ciencia y tecnología. Lo único que sobrevivía, era el computador y algunos libros, que para Stuard eran un tesoro.  
  
Aseguró la puerta y después, con pereza, deslizó la chamarra amarilla por su cuerpo. Su mano buscó un control remoto y al presionar el botón rojo de enfrente, una pared oculta al desconocido, se abrió. Y entonces Stuard esbozó una sonrisa. Frente a él, el chico de sus sueños se encontraba.  
  
Afiches, recortes y fotografías, tapizaban la oculta pared que Stuard Rich había creado especialmente para el chico Kent.  
  
Era su secreto, un altar a su dueño y amor. El rubio entonces se acercó a uno de los afiches, que fácilmente había sacado de las fotografías que a escondidas le tomaba al ojiverde, y depositó un beso que su "novio" imaginario recibió sin borrar su brillante sonrisa.  
  
-Ya es tiempo Clarck, ya puedo decírtelo. Todos me aman, logré mis sueños y todo lo que falta es a ti, a mi lado. ¿Recuerdas lo felices que éramos de niños?. Preguntó el rubio, acercándose a la pared y abrazando al imaginario Clarck.- Pues ahora lo seremos más. Tú y yo somos el uno para el otro y cuidado de aquel que quiera interponerse entre nosotros. Si ya había planeado matar a Lana, fácilmente puedo hacerlo con quien sea que te arrebate de mi. Solo espera Clarck, amor. Solo espera y verás lo felices que volveremos a hacer.  
  
Una risita emanó de la garganta del rubio lanzador. Stuard estaba dispuesto a todo por completar sus sueños.  
  
Y mientras el rubio reía y continuaba hablando, como siempre, con su amado ojiverde, una sustancia verde hervía en un recipiente apartado, donde varios moldes y jeringas le hacían compañía también.  
  
Después de una ducha y de que sus pensamientos se libraron de todo rastro de estrés, Alexander Luthor se dirigió al comedor. Desde hacia unos días que su padre no se comunicaba con él. Lex pensaba que Lioner esperaba cualquier muestra de debilidad por su parte, para repetirle lo incompetente que era para los negocios. Así que como buen Luthor y competidor que era, se había guardado su enfado y había evitado teclear el número que tras dos tonos le revelaría la risa burlona de Lionel Luthor con su usual voz diciendo: "Sabía que serías incapaz de soportar a un chiquillo como Wayne".  
  
No, Lex no era tonto, por lo que aprovechar la ausencia de su padre sobre sus asuntos y el resolver el trabajo que supuestamente Bruce efectuaría en Smallville, le daba una ventaja considerable.  
  
-Buenos días señor Luthor. Saludó uno de sus guardaespaldas, para después abrir la puerta que lo conduciría al comedor. -Buenos días. ¿Noticias de mi padre o alguno de sus "amigos"?. Preguntó el chico de negro. Su sarcasmo característico hizo sonreír a su guarda espalda. -No de él, pero si de su psiquiátra. -Oh si, quiere asegurarse de que me esté comportando "como es debido". Mi padre debe estarle pagando bastante como para asegurarse de que sigo con "bien". Sonrió Lex. -¿Quiere que me haga cargo de eso?. Cuestionó el hombre a espaldas de Lex. -No, ya después lo solucionaré yo. Primero lo de Wayne, después mi padre.  
  
Lex tomó asiento y conforme las reglas de etiqueta que había aprendido en numerosos colegios, colocó la servilleta de tela en su regazo y bebió un poco de jugo, el wiskey por la mañana jamás sería sano para él.  
  
-¡HOLA, LEX!.  
  
El menor de los Luthor casi se ahoga con el repentino grito que su visitante lanzó. ¿A caso Bruce Wayne planeaba matarlo como venganza?.  
  
-Hay, lo siento. No pensé que tuvieras la guardia baja. Rió Bruce, sentándose con elegancia frente a Lex. -Eres un... -No, no, no. Sin palabrotas en la mesa. Es un lugar sagrado. Añadió el chico gótico, con aire de superioridad.  
  
Lex respiró profundamente. A su parecer jamás comprendería a Bruce Wayne en su totalidad.  
  
-Que bonito día, ¿no te parece?. -Mhg. -Oh Lex. ¿Por qué eres tan antipático conmigo?. No te he hecho nada, ¿o si?.  
  
Lex habría querido ahorcar al chiquillo molesto que le sonreía con picardía desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Bien podía hacer que la muerte de Wayne pareciera un accidente y asunto resulto. Libraba a la humanidad de un insoportable mimado como Bruce. Pero no podía, y por el cielo, que deseaba hacerlo.  
  
-Oh, Lex, ¿podría pedirte un favorcito?. Preguntó Bruce, hacer enfadar a Lex Luthor se estaba convirtiendo en su hobbie favorito. -Siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con mis negocios. Fue la respuesta de Lex. -No, eso me tiene sin cuidado por ahora. Lo que quiero es que me prestes uno de tus autos, mientras traen el mío. Sonrió Bruce. La mirada asesina no se borraba de los grises ojos de Lex. -¿Traerán tú auto?. No me lo habías dicho. -Si, junto a otras cosillas. Pero en dado caso no tengo porque informarte. Soy tu huésped, no tú prisionero y es precisamente por eso que quiero un auto para salir de este encierro.  
  
Lex pensó con racionalidad. Si Bruce se marchaba de su mansión y regresaba de noche, entonces no tendría porqué soportarlo durante muchas horas y él podría respirar con tranquilidad. No gustaba de prestar lo suyo y mucho menos sus autos, pero si eso significaba que el odioso de Bruce Wayne se alejaría de él por unas horas. Bien valía el precio de ser "generoso": -Está bien. -¿En verdad?. Bruce puso cara de sorpresa, pero en realidad estaba a punto de reír. Él sabía que lo que Lex deseaba era que se estrellara contra algo para deshacerse de él. Pero no le daría ese gusto. Era muy buen conductor. -Si, haz lo que quieras. Mientras no me molestes, todo está bien. Dile a alguno de los sirvientes que te de las llaves del auto que gustes. Informó Lex, para levantarse de la mesa y prepararse para trabajar. -Excelente, ya podré pasear con el bombón de Clarck. Te debo una Lex. Guiñó Bruce.  
  
Lex se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de Wayne. La noche anterior había evitado hablarle al millonario sobre la petición del ojiverde. No deseaba que Clarck se relacionara con Bruce. Algo en su interior gritaba y luchaba por eso.  
  
-Adiós Lex. Te veo en la noche. Sonrió el chico gótico, pasando al lado de un Alexander Luthor estático. -Wayne. Pronunció Lex. -Dime. -¿A dónde vas?. -¿No que no te interesaba lo que hiciera?. ¿Por qué he de responderte entonces?. La sonrisa burlona de Bruce, aumentó la rabia del millonario Luthor. -Mientras estés aquí, me lo dirás todo. Recuerda que aun eres menor de edad ante la ley y aunque manejes un imperio, aquí es diferente. -Aguafiestas. Gruñó Bruce. Lex tenía razón. -¿Entonces?. Estoy esperando la respuesta.  
  
Por esa vez Lex había ganado, pero eso no significaba que Bruce no se divirtiera un poco.  
  
-Pues al pueblo y después a la escuela de Clarck. Me ha invitado, ¿sabes?. Quiere hacerme un entrevista.  
  
Lex enarcó una ceja. ¿Cómo era posible de que Bruce supiera esa información cuando había evitado decírsela?.  
  
-¿Conoces el teléfono?.  
  
Fue todo lo que Bruce dijo, adivinando los pensamientos de Lex, para después reír y salir del comedor.  
  
Lex tenía refinamiento. Lex Luthor se había criado y educado en los mejores colegios. Su educación era envidiada por muchos, sobre todo la facilidad de soportarlo todo con total parcialidad, pero en ese momento todo cambiaba.  
  
-¡MALDITO WAYNE!. El grito de Lex, conmocionó un poco la mansión que no estaba acostumbrada a semejante actividad matinal.  
  
-Otro punto para mi...mmm....cero para ti. Rió Bruce, en cuanto su pie pisó el acelerador del Jaguar Negro de Lex Luthor.  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
KATRINNA LE FAY. 


	4. Rivalry4

_TITULO:_**  RIVALRY**

**CUARTA PARTE.**

_Serie_**: Smallville**

_Pairings_**: ?/? ******

_Category__: _**Slash,  Nc-17.**

_Raiting_**: PG-13, R, Nc-17.**

_Disclaimer__: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de  Smallville, e invitados. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.******

_Tiempo__: _**Tercera temporada. Después del capitulo donde Lex Luthor es ingresado en un sanatorio Psiquiátrico.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

_Lugar_**: Smallville.**

_FEEDBACK_**:           ****katrinnalefayyahoo.com.mx       **

**katrinnalefayhotmail.com     shaniaxshotmail.com**

Clarck estaba nervioso. Había llegado a The Torch bastante temprano y después de que le comunicara a su rubia compañera, lo que haría después de clases, esta le consiguió inmediatamente una oficina y la privacidad necesaria para que la entrevista con el cotizado y afamado Bruce Wayne se efectuara.

En otras circunstancias Clarck habría reído ante el inusual comportamiento de su amiga rubia, pero como él mismo estaba nervioso y quería que todo saliera perfectamente, no pudo reír de lo que él mismo sentía.

Sabía que era tonto lo que le sucedía. Pero no sabía exactamente que era lo que provocaba semejante ansiedad y sonrojo cuando su mente recordaba los ojos azules de Bruce Wayne o su voz sensual, deseándole buenas noches.

-Deja de pensar en tonterías, Clarck. Se dijo, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado para disipar sus pensamientos y sonrojo.

Pero su cabeza no estaba dispuesta a darle tregua, por lo que al desaparecer Bruce Wayne de su mente, esta rápidamente reemplazó la imagen por la del chico empresario Lex Luthor y fue ahí, cuando Clarck volvió a sentir mariposas en el estómago y ganas excesivas de mojarse el cuerpo con agua helada.

¿Por qué le sucedían esas cosas a él?.

-¿Interrumpo?. Preguntó una voz proveniente de la entrada.

Clarck volteó al instante, tropezando con el escritorio de enfrente y tirando algunas cosas que yacían sobre él.

Al instante el visitante se apresuró a recoger el desorden, al igual que Clarck, quien seguía recriminándose por sus bobas acciones.

-Siento si te asusté.

-No, no Stuard, es solo que estoy un poco nervioso. Eso es todo. Sonrió Clarck, procurando no olvidar nada en el piso.

-¿Nervioso?. ¿Se puede saber el motivo?. Indagó el capitán de Football, mientras depositaba en el escritorio las cosas que él había recogido.

-Nada importante solo... Y ahí iba el sonrojo de nuevo en su rostro, algo que Stuard Rich no pasó desapercibido.- No es nada. Finalizó el chico Kent, sintiendo que aquel no era su día.

Stuard enarcó una ceja. Algo le sucedía a su amor secreto y repentinamente la posibilidad de que Lana Lang estuviera entrometida de nuevo en su vida, le carcomió el alma.

-¿Es Lana?. Indagó el rubio.

-¿Lana?. No, no, nada de eso. ¿Por qué habría de ser ella?. Quiso saber Clarck.

-Pues...solo se me ocurrió. Como siempre te has preocupado por ella...yo solo adiviné. Fue la excusa de Stuard, sintiéndose un poco aliviado de que sus temores no fueran reales.

-Siempre me preocuparé por ella Stuard, es una buena amiga. Pero ahora nada tiene que ver aquí. Informó Clarck con una sonrisa amistosa.

Stuard entonces no reprimió un suspiro, al cual dio excusa rápidamente ante la mirada desconcertada de Clarck.

-Es de...alivio. Sonrió Rich y Clarck solo asintió.

-Y...¿estás ocupado?. Porque si no es así, quería invitarte a...

-Si, lo estoy. Interrumpió Clarck, recobrando su nerviosismo.

-Ha. Fue la desilusionante exclamación del rubio capitán.-¿Y se puede saber con qué?.

Era extraño para el ojiverde darle cuentas a un chico que se había alejado de su vida hacía bastante tiempo. Pero recordando su amistad con el anterior "huesitos Rich", decidió contarle. Total, al día siguiente por la mañana sería noticia de primera plana.

-Voy a realizar una entrevista. Informó Clarck con orgullo. Y ciertamente lo era, pues por fin, Cloe le había cedido algo importante.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Clarck. Es tú primer trabajo importante como periodista en The Torch. No es que tú trabajo no sea importante, pero es la primera cosa en grande. ¿No es así?.

¿Desde cuando Stuard sabía tanto de su vida?. Era la interrogante que el ojiverde se efectuó mientras Rich sonreía con excesiva felicidad.

-Si. Es verdad, ¿pero cómo te...

-El que nos hayamos separado, no significa que no te conozca. Informó Stuard, acercándose un poco al ojiverde. Había llegado su oportunidad.- Clarck, hay algo que deseo decirte. Informó el rubio, esperando que las palabras no se atascaran en su garganta.

-Dime. Clarck procuraba alejarse del chico rubio que lo estaba acorralando en la pared del fondo. Extrañamente el contacto cercano con Rich lo estaba mareando. Como cuando la Kriptonita estaba cerca de su cuerpo.

-Pues...es algo difícil para mi, pero tal vez....

Clarck cerró los ojos. El mareo se estaba intensificando. Ya no le cabía duda de que muy cerca de él había Kriptonita y el meteorito Verde no era muy bueno para su salud. Por lo que intentó alejarse más del rubio, pero al parecer este no entendía las indirectas.

Repentinamente el ojiverde tropezó y resbaló, mientras su visión se volvía borrosa y sus manos comenzaban a contraerse y a fusionarse con sus huesos.

-¿Te sientes bien Clarck?. Preguntó Rich, arrodillándose junto a Clarck, pero este solo asintió y se separó del rubio.

-Estoy bien, solo...es parte del nerviosismo de la entrevista. Fue la excusa de Clarck, mientras se incorporaba.

Rich sonrió y según él, su rostro mostró una sonrisa sexy y de interés.

-Ha. Aun no me has dicho quien es tú entrevistado.

-Aun no me has dicho el por qué estás aquí. Fue el contra ataque de Clarck. Estaba sintiendo el cuerpo muy pesado y estaba seguro que de un momento a otro caería inconsciente, debido a la magnitud de los síntomas.

-Clarck, yo...

-Hola, hola Clack. Fue la alarma que el ojiverde agradeció con su vida, pues un paso más del capitán rubio y habría perdido el conocimiento por completo.

-Hola, Bruce. Pronunció el ojiverde, mientras intentaba no desplomarse.

-¡Clarck!. Se alarmó el chico gótico, corriendo y sujetando al chico Kent antes de que tocara el piso.-¿Estás bien?. Te ves un poco pálido.

-Si, gracias. Sonrió el ojiverde.

Stuard se alejó de Clarck, mientras sus manos se contraían en puños y un odio inmenso crecía en su interior.

¿Quién era ese que sujetaba a Su Clarck con tanta confianza?.

-¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?. Puedo llevarte a un médico. Siguió diciendo el chico gótico, ayudando al ojiverde a incorporarse.

-De veras, estoy bien. Sonrió Clarck y al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Bruce Wayne, se sonrojó con violencia, provocando una sonrisa maliciosa y seductora por parte del ojiazul.

Stuard seguía el cuadro y el odio creció aun más. Así que dispuesto a matar al entrometido, por tocar a Su Clarck, dio un paso al frente, para inmediatamente ser detenido por otra interrupción.

-Clarck. Llamó Lex Luthor desde la puerta de la oficina.

-Hola, Lex. Saludó el aludido, alejándose un paso de Bruce y ocultando su rostro fosforescente. Las emociones regresaban y esta vez por partida doble.

Bruce gruñó. Había estado a punto de bromear con Clarck sobre el rojo de sus mejillas. ¿Por qué Lex le hacía las cosas difíciles?.

-Cloe me dijo en donde encontrarte. Espero no interrumpir nada. Se excusó Lex, mirando desafiante al chico gótico que lo imitó.

-La verdad no. Recién Bruce llega. Indicó Clarck, sobreponiéndose un poco a su sonrojo.

-De hecho, estaba a punto de llevar a Clarck al hospital. Casi se desmaya. Argumentó Bruce, acercándose al aludido ojiverde.- Pero por suerte llegué justo a tiempo, ¿verdad, Clarck?. Y Bruce posó una mano sobre el hombro de Clarck, provocando que este adquiriera el carmín más elevado y jamás visto en el mundo.

Esta simple acción hizo enfurecer a Lex, pero no solo a él, sino a cierto rubio que giró y salió del lugar, azotando la puerta tras de si.

Clarck siguió a Stuard con la mirada, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo de cuestionarse sobre el comportamiento de su "amigo", pues en ese instante, Lex se acercó a él y depositó una de sus manos en su frente.

-¿Te sientes mal, Clarck?. Yo mismo te llevaré al médico.

Y Clarck entonces sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Lo que le estaba ocurriendo no tenía sentido, menos, cuando sus emociones se alteraban frente a dos hombres.

No era que discriminara nada, era simplemente que no comprendía y eso lo aturdía severamente.

-Gracias por tú oferta Lex, pero yo llegué antes y yo lo llevo. Defendió Bruce su territorio.

-Pero yo soy su amigo y estoy en el deber de cuidarlo. Contraatacó el chico Luthor, mirando a Bruce con rivalidad.

-Serás su amigo, pero nada tienes que hacer aquí. ¿No se supone que deberías de estar trabajando en Tú proyecto?.

-¿No se supone que deberías de Estarme Ayudando?.

Y ambos se miraron con competición, mientras Clarck se preguntaba el motivo de tan singular disputa.

Ya no sabía si era por su salud, por él o por cosas que no comprendía.

Lo único claro era que ya no podía estar seguro y en paz con ninguno de los dos, pues ambos le causaban hormigueo, dolor de pecho y emociones encontradas.

-Yo...saldré por agua. Ya...regreso. Murmuró, pues ninguno de los dos hombres le prestaba la más mínima atención. Ambos estaban enfrascados en su riña y seguían hablando sobre negocios, Lionel, mayorías de edad y cosas que no entendía.

Así que salió de la oficina y se dirigió a beber agua. Aun no había recuperado todas sus energías. Algo que no solía pasarle cuando se exponía a la Kriptonita. Por lo regular recuperaba su fuerza después de que el meteorito verde se alejaba de él, pero en ese momento sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y cómo un hueco le perforaba el estómago.

Tal vez era la Kriptonita o el sentimiento que tanto Bruce como Lex, le hacían sentir.

-Es...más fuerte que con Lana. Se dijo en voz alta, cuando llegó al bebedero más próximo.

Con la chica de rasgos orientales, se sentía flotar, pero podía y sabía controlarlo.

En cambio con los dos empresarios...las cosas se salían de control y que decir de sus sentimientos. Por momentos pensaba que caería preso de sus instintos y por otros, que caía en un agujero sin fin o salida.

-¿Te gustan?.

La pregunta no había salido de su cabeza, sino de alguien a su lado y por la sensación de mareo, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué?. Preguntó alejándose del rubio capitán, que cruzado de brazos y visiblemente enfadado, aguardaba una respuesta.

-Ya me escuchaste. ¿Te gustan?.

-Pero que cosas...

-No me vengas ahora con el cuento de que es una tontería Clarck. Yo sé lo que vi y no puedes engañarme. Te Gustan. Dijo, ya no más como una cuestión sino como una afirmación y el enfado evidente le indicó a Clarck que algo sucedería.

Pero nada lo preparó para ser arrojado con facilidad hacia la pared, por el brazo derecho del lanzador y capitán de los Crows.

-Te he amado toda mi vida Clarck. Te he esperado, te he...dedicado mi vida. No es justo, no es justo que dos desconocidos lleguen y me quiten lo que por derecho es mío. NO ES JUSTO. Gritó el rubio, quien a punto de la histeria, se acercó al ojiverde y lo alzó con facilidad del piso.

Clarck no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, pero algo si era verdad. Stuard Rich tenía Kriptonita muy cerca, de lo contrario se habría podido defender con facilidad.

-Stuard, que diablos...

-CÁLLATE. Ordenó el rubio, lanzando a un muy débil Clarck de nueva cuenta.-Por ti es que tengo esta nueva vida. Por ti es que decidí buscar una "cura". No es justo que te arrebaten de mi. ERES MIO CLARCK, ERES MIO. Gritó el chico, que fuera de si volvió a tomar a Clarck entre sus manos, para después propinarle un golpe en el rostro que lo dejó noqueado, a causa de la Kriptonita recién inyectada en su brazo derecho.

Cuando Stuard miró al ojiverde inconsciente mientras su respiración poco a poco se regulaba, se inclinó, acarició la mejilla de Clarck y con sonrisa "enamorada" pronunció.

-Pero no es tu culpa, Clarck amor mío, ya verás como te hago recapacitar sobre tus decisiones. Además, tú me dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, ¿verdad?. Ahora, cumplirás con tú palabra. Aseguró el rubio, tomando a Clarck entre sus brazos, para después desaparecer por los pasillos de la "desierta Preparatoria".

-Clack, ya...Oh, ¿interrumpo?. La siempre impetuosa Cloe Sullivan irrumpió en la oficina que le había proporcionado al ojiverde y como su ojo de periodista y curiosa chica, le impidió quedarse quieta en The Torch. Decidió seguir sus instintos y buscar a su amigo para preguntarle unas cuantas cosas sobre los artículos del diario.

Más no contaba con que al llegar a la oficina, donde el afamado Bruce Wayne y Clarck se encontraban en entrevista, encontraría a Lex Luthor y a un chico bastante atractivo, enfrascados en una lucha verbal que al parecer iba más allá del: "Chiquillo impertinente y odioso" o del "cascarrabias amargado Lex Luthor.

-Siento interrumpir. Dijo la rubia, pues al parecer su irrupción pasó desapercibida por el par de peleadores.- Pero busco a Clarck, ¿no estaba con ustedes?.

En ese momento tanto Wayne como Luthor detuvieron sus palabras para mirar a la rubia, quien sonreía esperando una respuesta.

-Al parecer no. Oh, tú debes ser Bruce Wayne. Yo soy Cloe Sullivan, amiga de Clarck y editora en jefe de The Torch. Es un placer conocerte, aunque te creía más viejo. Saludó la chica, tan arriesgada y ella misma como siempre.

-Hola. Pronunció Bruce con desconcierto, tomando la mano que la rubia le extendía.

-Ahora entiendo porque Clarck insistía tanto en entrevistarte. Eres joven, empresario y amigo de Lex. No lo sabía. Sonrió la chica, mirando al de ojos grises.

Lex miró a Cloe con expresión que sonaba a: "No es mi amigo", pero al reconocer la palabra Clarck, de entre todas las que había pronunciado la siempre parlanchina y desinhibida Cloe, la realidad regresó a él.

-Clarck, ¿en donde está?. Preguntó Lex con preocupación.

-Es precisamente lo que estaba preguntando. Rió la chica.- Se suponía que tenía una entrevista contigo. Que incumplimiento de su parte. Respondió la rubia, señalando al chico gótico.

-Él estaba aquí. Defendió Bruce en el acto.

-Se sentía mal. Añadió Lex.

-Ham...¿estamos hablando del mismo Clarck Kent?. Preguntó Cloe sin suprimir la ironía en sus palabras.- Porque Clarck nunca se enferma, o al menos no en los años que llevo conociéndolo. Rió la chica y la mirada fulminante de ambos empresarios le indicó que guardara silencio y que la cosa, era grave.-¿En verdad estaba enfermo?.

-Si, yo mismo evité que se desplomara. Confirmó Bruce.

-Lo bueno que llegué  a tiempo para evitar que le hicieras algo. Intervino Lex, sin importarle que se viera como un chiquillo por aquel reclamo y brote repentino de celos y atención.

Cloe no entendía, pero si su amigo estaba enfermo, ella debía ayudar.

-Es mejor que lo busquemos entonces. No debe estar muy lejos de aquí, si se sentía mal. Propuso Cloe y ambos empresarios asintieron, sin dejar de mirarse con enfado.

Los tres buscaron al ojiverde con exhaustiva y fervorosa necesidad, pero al parecer al chico Kent se lo había tragado la tierra, pues al parecer su rastro se había esfumado.

-Esto es ilógico, nadie desaparece así como así. Exclamó Cloe.

-¿No..estará en su casa?. Argumentó Bruce. Comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad por el ojiverde. Una cosa era atormentar a Lex, ver que lo estaba logrando y divertirse. Pero otra cosa y muy distinta, era saber que Clarck estaba extraviado y enfermo.

-No lo creo. Si Clarck estuviera en su casa, me habría llamado para informarme. Exclamó Lex, conociendo de sobra lo que su amigo ojiverde habría hecho.

-Pareces conocerlo bien, Lex. Medio sonrió Bruce.

-Somos amigos. No lo olvides. Enfatizó el chico de negro.

-Lo importante aquí es saber en dónde está Clarck. Ya después veremos si se encuentra enfermo o no. Dijo Cloe. Comenzaba a preocuparse por su amigo. Las desapariciones de todo Smallville eran comunes, pero no en Clarck Kent. -¿Saben si mencionó algo o si tenía planes de reunirse con alguien más?. Indagó la chica. Sus pequeños brotes de detective, salían una vez más a la luz. Salvo que en esa ocasión los utilizaría para localizar a su siempre e inseparable amigo de aventuras paranormales.

-No. Negaron ambos empresarios.

-Llamaré a la policía. Tal vez ellos sepan algo. Informó Lex, buscando su celular.

-No lo hagas. Si fue secuestro, no tardarán en llamar. Lo detuvo Bruce de inmediato.

-No estamos en ciudad Gótica, niño.

-Pero yo conozco la mente criminal Lex. Después de todo, tú también deberías conocerla ya. Exclamó el chico gótico, dejando en claro que cuando las cosas eran serias, él también lo era.

Cloe no comprendía nada, pero por si las dudas, se dirigió rápidamente a consultar en su computador, por si alguno de sus contactos sabía de algún secuestro o desaparición reportada.

Contactar a los Kent, sin tener argumentos factibles, sería preocupar a los padres del ojiverde en vano.

-Cloe, ¿has visto a Stuard?. Preguntó Pete, entrando en las oficinas del diario.

-No. ¿Por qué?. Preguntó la chica, tomando como natural que el chico de color mirara con desconfianza al empresario de ropas negras.

-No llegó al entrenamiento y el entrenador quiere verlo. Como últimamente se la pasa merodeando por aquí, pensé que lo habrías visto. Exclamó Pete, entendiendo muy poco lo que hacía Lex Luthor y un chico de su edad, en las instalaciones de la Preparatoria.

-Pues no, no lo he visto. Respondió la rubia, tecleando rápidamente algún mensaje de "se busca".

-¿Quién es Stuard?. Preguntó Bruce, repentinamente interesado en Pete, solo por el mero placer de mirar enfadado a Lex por falta de atención.

-Es nuestro capitán de Football. Respondió Pete un tanto extrañado.

-¿Y de casualidad no es un chico rubio y fornido?. Cuestionó Lex, pensando un poco las cosas.

-Si, ¿por qué?. Fue lo que el chico de color respondió con renuencia. Lex Luthor jamás sería de su agrado total.

-¿Puedes buscar sus antecedentes?. Pidió a Cloe, sin contestar a la pregunta de Pete.

-Claro, pero porque...

-Solo hazlo. Ordenó el de negro y la rubia en el acto, se dedicó a teclear todo lo referente a Stuard Rich.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que sucede algo?. Cuestionó Pete, esperando a que alguien le diera una respuesta a sus dudas.

         Clarck se sentía aturdido. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su visión no terminaba de enfocarse correctamente en nada.

Su "super oído" no lograba sintonizar nada a más de dos metros de distancia y ciertamente la falta de energía, lo alarmó un poco.

Con esfuerzo trató de incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atado, cuando dos fuertes cadenas impidieron su huída.

-¿Ya despertaste?. Comenzaba a preocuparme por ti, amor. Pronunció una voz, que a Clarck le pareció amplificada debido al eco del lugar en donde estaban.

-¿En donde estoy?. Preguntó, tratando de hacer tiempo y recuperar sus fuerzas, pero al parecer eso sería imposible, pues la sensación de la Kriptonita cercana, no se disipaba.

-Eso no importa, cariño. Lo importante es que pronto estaremos juntos, como siempre debió de ser. Añadió Stuard, quien al pararse cerca del ojiverde, este observó que llevaba ropas negras y una sonrisa por demás macabra en la boca.

Clarck cerró los ojos, ya no le cabía duda de que Rich poseía una enorme cantidad de Kriptonita y ante la imposibilidad de hacer algo, simplemente esperó a que el rubio no se acercara demasiado a él. Por su propio bien.

Pero Stuard tenía otros planes y al igual que lo hacía en su habitación, se acercó a Clarck con toda confianza, para después depositar un beso cerca de los labios del ojiverde y sonreírle psicópatamente.

-Tranquilo Clarck, después del rito, ya nada nos separará. Por fin estaremos juntos, como siempre debió de ser.

-¿Qué...vas a...hacer?. Pronunció Clarck con dificultad, pues en verdad sentía que estaba muriendo.

-Eso lo sabrás a su tiempo, amor. Pero te aseguro, que será inolvidable.

Y Stuard lamió la mejilla del ojiverde, mientras se separaba de él y se dirigía al extremo opuesto del lugar.

Clarck agradeció inmensamente que el chico se hubiera alejado, pero la Kriptonita seguía presente en el aire y la sensación de muerte no se apartaba de él.

-¿Así que esto es lo que siente Lana cuando la rapta un "Freak"?. Se preguntó, moviendo las manos con desesperación para intentar safarse de las cadenas que lo sostenían con fuerza a una pared rocosa.

Era increíble, como siendo fuerte, veloz y un montón de cosas más, estuviera ahí, cautivo, por un Trastornado chico que decía amarlo y que según sus cálculos, nada bueno le esperaba.

Jamás imaginó estar en la pose de "Indefenso ser humano", pero dada su impotencia a causa de la Kriptonita, solo le quedaba pensar con frialdad y escapar, a la manera humana. Aunque eso era prácticamente imposible.

-Aquí dice que Stuard pasó la mayoría de su niñez en hospitales de Metrópolis, a causa de un problema de Tiroides. Anunció Cloe, mientras leía el resultado de su exhaustiva investigación sobre el capitán de Football.

-Eso no es un delito. Anunció Pete, pues después de una larga espera, su amiga rubia le comunicó la desaparición de Clarck y las sospechas de Lex.-¿Por qué Stuard secuestraría a Clarck?. Preguntó, sabiendo de sobra que era casi imposible raptar tan sencillamente al hombre más fuerte del mundo.

-Tengo mis motivos para sospecharlo. Pronunció Lex, indicándole a Cloe que continuara con su búsqueda.

-Es una tontería. Bufó Pete, sentándose al lado de Bruce, quien seguía un poco enfadado por la iniciativa y si, tenía que admitirlo, buen plan de Lex.

-Ese tal Stuard se veía fuerte. Exclamó Bruce, recordando que solo había visto al rubio de reojo, pues se había dedicado totalmente a impedir que el ojiverde cayera al piso.

-Pues créeme, ni toda la fuerza de Stuard lograría jamás nada contra Clarck. Sonrió Pete, algo que ocasionó curiosidad en el chico gótico.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

Fue el turno de Pete de pensar que estaba siendo demasiado boca suelta, así que trató de pensar en algo que lo sacara rápidamente del apuro.

-No creo que Stuard sea tan fuerte, cuando la mayoría de su vida fue un huesitos y debilucho niño. Sonrió Pete.

-Si, la mayoría de las personas dicen que Stuard tomaba esteroides, pues de un día al otro tanto su físico como fuerza incrementaron. Añadió Cloe, ¿perder la oportunidad de hablar con el famoso Bruce Wayne?. Jamás.

-Eso es motivo de sanción deportiva. Argumentó el chico gótico.

-Si, pero por más antidoping que le realizaron, siempre salió negativo. Aquí lo dice. Comunicó la rubia, señalando un apartado de entre la información que había buscado.

Lex tomó las hojas que Cloe y las leyó con suma atención y cuidado, como si en ellos estuviera su próximo y fructífero negocio.

Su preocupación por no encontrar al ojiverde crecía. No le había tomado ni dos segundos en decidir, que no quería a Bruce Wayne cerca de su amigo. Odiaba al chiquillo de ojos verdes, pero más odiaba el nerviosismo que aparecía en Clarck, cuando este mencionaba o recordaba al visitante Gótico.

Antes, él era el centro de atención de Clarck. Incluso sobrepasaba a Lana. Notaba con orgullo, hasta hacía poco descubierto, que cuando él estaba presente o cerca del ojiverde, este perdía interés en todos y en todo, para dedicarle su entera atención.

Pero con el arribo de Bruce a Smallville, todo eso había cambiado. Lana había salido completamente del corazón de su amigo y eso lo había hecho sentir extrañamente aliviado y feliz. Pero Wayne acaparaba la atención que antes era exclusiva de él y eso le molestaba.

Aparte de la cercanía, sensualidad y coqueteo que el ojiazul imprimía cuando hablaba o se acercaba al chico Kent. Eso, lo hacía enfadar como nada en el mundo lo había logrado jamás.

Clarck era suyo y de nadie más.

Ni siquiera excusó la posesión de la oración, pues él era un Luthor y aunque de personas se tratara, él podía reclamarlas como suyas y de su exclusividad y no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara. No cuando Clarck significaba más que una amistad para su corazón.

Por eso necesitaba encontrarlo. Clarck Kent siempre lo ayudaba a él y al necesitado. Y en ese momento el ojiverde era el necesitado.

Lex sería su salvador y nadie más.

-Se me hace ilógico que un simple muchacho, haya cometido ese...rapto. Por así llamar a la desaparición de Clarck. Dijo Bruce, interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Lex.

-Pero esto es Smallville. Rió Cloe y ante la imposibilidad de encontrar otra cosa en la red. Se levantó de su asiento y le indicó a Bruce que la siguiera. Era momento de ser el centro de atención y que mejor forma que mostrando su Pared de lo Paranormal en Smallville.

Pete bufó y Lex simplemente siguió buscando algo que le digiera en donde estaba Clarck. Todo momento era crucial,  incluso el factor de que estuviera en el diario de una preparatoria, cuando en su mansión bien podría lograr más avances. Lo importante era, vigilar a Wayne y recuperar a Clarck.

-¿Así que todo esto sucedió y sucede por aquí?. Y yo que creí que era un lugar aburrido. Sonrió Bruce al mirar la pared.

-Si. Solo en los últimos dos años, hemos tenido desde repentinas desapariciones y chicos que se creen extraterrestres, hasta locos fanáticos que lo hacen todo con tal de conseguir a su amor predilecto.

Bruce puso una cara que sonaba a: Freaks. Pero muy en el fondo creía en lo que la rubia le decía. Algo en su interior creía en lo sobrenatural, aunque Alfred siempre lo contradijera.

-¿Así que buscan evidencia contra Rich?. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta. Un chico, al parecer también jugador de Football, sonreía desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Tom?. Pensé que te habías ido a Metrópolis. Cuestionó Pete, sorprendido de ver al chico moreno, alto y fornido en las instalaciones del diario escolar.

-Pues ya ves, la vida da vueltas Ross. Sonrió el moreno, acercándose hasta donde Cloe estaba.- Pregunté si buscaban evidencias contra Rich.

-Si. Respondió con firmeza Lex Luthor. No estaba como para lidiar con otro "chiquillo" impertinente.

Tom pareció sonreír y después de meter la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta verde, extrajo de esta una cámara fotográfica.

-Tengo aquí la evidencia suficiente como para desprestigiar a Rich de por vida. Por su culpa me echaron del equipo y ahora tengo que mendigar oportunidades en Metrópolis, cuando aquí perfectamente era la estrella y capitán de los Cuervos. Anunció el moreno con evidente odio.

-No me interesan sus rivalidades infantiles. Muéstrame la dichosa evidencia. La vida de Clarck está en juego. Anunció Lex con aires de superioridad.

-Tranquilo, Lex. Deja que el chico hable, después de todo, ¿no se supone que deberías de estar trabajando?. Déjame esto a mi, tú regresa a jugar a ser empresario. Se entrometió Bruce, ya había descansado lo suficiente como para otra ronda de: "Saca de quicio a Lex Luthor".

-Cállate Wayne. Clarck es mi amigo y aquí el que sobra eres tú.

-¿Perdón?. Desde que Clarck estrechó mi mano, es amigo mío también señor empresario. Así que si de derechos se trata, creo que tengo los mismos que tú.

Lex estrujó las hojas entre sus manos. Definitivamente habría un homicidio en esa sala.

-Dime, ¿qué averiguaste?. Preguntó Cloe, sin ponerle la más mínima atención a la nueva riña de Lex y Bruce. Con ese tiempo juntos, vio la antipatía que había tanto de parte del chico gótico hacia Lex, como de este hacia Bruce. Antipatía que rallaba a Odio a su parecer.

-Antes que nada, debes prometerme que no me incluirás en nada. Yo solo quiero lo justo, para los que sí Somos Atletas de verdad. No una farsa creada por quien sabe cuantas tonterías. Exclamó el moreno y tanto Cloe como Pete, quienes seguían atentamente las palabras del ex capitán de los cuervos, asintieron a la oferta de Tom.

-De acuerdo. Esto es lo que capté ayer en la tarde y hoy en la mañana. Pronunció el moreno, después de que se aseguró de que mantendrían su identidad segura.

Lo que él buscaba solo era venganza. Pues como bien lo había dicho ya, Stuard había sido el motivo de que a él lo dejaran fuera del equipo.

Tom siempre aseguró que Rich no era un atleta "sano", pero debido a los fans y al mismo entrenador, el moreno tubo que retirarse de la preparatoria y buscar suerte en Metrópolis.

Pero como todo ser humano y adolescente, la venganza era su prioridad. Por lo tanto y como explicó después a Cloe, en una entrevista privada, dedicó su tiempo libre en capturar escenas "secretas" que el nuevo Capitán y estrella de Football tenía.

Y al parecer había logrado su punto con exactitud, pues las fotografías que Cloe y Pete miraron, revelaban cosas que jamás habrían imaginado de Stuard Rich.

-No...puedo creerlo. En realidad el rumor de que Rich estaba....wow. Buenas fotos, ¿has pensado en ser periodista?. Sonrió Cloe, pero el codazo que Pete le diera en las costillas, hizo reaccionar a la rubia.

-Clarck sospechaba de Stuard, pero yo no quise creerle. Confesó Pete, regresando una vez más la imagen donde Stuard se estaba inyectando un líquido fosforescente en el brazo derecho.

-Tú y mil más negaron la posibilidad. No te culpo. Añadió Tom entre irónico y orgulloso por su labor.

-Debemos llamar a la policía. Si Stuard tiene a Clarck, sabe Dios lo que pueda llegar a hacerle. Exclamó Cloe, mirando la fotografía donde claramente se ve a Rich, golpeando a un Clarck que quedó inconsciente.

-Si lo hacen, solo recuerden no mencionar mi nombre. Recordó Tom, tomando asiento y regocijándose de que sus acciones hubieran tenido el final deseado.

-Lo haremos, pero lo importante es saber donde este loco tiene a Clarck y lo más importante, el por qué lo tiene. No creo que él haya descubierto su secreto. Indagó Pete, aun sin creer que alguien hubiera podido golpear a su poderoso amigo.

-Ha, eso tiene solución también. Sonrió Tom y pidiendo la cámara prestada una vez más, dio reversa, hasta que consiguió la fotografía que estaba buscando.

-Infiltrarse en su habitación, para conseguir más pruebas, también tiene sus méritos. Y acto siguiente, Tom les mostró a un anonadado Pete y a una impactada Cloe, lo que Stuard Rich mantenía oculto tras una pared movediza.

-No puedo...creerlo.

-Este loco tiene un altar de Clarck. Exclamó y finalizó el chico de color.

-Si y mucho más. A su derecha hay un montón de artefactos químicos, que nos prueban una vez más que él prepara las cosas que se inyecta en el brazo para tener más fuerza, velocidad y musculatura. Cuando el director y el entrenador lo sepan...la carrera de "huesitos Rich" regresara a su principio: A la Nada. Sonrió Tom, su venganza ya estaba concluida.

Por un momento la habitación quedó en silencio, incluso la discusión entre Lex y Bruce bajó de intensidad con la exclamación que Pete hiciera sobre el "altar" secreto.

Ahora ya no cabía duda de que Stuard había secuestrado a Clarck y posiblemente su vida corría peligro.

-Hay que encontrarlo. Anunció Lex sin perder el tiempo, ya suficiente había perdido con el chiquillo Wayne a su lado.

-Si, pero en donde.

-Tal vez en su casa. Aportó Bruce, un poco más serio.

-No lo creo. Apoyó Cloe un tanto nerviosa de saber que un Hombre estaba "enamorado" de su propio amor no tan secreto.-Tiene que ser un lugar más...íntimo.

-La vieja ferrería. Sugirió Pete después de un momento de silencio.- Ahí jugaban Clarck y él cuando eran niños.

Y sin que nadie dijera nada más, todos los presentes salieron en busca del ojiverde.

         Clarck ya no sabía si lo que le estaba sucediendo era parte de una broma perfectamente bien planeada o parte de un plan psicótico, de esos que solían tener los Freaks de Smallville.

Aun no daba con la respuesta, estaba más preocupado intentando salir de ese agujero lleno de Kriptonita, que en intentar averiguar lo que Rich haría con él.

-Clarck, ¿alguna vez pensaste en terminar así, con tu verdadero amor?. Preguntó Stuard, saliendo de alguna parte de la vieja Ferrería. Lugar que el ojiverde logró descifrar con rapidez y después de que sus sentidos se agudizaran un poco.

-No se...a lo que te refieres Stuard. Susurró Clarck. Su respiración era agitada y el sudor proveniente de su cuerpo, se esparcía por torso, brazos, abdomen y facciones.

-Clarck, ya deja de fingir. Yo sé que tú también me amas. De lo contrario, ¿por qué te habrías acercado a mi cuando nadie jamás lo quiso nunca?. Preguntó el rubio que permanecía sentado en un viejo carrito porta herramientas frente al ojiverde.

-Por...amistad... Stuard. Cada vez era más difícil hablar para Clarck Kent. El aire se hacía pesado y el inequívoco acierto de que la vieja mina tenía entre sus rocas olvidadas, Kriptonita. Era ya un hecho para su salud.

-¿Amistad?. Rich rió largamente, mientras sus brazos provistos solo por una camiseta de mangas cortas, sujetaban su estómago para evitar que cayera presa de una desquiciante risa.- Oh Clarck, eso díselo a tus amigos. A mi puedes decirme la verdad sin nada que temer. Ya sabes que yo te amo, ¿cuándo vas a admitirlo tú?. Preguntó el rubio, parando de tajo su risa.

Clarck no respondió, simplemente se dejó caer al rocoso piso, mientras las cadenas en sus manos resonaban cual pulseras metálicas.

-¿Te sientes mal, amor?. Fue la cuestión que Stuard hizo con preocupación, antes de que un dolor le escociera el brazo.

Clarck observó el como Stuard sangraba gravemente y el como el chico hacía lo imposible por llegar hasta una mochila olvidada en un rincón de la mina.

El rostro sudoroso e impactado de Rich, le reveló a Clarck que el muchacho sufría demasiado, pero la presencia de un líquido verde fosforescente, dentro de una jeringa que Stuard sacó de entre su mochila, le reveló al ojiverde muchas dudas que hasta ese momento se disipaban.

Cuando Rich introdujo el verde líquido en su brazo, la evidencia de todo dolor y sangre desapareció en el acto.

Solo la respiración acelerada y la fatiga, eran muestra de lo que hacía segundos había pasado.

-Siento que...hayas tenido que presenciar esto, cariño. Pero es necesario que yo haga esto todos los días sino quiero...morir. Argumentó el rubio mientras se incorporaba.

-¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó el ojiverde, pendiente de los movimientos de su raptor.

-¿Esto?. Dijo el rubio, señalando la jeringa que volvió a guardar en su mochila.

-Solo la solución a mis males. Sonrió el rubio.

-¿Anfetaminas?.

Rich negó con la cabeza, acercándose peligrosamente a Clarck.

-No. Es algo mucho mejor y que gracias a este lugar, yo logré descubrir. Dijo, para después besar la sudorosa mejilla del ojiverde.

-Pero esto es...

-¿Ilegal?. No amor. Esto no es droga, solo la vida perfecta que yo necesitaba. Descubrí los meteoritos verdes por error, cuando un día, cansado de los exámenes, hospitales y de tú "indiferencia" caminaba dentro de esta mina, que fue el lugar perfecto para nuestros juegos, ¿recuerdas?. Una caricia en el pecho de Clarck, que hizo que el ojiverde cerrara los ojos ante un mareo. Ahora ya sabía porque la presencia de Rich lo afectaba tanto.- Hice experimentos químicos con él y después de asegurarme que tenían el mismo efecto que una anfetamina, simplemente me lo inyecté en el brazo.

El líquido hizo su efecto en él y en mi cuerpo y...lo demás es historia. Soy popular, capitán, orgullo de mi padre y por fin puedo revelarte que te Amo. Sonrió el rubio, para abrazar al exhausto Clarck que yacía en el piso.

-Pero...

-Si, lo sé. No puedo vivir sin esta cosa. Con el paso del tiempo tuve que hacerme adicto al líquido verde, si no quiero morir desangrado. Tiene sus efectos secundarios, ¿sabes?. Pero bien vale la pena si te tengo a mi lado. Y pronto eso será para siempre y los terribles dolores desaparecerán por completo, cuando tú y yo nos unamos en un pacto de Amor Eterno. ¿No te parece perfecto, amor?.

Rich rió y se apartó de Clarck, quien suspirando agradeció la acción del chico. Por vez primea en su vida se sentía vulnerable. No como cuando Erick le quitó sus poderes por error. Aquello había sido más llevadero. Pero lo que le ocurría en ese momento, no. Jamás había sabido cuanto la Kriptonita lo afectaba, hasta ese momento, en que sus fuerzas eran nulas y sentía que la vida se le estaba yendo, como agua entre las manos.

-¿Qué...harás?. Preguntó Clarck, como última información tal vez de su vida.

-¿Recuerdas la obra que representamos en quinto año?. Esa que nos encantaba por el tierno desenlace de la pareja protagónica.

Clarck no respondió, pero el rubio lo tomó como afirmación.

-Pues precisamente eso haremos. Los dos terminaremos como los protagonistas, muertos, en un ritual sagrado de amor.

Cuando el reloj marque las doce, tú y yo moriremos juntos y con amor. ¿Ves aquel circulo de piedra?, pues los dos moriremos ahí, envenenados y esperando la muerte eterna que guiará nuestro amor. ¿No es perfecto?. Y una nueva risa.

Nada en esa tierra había sido capaz jamás de hacerle daño a Clarck Kent, pero dada su condición desahuciada, debido al meteorito verde en el lugar, estaba seguro que un simple veneno mortal, cumpliría su cometido.

-Es irónico como salvaste vidas y a ti nadie te salva. Le dijo su mente, para después ver que Stuard se acercaba a él, quitaba las cadenas de sus manos y con total facilidad lo ponía sobre el circulo de piedra, desde donde se podían mirar las estrellas del cielo.

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya?. Se preguntó Clarck cuando miró el espectáculo estelar.

-Es bonito, ¿verdad?. Lo construí para los dos. Informó Rich, sentándose al lado del ojiverde.- Cuando niños pasábamos horas contemplando las estrellas, ahora, moriremos mirándolas. Los dos, a solas y con amor. Sonrió el rubio, para después mostrarle a Clarck un frasquito violeta.

-Bébela amor, en muy poco tiempo los dos estaremos juntos para siempre, sin nadie que se interponga o se burle.

Rich acercó el frasco a los labios de Clarck y este, como último intento de escaparse, lanzó el frasco lejos de las manos de un Stuard que se enfadó por la acción; el cual propinó un golpe certero al rostro del ojiverde.

-No seas mal educado amor. Yo sé que el mundo es injusto, pero no huyas a lo inevitable. Tú lo dijiste, los dos estaremos...

-Fue solo algo de niños. Yo...me refería...a la amistad. Recalcó Clarck, respirando hondo para no ahogarse con la tos sucesora al fuerte golpe.

Rich se incorporó y miró a Clarck con enfado.

Lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, tenía que ser una broma. Toda su vida había sabido controlarla y llevarla gracias a las palabras que Clarck le había dicho una noche hacía muchos años: "Jamás nos separaremos":

Stuard las había atribuido a que el ojiverde también lo amaba y que solo esperaba el momento indicado para revelarlo. Pero él había huido primero, con la esperanza y las palabras incrustadas en el corazón.

Clarck tenía que estar bromeando. Una amistad solamente, no era posible.

-Mentiroso. Susurró el rubio, recuperando el frasquito que no se hizo añicos.- Lo dices solo por...

-Es la verdad.

-CÁLLATE. Ordenó el rubio y en el acto abrió la boca de Clarck y vertió en su interior una considerable cantidad de liquido negro, el cual haría su efecto prontamente.

El ojiverde solo sintió como el líquido quemaba su interior y supo entonces que moriría como un humano. Como lo que siempre había deseado ser durante su corta vida. Un vulgar y normal, ser Humano.

-Ahora, moriremos por amor. Informó Stuard, bebiendo el resto del veneno para acto seguido, recostarse sobre el pecho de un Clarck Kent que ya no sabía como mantenerse despierto y con vida.

         Lex Luthor tenía la aguja del tablero de velocidades, oscilando entre romperse o sacar más números inexistentes en él.

La velocidad que el chico de negro empleaba en su porche plateado, sobrepasaba incluso a los autos de carreras profesionales.

Lex tenía la mirada fija en la carretera, pero los sentidos en alerta y deseosos de llegar lo antes posible al rescate de su querido Clarck.

Él mismo había experimentado ya lo que fanáticos y locos de Smallville, eran capaces de hacer por conseguir sus objetivos. Ahora, un enamorado, era asunto delicado y más, cuando las "drogas" nublaban la razón de las personas.

-Solo un poco más Clarck. Ya voy. Pronunció el chico de ojos grises, cambiando la velocidad del auto con ayuda de la palanca.

Había salido inmediatamente de la preparatoria, para después llamar a la policía y a algunos contactos que le dieran la ubicación exacta de la famosa mina abandonada.

La vida de Clarck corría peligro, por lo que en cuanto obtuvo la información necesaria, subió a su auto y condujo hasta las afueras del pueblo, donde una desviación lo llevaría hasta la vieja mina.

Pero el librarse de los amigos del ojiverde y sobre todo de Bruce Wayne, había sido casi imposible, por lo que el tiempo se había perdido una vez más.

No recordaba si había dado o no excusas, pero sabía que estaba solo en esa carrera hacia lo desconocido y no le importaba matarse, con tal de salvar a su "Amigo".

El final del pedregoso camino fue indicado con el letrero de: Keep Away, que estaba colgado enfrente de unos tablones que tapaban la Vieja Mina.

Lex frenó con dificultad por la velocidad, haciendo derrapar al auto, que chocó contra varios árboles que ocultaban el lugar.

El chico de negro salió del auto, importándole muy poco si su Porche de millones había sufrido algún daño. La prioridad era Clarck y rescatarlo de las manos de un loco. Ya después repararía su auto.

Antes de entrar, se aseguró de cargar su pequeño revolver negro y de colocarlo muy cerca de sus manos, por si llegaba a necesitarlo. Después, entró, sin percatarse de si corría peligro o no.

El aire se volvía pesado, pero Lex Luthor lo refirió todo a los viejos químicos que habrían utilizado en la mina.

El empresario avanzaba lentamente, cuidando los sonidos que hacía al avanzar.

Sus años de juventud desenfrenada, lo habían provisto de mañas que a la perfección ajustaban en ese momento, por lo que infiltrarse sin ser descubierto, resultaba cosa de todos los días en su adolescencia.

El silencio, al llegar al fondo de la mina, le hizo pensar lo peor, así que apresurando sus pasos descubrió el porque de aquel sepulcral mutismo.

Dos figuras yacían tendidas sobre un circulo de piedra, en medio de la mina.

Una de ellas era la de un rubio muchacho fornido, que tarareaba muy suavemente la Wedding March.

La otra figura era la de Clarck, quien a juzgar por el sudor de su frente y la debilidad de su respiración, Lex supo que su amigo estaba muy mal.

Así que sin dudarlo más, se acercó al par de muchachos, sin saber que ya se esperaba una irrupción así.

-Si das un paso más, agilizo la muerte de Clarck. Indicó Stuard, mostrando una daga a un Lex que se quedó quieto.-Eso, ahora el arma, por favor. Pidió el rubio, incorporándose con agilidad de su sitio, pero sin dejar de apuntar al pecho de un muy débil Clarck Kent.

Lex hizo lo que le pedían. Era humillante verse derrotado por un chiquillo de diecisiete años, pero al parecer ell lidiar con adolescentes no era su fuerte.

-Bien hecho, ahora le recomiendo que salga de aquí, señor Luthor, antes de que mi querido Clarck muera antes de tiempo y se adelante a mis planes. Sonrió el rubio, tomando el arma de Lex entre sus manos y apuntando a este con una mano y a Clarck con la daga.

-Lex. Murmuró Clarck, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse. Más el puñal en su pecho, la Kritonita y el veneno en su cuerpo se lo impidieron.

-Descuida Clarck. Te sacaré de aquí. Indicó Lex con seguridad, mirando la deplorable condición de su siempre sonriente y activo amigo.

-Claro que lo sacará de aquí señor Luthor, pero será en un ataúd y conmigo a su lado. ¿A caso no entiende que Clarck y yo debemos estar juntos?. Preguntó Stuard, accionando el mecanismo del revolver.

-Lo que yo creo es que eres un demente y pobre chiquillo trastornado.

Rich rió. Aquellas palabras las había escuchado toda su vida, por lo que no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

-Vamos señor Luthor, esa frase es muy vieja. Además me importa un bledo, dentro de poco Clarck y yo estaremos juntos y ya nada habrá en esta maldita vida que me perjudique. Gruñó el chico.

Lex sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad de salvar a Clarck, así que mirando una vieja herramienta de minería, que estaba cerca del rubio muchacho, se arriesgó a todo, lanzándose hacia el rubio que tomó desapercibida la acción.

Un duelo bastante singular se llevó a cabo en el piso. Lex era un buen atleta, por lo que ni la musculatura ni la fama del chico rubio lo intimidaron para llevar a cabo su objetivo.

Ambos hombres lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo. Uno por noquear al fuerte jugador de football y este por impedir que anularan sus propósitos.

-Clarck es mío y se quedará conmigo. Anunció el rubio, propinando un golpe en el estómago de Lex, el cual lo dejó momentáneamente fuera de combate, logrando que Rich alcanzara nuevamente el revolver y el "arma" que el chico Luthor planeaba utilizar a su favor.

Clarck miraba impotente. El efecto del veneno estaba haciendo efecto rápidamente y el hecho de mirar como uno de sus mejores amigos se debatía por su culpa, no ayudaba en mucho.

-Se lo dije señor Luthor, Clarck es Mío y de nadie más. Y ya que estamos cobrándonos las cosas, yo voy a cobrarme que mi Clarck se halla fijado en usted. Anunció el rubio, acercándose peligrosamente a Lex.

-No digas tonterías. Ya deliras. Dijo Lex, procurando recuperarse rápido del golpe.

-Diga lo que quiera, pero yo sé lo que vi y ahora mismo voy a quitarlo de en medio. Así Clarck se dará cuenta de que yo lo amo en realidad y que usted solo lo deslumbró con su riqueza.

Stuard entonces levantó la herramienta de minería, apuntando hacia la cabeza de un aun adolorido Lex Luthor.

-Adiós señor Luthor. Espero que en su próxima vida no le robe el amor a personas que Ya tienen dueños.

-LEX. Gritó Clarck con desesperación, cuando Rich bajaba la herramienta poco a poco con dirección al millonario chico.

Clarck entonces no supo lo que sucedió, solo que sus sentidos no daban para más vida y cómo el vacío lo recibía con las manos abiertas.

Clarck Kent, quien se había incorporado un poco, cayó pesadamente sobre el círculo de piedra, totalmente inconsciente o sin vida.

-CLARCK. Gritó Lex Luthor, para después sentir el filo de la herramienta en su desnuda cabeza y después mirar cómo el cuerpo de Stuard Rich se desplomaba a su lado.

Lex se incorporó, tratando de averiguar la razón de tan extraño sucedo, pero lo único que encontró fue a un sonriente moreno de ojos azules, sosteniendo una especie de bumerang entre sus manos.

-Y me dicen que las cosas viejas no sirven. Lo que se puede hacer con un pedazo de metal olvidado. Sonrió el chico gótico, tirando el artefacto a un lado.

Lex no se detuvo a cuestionar, por lo que avanzó rápidamente hacia el inerte cuerpo de Clarck Kent.

-Clarck...Clarck...respóndeme Clarck. Llamó con angustia el millonario Luthor, zarandeando un poco el cuerpo del ojiverde.

-No despertará. Escuchó que la voz de Rich susurraba.

-¿A qué te refieres?. Preguntó Bruce, encarando al chico que yacía en el piso.

-El veneno ya debe de haber hecho efecto. Sonrió el rubio, para después mostrar un control remoto a los presentes.- Supuse que vendrían, por eso instalé "fuegos artificiales" en la mina. Espero que su estancia en el infierno sea grata. Acto seguido, Rich oprimió el único botón en el control remoto y ambos millonarios supieron que estaban perdidos.

-MALDITA SEA. Gritó Bruce, para después ver caer muerto a Stuard Rich.

-Hay que salir de aquí. Clarck aun tiene pulso. Aseguró Lex, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al moreno y se incorporaba con dificultad.

-Te ayudo. Ofreció Bruce de buena fe.

-Yo puedo solo. No te pedí tú ayuda. Gruñó Lex, impidiendo que Bruce tocara siquiera un cabello de Clarck.

-Pero tú estás...

-YO PUEDO. Gritó Lex y sin más se adelantó al chico gótico quien le dejó el paso libre a su anfitrión.

Ciertamente el escape de la vieja mina estuvo cargado de explosiones sorpresivas, ingeniadas por la mente de Stuard Rich.

Por fin y después de varios tropiezos, lograron salir de la mina, no sin una última explosión de por medio, que fue la que acabó con la existencia de la mina y del cuerpo de Rich.

-¿Estás bien?. Preguntó Bruce, quien se había recargado en una roca para recuperar el aire.

Pero Lex no respondió, este simplemente recostó a Clarck en el rocoso piso y revisó sus signos vitales.

-Sigue inconsciente, hay que llevarlo al hospital. Murmuró, limpiando las perlas de sudor que Clarck tenía en su rostro.

-Yo conduzco. Sonrió el chico gótico, señalando las llaves del Jaguar Negro de Lex.

-¿Por qué me seguiste cuando no debías?. Gruñó Alexander, incorporándose para sostener una vez más a Clarck entre sus brazos.

-Oh, si, Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida Bruce. Te estaré agradecido el resto de mi vida. Ironizó el ojiazul, procurando caminar rápido, antes de que Lex le provocara a él, el daño del cual lo había salvado.

Pero mientras caminaban hacia el Jaguar, Clarck dio señales de vida, cuando un repentino acceso de tos le dio de lleno, provocando un par de convulsiones y después vómito.

-Iack. Que asco. Susurró Bruce haciendo gestos graciosos ante las acciones del ojiverde.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Clarck?. Cuestionó Lex, mientras el pelinegro recuperaba el aliento.

-Mareado. Medio sonrió el chico, para después mirar los ojos grises de Lex Luthor y desvanecerse entre sus brazos, no sin un: "Qué bueno que estás bien, Lex", de por medio.

Entonces Bruce Wayne miró en la gris mirada de Lex, la adoración que este le profesaba a su "amigo", y supo que muy en el fondo, Clarck sentía lo mismo, pues estaba seguro que de haber sido él, quien sostuviera al pelinegro, este no se habría desvanecido en sus brazos como lo hizo en los del chico Luthor.

-"Envidia". Susurró la mente del solitario Bruce Wayne, quien por primera vez desde su arribo a Smallville, guardó silencio y se dedicó a admirar el cuadro de un jamás visto en esa forma, Alexander Luthor, quien sostenía el cuerpo de Clarck Kent, quien a su parecer sonreía de estar bajo la protección de un ser amado, como lo era Lex Luthor.

Si Lana Lang tiene sus pretendientes, ¿Por qué no también Clark?.

Espero no haya sido aburrido.

Ha, y lo olvidaba:

CONTINUARÁ.....

KATRINNA LE FAY 


	5. Rivalry 5

_TITULO:_** RIVALRY**

**QUINTA PARTE.**

_Serie_**: Smallville**

_Pairings_

_Category_**Slash, Nc-17.**

_Raiting_**: PG-13, R, Nc-17.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Smallville, e invitados. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Tercera temporada. Después del capitulo donde Lex Luthor es ingresado en un sanatorio Psiquiátrico.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

_Lugar_**: **

**NOTA: **(El siguiente capitulo es parte de la tercera temporada. Muchas de las cosas que aquí describo si pasan en la serie, pero otras son de mi imaginación. Espero lo disfruten )

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente el alboroto que caracterizaba a los adolescentes en una preparatoria.

No hacía falta recordar el porqué había decidido cerrar los ojos y olvidar en dónde se encontraba.

Aun se sentía mareado, pero por la preocupación de sus padres y si, la exaltación en sus rostros, decidió fingir que estaba mejor y regresar a clases después de tres días de inasistencia.

Aun recordaba el cómo en uno de esos simples pasillos lo habían "raptado", para después darle a conocer factores que no deseaba recordar, pero que a fin de cuentas jamás olvidaría.

Kriptonita y armas morales no eran una buena combinación para su cuerpo y menos en grandes cantidades.

Aun sentía el estómago revuelto a causa del veneno que Stuard le había obligado a ingerir.

Aun la cabeza le dolía y aun su visión era borrosa en algunas ocasiones.

Nada que el reposo y la asimilación de sus "aticuerpos" no solucionara. Pero el hecho de creerse inmune y no serlo, era lo que más le impactaba.

-¿Soñando despierto?.

-No, en realidad pensaba.

Sonrió el muchacho, mirando a la rubia que estaba a su lado.

-¿Te sientes bien?. Cuestionó Cloe Sullivan con miedo en los ojos.

-Si, solo...mareado. Confirmó el ojiverde. Sabía que por más que intentara mentir, la rubia no le creería.

-Oh...pues debiste quedarte en casa otro día, al menos. Musitó la chica, caminando al lado del chico alto.

-No podía. No estoy hecho para el encierro. Bromeó Clark, pero el rostro acongojado de Cloe lo hizo callar.- ¿Qué sucede?.

Cloe sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No es nada, solo que...olvídalo. Mejor apresúrate antes de que perdamos el autobús.

Clark miró correr a Cloe y suspiró hondo.

La rubia jamás se enfrentaría a él para explicarle el miedo que veía en sus ojos. Había escuchado que ella había ayudado en su búsqueda. No le había agradecido, pero tampoco había habido oportunidad.

Ella, Pete y Lana habían hecho una especie de pacto que lo excluía a él. Y en ese momento en verdad necesitaba de amigos.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos y pensó en lo difícil que todo resultaba.

Un simple "secuestro" dirían algunos. Nada anormal tal vez, pero para él había significado mucho. Y no por el hecho de ser aprisionado por un "freak", sino porque ese chico había dicho que estaba enamorado de él y después él mismo comprobó que no era tan "inmune" como siempre lo había creído.

-Creo que solo debo acostumbrarme y...seguir adelante. Se dijo, procurando apresurarse, de lo contrario lo dejarían.

Más él sabía que por mucho que tratara de distraerse, al menos ciertos pensamientos seguirían rondando por su cabeza.

-...Y los nuevos accionistas han dado su disposición para que pueda realizar cualquier proyecto que desee en un plazo de...¿Se encuentra bien señor?.

El muchacho de ojos grises parpadeó y asintió, dejando ver que su costoso traje negro y pulcros modales jamás se denigrarían, aunque él no estuviera atento a las cosas.

-Si gusta podría continuar con esto más tarde. Añadió el joven moreno que hablaba con excesiva preocupación.

-No Aarón, continua. Asintió el joven Luthor. Escuchar sobre los avances de su "imperio" era lo que más gozo le causaba en la vida.

-Como desee señor. Sonrió el moreno, reanudando su comunicado, en un tono neutro y que sabía, satisfacía a su joven amo Alexander Luthor.

Lex giró entonces sobre su silla, juntando después sus largos y finos dedos, en un gesto que provenía precisamente de la persona a quien deseaba desprestigiar sobre todas las cosas.

Ese día su padre lo había dejado a cargo de Luthor Corp. El magnate y refinado hombre de cabellos largos, había decidido asistir a una asamblea de empresarios, no importante, pero al parecer de "alto grado de presunción".

Su padre jamás se negaría a pavonearse frente a personas y hablar sobre "pequeñeces", como lo era su fortuna y empresas.

Lex sabía que los labios de su padre jamás lo pronunciarían a él. También sabía que de no haber sido explícitamente necesario aquella falta, él no estaría ahí, escuchando "contrapartes" de las empresas.

Lex sabía que su padre, simplemente no confiaba en él.

El gran secreto de Alexander Luthor era aquel, el "Anhelo de amor que pedía por parte de su padre".

Era su única debilidad y ciertamente mantenerla oculta era su mayor jugada.

Si a eso podía ponerle nombre, entonces la llamaría: "Rivalidad". Una pequeña defensa de su organismo, para poder continuar tan inmutable y perfecto como las apariencias lo requerían.

Miró por la ventana y soñó en poseer todo lo que sus grises ojos miraban. Algún día y gracias a su ingenio, él poseería cada palmo y pequeña piedra de Luthor Corp, e incluso la ciudad Metropolitana completa.

Una sonrisa diabla surcó su delgada boca. Algún día su padre se arrepentiría de no haberle dado eso que tanto anhelaba.

-¿Se le ofrece otra cosa señor Luthor?. Cuestionó el joven a su espalda. Nuevamente había divagado.

-El itinerario de hoy. Reclamó el muchacho de negro y rápidamente el joven recitó lo pedido. Cosa que en realidad a Lex no le importaba.

Si conocía a su padre bien, para esa tarde Lionel estaría de regreso, reclamando sus derechos como Dueño de las empresas.

Pero si tenía suerte y las cosas se tornaban interesantes para su astuto padre, entonces el hombre no se presentaría hasta el día siguiente. Tiempo precioso que Lex utilizaría entonces para encontrar "debilidades" en Luthor Corp.

-...Por último está planeada una visita escolar a las instalaciones. Se supone que el Señor Luthor iba a realizar una pequeña intervención, pero debido a su ausencia, tal vez esto se cancele o usted...

-No me interesa lidiar con chiquillos. Gruñó Lex, girando nuevamente para después levantarse y acudir como siempre, a su trago diario.

-Cómo lo desee señor. Mandaré a alguien del personal para eso. Musitó el moreno, tomando su móvil para realizar el cambio de itinerario.

Lex tomó de su copa y sintió como el amargo y ardiente líquido le atravesaba las entrañas.

Desde muy joven que aquel hábito se había creado en él.

En muchas cosas se parecía a su padre y eso era lo que odiaba.

-Hay cambios de planes. Escuchó Lex que el moreno decía.- El señor Luthor no asistirá a la demostración de la preparatoria de Smallville. Habrá cambios de último...

-Espera. Pronunció Lex con autoridad.

El joven moreno miró a Lex esperando una respuesta. Aquel llamado lo había exaltado un poco.

-¿Cuál escuela dijiste que venía?.

Si Aarón no hubiera estado ocupado en tratar de aparentar serenidad y porte aristocrático, habría notado perfectamente que la voz de Lex temblaba ante la pregunta.

-Preparatoria de Smallville, señor. Respondió con prontitud el moreno.

Lex no tardó demasiado en señalarle al chico que él haría el trabajo que su padre había planeado.

El moreno asintió y salió de la oficina de su patrón. Los Luthor eran muy volubles a su parecer.

Pero Lex no era nada de eso.

Lex en realidad se dejó guiar con inconsciencia, pues No sabía si "él" iría o no en esa "excursión"; pero sí sabía que su corazón había latido deprisa y su mente había recordado entonces los sucesos de hacia tres días.

Él mismo se vio de nuevo con el cuerpo casi inerte de Clark Kent entre sus brazos.

Se miró salvarlo y se miró expuesto a salir lastimado también.

Pero lo único que a él le importaba era el chico de ojos bonitos. El chico que le había dado su amistad y que le hacía la vida menos complicada.

-¿Qué te sucede Alexander?. Se preguntó tras un suspiro.

A pesar de ser un empresario famoso e inteligente, continuaba con pensamientos confusos.

Clark era...no sabía como catalogarlo ya.

Había sufrido indescriptiblemente aquellos días por saber de la salud de su "amigo".

Cloe Sullivan había contactado a los padres del pelinegro y habían impedido que él lo ingresara al hospital aquel terrible día.

Con impotencia los miró llevárselo y debía de admitir, que no había tenido el valor de llamar a casa de los Kent o visitarlos, para saber más sobre la salud de su amigo.

Según fuente afina, el chico se recuperaba pausadamente y si intuía bien, Clark ya habría regresado al colegio.

-Clark. Pronunció con una sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba comenzando a ver, que el chico realmente le confundía los sentidos. Pero eso...le agradaba.

Bebió de su copa y trató de serenarse. Dentro de poco volvería a ver al pelinegro que había salvado de las garras de la muerte.

-¿Sabes algo?. Si yo fuera un accionista, de inmediato retiraría mi capital de esta empresa. ¿El dueño descansando feliz de la vida y con tremendo trabajo por delante?.

Ts, ts, ts, eso no es muy bueno Lex.

El aludido cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué tenían que molestarlo en su intimidad y confort?.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. Gruñó sin preocuparse de exponer su enfado.

-Lex, eres un anfitrión desconsiderado. Viniste a Metrópolis muy temprano y ni siquiera te dignaste en traerme o invitarme. Que feos modales tienes. Y como yo tengo iniciativa me dije: Tal vez Lexi quiere que lo siga. Sonrió un chico de ojos azules, recostándose en el sofá frente a Lex.

-¿Y que te hizo suponer que quería que vinieras?. Gruñó Lex, incorporándose con enfado del sofá.

-Lex...me rompes el corazón.

Bruce hizo un gesto fatalista, tocando su pecho con aparente "dolor". Pero tras esto una carcajada adolescente se filtró por el silencio de la habitación.

-Maldición. Musitó Lex por lo bajo. Había planeado pasar un día exento de "Wayne", pero al parecer el muchacho era más persistente que las bacterias. Hacen creer que desaparecen, pero jamás lo hacen.

-Lex, Lex, si yo todo lo que quiero hacer es alegrarte la vida un poco. ¿O vas a decir que no te agrado?. Preguntó con rostro risueño Bruce Wayne.

-¿A qué viniste?.

-Ya te dije, vine a visitarte. Me aburro mucho en Smallville. Bruce hizo un puchero que asemejó a un pequeño niño.

Lex estaba al borde de llamar a seguridad.

-Señor, ya está todo preparado para la excursi...¿se encuentra bien?. Preguntó Aarón, mirando al jovencito de jeans sentado muy sonriente, con las piernas sobre el lujoso sofá de uno de sus patrones.

-De maravilla. Lexi siempre estará bien mientras yo esté a su lado, ¿verdad?. Sonrió "angelicalmente" Bruce, haciendo gruñir al aludido.

-¿Cómo entró?. Preguntó el de negro al chico moreno de la entrada.

-No...lo sé señor, pero si gusta...

-Déjalo. Mejor que la pulga se quede encerrada aquí a que cause destrozos por ahí. Dijo Lex, indicándole al moreno que lo seguiría para afinar detalles sobre "la visita".

Bruce sonrió, pero por nada del mundo dejaría solo a Lex.

Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con el chico "frívolo" y más, cuando le recordaba al tierno de Clark.

Cada vez para él eran más evidentes los sentimientos de Lex, pero ahí había también un inconveniente: él mismo.

Le gustaba planear ataques, más jamás involucrarse tan directamente en ellos.

Clark era ciertamente diferente a las personas que había conocido en su vida. El tipo de chico libre que él jamás sería.

A pesar de tener la misma edad, él era Bruce Wayne, empresario famoso y multimillonario.

Jamás sería capaz siquiera de pensar en...

-Mientras regresas a ciudad Gotica, disfruta. ¿Qué puedes perder?. Se dijo en voz alta, preparándose para seguir a su anfitrión.

Más en el fondo una vocecilla le gritó: "Tú corazón.".

-Sinceramente debí quedarme con Pete o con Lana. ¿Qué diablos hago en Luthor Corp?. Se quejó por enésima vez Cloe Sullivan, mientras miraba el alto techo del edificio.

-¿Sabes?, es exactamente lo que me he estado preguntando durante todo el camino. Musitó Clark, haciendo enfadar a la rubia.

-Clark. Se supone que eres mi amigo. Debes comprenderme y apoyarme. Se quejó la chica.

-Si, ya sé. Pero tú también dirías lo mismo después de cien veces de haber escuchado el mismo recital. Rió el ojiverde.

-¡Clark!, ¿qué insinúas?. La chica se detuvo y colocó ambas manos en su cadera, haciendo resaltar su clásica gabardina café.

-Nada. Sonrió Clark, esperando que alguien lo "salvara".

-Si no fuera porque te aprecio, ya te abría dado tú merecido. Musitó Cloe, colocándose mejor la mochila en su hombro.

Clark solo sonrió. Le encantaba hacer enfadar a la rubia, pero también le gustaba su amistad.

-Señorita Sullivan y señor Kent, no se retracen por favor.

La profesora encargada de la visita los retó un poco, propiciando las clásicas risitas adolescentes.

Clark solo asintió y caminó hasta el lugar donde se suponía Lionel Luthor los estaba esperando.

No se había enterado de aquella excursión y tal como Cloe le decía, si lo hubiera sabido en realidad no habría asistido.

La clase de economía no era ciertamente su preferida, y como la profesora gustaba de hacer más "didácticas" sus clases, había planeado una excursión a la más famosa y perfecta empresa del mundo.

Donde a parte de mirar su arquitectura y funcionamiento, aprenderían más sobre el buen manejo de capital.

¿Y qué mejor que una pequeña reseña por parte del maestro de maestros?.

Sinceramente a Clark no le apetecía encontrarse con el mayor de los Luthor. La obsesión del hombre hacia él ciertamente le causaba ansiedad, sin contar los problemas que su amiga rubia había tenido con él.

Pero ahí estaba y no había marcha atrás.

Se incorporó al pequeño grupo de estudiantes y caminó al lado de una chica de cabellera castaña clara.

Alicia era su nombre, la chica arrogante y selectiva de la preparatoria.

Clark la conocía solo porque compartían aquella "interesante" clase, cuya profesora en ese momento les hablaba.

Sabía que era una chica reservada y estudiosa e incluso bonita. Más de media escuela estaba tras su faz. Pero a él no le interesó demasiado, por algún extraño factor.

Alicia miró a Clark y este le sonrió por cortesía, más la muchacha solo desvió su clara mirada.

Ella debía mantenerse al margen del contacto humano y sobre todo de los chicos. El último le había roto el corazón gravemente y aun no se sobre ponía.

Aunque admitió, muy en el fondo, que el chico Kent era bastante atractivo. Sonrió para su interior.

-Me acaban de informar que el señor Luthor no se encuentra...

-¿Puedes crees nuestra suerte?. Susurró Cloe con emoción a Clark.

-Creo que el cielo se va a caer. Imitó Clark, haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Pero no por eso nos privaremos de la presencia de otra gran mente. Continuó hablando la profesora con emoción.- El señor Lex Luthor nos hará el gran honor de dirigir la explicación que su padre iba a obsequiarnos, por favor, un aplauso.

-Auch. Se quejó Cloe, aplaudiendo con cierto desgano.- Ya se me hacía demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

-Suerte para la próxima. Murmuró el pelinegro, aplaudiendo mientras el aludido Luthor arribaba al lugar seguido al menos por cinco personas.

Lex saludó sonriente y agradeció el cálido recibimiento, pero mientras le daba la mano a la profesora a su lado, sus ojos grises se dedicaron a buscar con interés a un chico alto y de ojos verdes, que encontró rezagado y al lado de Cloe Sullivan. Sonrió al verlo.

Lucía ciertamente más pálido de lo habitual, pero su clásica sonrisa permanecía en sus labios, como un recordatorio de que Clark no se dejaba vencer por nada.

Admiró al chico y su corazón latió con fuerza.

Clark por otra parte no evitó ruborizarse y virar la mirada un momento. Lex le había salvado la vida y no le había agradecido.

Se sentía un poco culpable pero a la vez halagado y feliz.

Su corazón bombeó con fuerza y no ocultó un severo sonrojo al recordar el cómo Lex lo había sostenido entre sus brazos y él, con total conciencia se había alegrado de estar con el chico mayor.

Aun no comprendía nada, pero le gustaba sentirse así.

A la par de esto, unos ojos azules siguieron muy de cerca la escena y con sonrisa en labios y mirando su atuendo sport, decidió comenzar con su "trabajo".

Así que escabulléndose de la vista de un Lex que comenzaba a narrar cosas que no le interesaban, caminó hasta cierta persona que aun no se percataba de su presencia.

-Hola, Clark. Susurró al oído del pelinegro cuando lo tuvo cerca.

Con deleite miró que el chico se estremecía y que se sonrojaba después del sobresalto. ¿Cómo podía existir ser tan sencillo y maravilloso al mismo tiempo?.

-Bruce. Me...asustaste. Sonrió el chico, procurando hablar en susurros.

-Me alegra que te de gusto verme. ¿Cómo has estado?. Cuestionó Bruce, caminando a la par del ojiverde.

-Bien, gracias.

-Debo pedirte disculpas. Me fue imposible visitarte, o al menos tus padres te negaron. Debes presentármelos en mejores términos. Guiñó Bruce con coquetería.

Clark entonces se reprendió mentalmente, pero indudablemente las palabras del chico de ojos azules estaban en doble sentido.

-¡¿Me visitaste?!. Exclamó, esperando que su felicidad no se escuchara tan evidente en su voz.

-Por supuesto. Pero como te he dicho ya, tus padres te negaron, argumentando que estabas inconsciente. Y no lo dudo, "aquello" debió de ser terrible para ti. ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

Bruce se mostró preocupado y era la verdad, el ojiverde le simpatizaba y si recordaba el dramático aspecto en que lo "habían" encontrado dentro de la mina, causaba sorpresa.

Clark sonrió. Le alegraba saber que Bruce se había preocupado y que lo había buscado.

Preocupaciones como esas, él las valoraba en el alma y mientras pensaba en la manera más adecuada de agradecerle al chico gótico sus atenciones, este le guiñó un ojo, tan espontáneamente como él era.

El sonrojo que se había esfumado, apareció de nuevo y no supo porque el cielo lo ponía en esos predicamentos.

-¿Puede decirnos cuanto tardó en levantarse este lujoso edificio?. Preguntó la profesora, que estaba encantada con la excursión guiada por Lex.

Más este no respondió de inmediato. Dejó un momento al pelinegro, pero cuando sintió deseos de mirarlo nuevamente, lo observó al lado de cierto muchacho que le hacía hervir la sangre. Y no precisamente de manera positiva.

Ciertamente encontró el autocontrol necesario para no gritarle a Bruce Wayne frente a la concurrencia.

Odiaba verlo al lado de Clark y odiaba que el chico le sonriera y se sonrojara.

Definitivamente odiaba a Bruce Wayne por eso.

-¿Señor Luthor?.

El muchacho de negro sonrió confiado, mientras los por lo menos cinco asistentes de su padre le miraban por si tenían que auxiliar al hijo de su patrón.

Pero Lex era sencillamente Lex Luthor y tan fresco como siempre, continuó hablando, con total inteligencia y elegancia.

Más sus ojos, grises tormentas enfadadas, daban muestra de su verdadero estado de ánimo y todo porque cierto ojiverde, sonreía de más a Bruce Wayne.

Al menos por media hora más, la excursión continuó. Con un Bruce sonriente y dispuesto a acaparar la atención de un Clark que se debatía entre él y el muchacho de ojos grises frente a ellos.

La contienda fue al menos en esa ronda: cincuenta a cincuenta y tal vez un diez por ciento que Cloe les robó, pero equitativamente ambos millonarios tenían a Clark en la mira.

El chico por su lado se debatía mentalmente por sus emociones. Era extraño lo que le ocurría y más cuando todo se había suscitado tan de repente.

¿Qué haría?. ¿Qué era lo que en realidad sentía?.

Eran dos cuestiones a las que debía encontrar respuesta, porque ambos chicos, Bruce y Lex, le hacían sentir cosas extrañamente maravillosas.

-Clark, ¿estás bien?.

-Si Cloe, solo me he vuelto a marear un poco. Se justificó el chico, cuando cerró los ojos en busca de respuestas.

-El recorrido ya ha terminado, si gustas podemos salir un poco. Ofreció la chica, olvidándose del importantísimo Bruce Wayne a su lado.

-No, estoy bien. Sonrió Clark a la preocupación de su amiga.

-Si quieres yo te llevo a dar un paseo por Metrópolis. Ya me han mandado uno de mis autos y sin exagerar, es mejor que cualquiera del afamado Lex Luthor. Susurró Bruce, propiciando una carcajada en el chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Puedo saber el porque tanta felicidad?.

Aquella voz aguda, varonil y ciertamente firme, le erizó a Clark los cabellos de la nuca. Sinceramente jamás había notado que le encantaba esa voz, o al menos, le agradaba.

-Hola, Lex. Saludó Cloe, adelantándose a su amigo.

-Cloe, agradable el verte. Sonrió Lex estrechando la mano de la rubia.- Al igual que a ti Clark.

-Gracias. Musitó el ojiverde,

Bruce gruñó, de nuevo había perdido la atención de Clark. Pero él no se rendía tan fácilmente.

-Le estaba diciendo a Clark que lo busque más de tres veces Lex. Me preocupaba seriamente su salud y ahora que está aquí, es un real placer mirarlo con bien. Sonrió Bruce.

-Claro, mirar a Clark siempre será un gran placer. Contraatacó Lex, mirando retadoramente a su "adversario".

El ojiverde miró a su lado y respiró tranquilo al ver a su amiga rubia enfrascada en una pequeña discusión con la chica de enfrente.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero estaba comenzando a notar que las peleas de sus dos "amigos" eran específicamente por Rivalidad y lo extraño tal vez era, que eran precisamente por él.

-...Claro que es más sencillo pedir disculpas tras un error. Pero nada te disculpa de no haber al menos, visitado a Clark una vez.

-No todos tenemos como hobbie la ociosidad. Exclamó Lex con furia en la mirada.

-Yo no soy ocioso Lex, soy productivo. Reclamó Bruce ofendido.

-Si, aja, eso exactamente iba yo a decirte ayer, cuando estaba trabajando en un proyecto tuyo.

-No juegues sucio Lex.

-¿Sucio?. Yo jamás juego sucio. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para jugar con un niño.

-Y yo como para pasar mi día con un amargado como tú. Por eso, Clark aquí presente será mi compañía de ahora en adelante. Dijo el ojiazul, mirando con amabilidad al aludido.

-No voy a permitir que tus influencias recaigan sobre Clark. Él no es como tú Bruce Wayne.

-Haaaa, ¿y cómo soy yo?. Cuestionó con sonrisa burlona el ojiazul.

-Un enclenque. Resumió el de ojos grises, sonriendo ante el enfado del adolescente gótico.

-Eres un...

-Saben, creo que debo marcharme o el grupo me dejará. Intervino Clark oportunamente.

Ambos muchachos lo miraron sonrientes, guardando para después su "charla".

-En verdad siento mucho que...

-Olvídalo Lex. Negó.- Aunque hubieras ido, mis padres me habrían negado. Además estaba inconsciente.

-¿Te has sentido mejor?. Lex procuró acortar la distancia entre él y Clark y su voz sinceramente preocupada avergonzó un tanto al ojiverde.

-Si, un poco mareado pero ya estoy mejor. Por cierto...debo agradecerte. Tú me salvaste.

Bruce notó entonces un especial brillo en la mirada verde del chico Kent. Un brillo que iba dirigido al dueño de unos ojos grises igual de brillantes y atentos a lo que Clark decía.

Aquello no le gustó demasiado.

-¿Qué hay de mi?. Indagó cual niño herido.

-A ti también. Gracias por ayudarme. Sonrió Clark, pero Bruce supo que ese brillo dirigido a su rival, jamás aparecería para él.

-"Mala suerte Wayne". Sonrió Lex en su pensamiento, mientras el aludido lo miraba con enfado.

-Bien, los...veré después. Se despidió el chico Kent, caminando hasta su grupo que se dirigía a los ascensores.

Los dos empresarios le despidieron al visitante, pero en cuanto se perdió de vista ambos pares de ojos centellaron con furia.

-No se que pretendes Wayne, pero no permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo en cima a Clark.

-¿De veras?. En dado caso tú no eres quien decide, galán.

-Estás advertido. Gruñó Lex antes de dar media vuelta.

Bruce sonrió. Al menos Lex ya sabía que formalmente ya eran rivales y aunque el muchacho Luthor no supiera "en que", él si y llevaba ventaja.

Clark corrió, pero las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, lo que significaba que tendría que tomar el siguiente.

Pensó por un momento en "correr", de esa manera se "vengaría" un poco de Cloe por haberle dado un mohín de burla desde el ascensor.

Pero a tiempo se percató de que no era el único que se había rezagado del grupo.

-Parece que tendremos que esperar el siguiente. Sonrió a la muchacha a su lado, que resultó ser Alicia; más esta simplemente lo ignoró.

Clark en realidad estaba de buen humor y no sabía si por que comenzaba a sentirse mejor o porque había visto a Bruce y a Lex después de días sin comunicación.

Minutos después el ojiverde y la chica entraron en el ascensor.

Clark cargado con una espléndida sonrisa y la chica rezagada, deseosa de llegar al piso correspondiente.

Ella debía admitir nuevamente, que el chico de cabellera negra era muy atractivo y que sabía entonces el porque varias de sus compañeras lo admiraban en secreto.

Sabía entonces ya el porque Lana Lang había dejado al desaparecido Witney y el porque Clark tenía fama de chico amable.

Alicia pensó que él jamás se cansaba de sonreír y al mirarlo de lejos, junto a dos magnates de la industria moderna, no supo si envidiarlo a él o al par de empresarios.

No era de las chicas que conversaban. Sabía perfectamente que su sobrenombre de "altiva", se lo tenía más que ganado por su actitud de aparente arrogancia.

Pero solo ella sabía el porque ese alejamiento y mientras ella lo supiera, lo demás no importaba.

Más en ese momento el deseo de charlar con Clark, era bastante poderoso y lo atribuyó todo a la amabilidad del muchacho. Simple reciprocidad.

Más cuando sonrió y volteó su rostro para por fin charlar con el ojiverde, sucedió.

El ascensor se detuvo y ella entonces se exaltó.

-¿Qué sucede?. Cuestionó en voz alta.

-No lo sé. Tal vez una falla. Respondió el ojiverde, mirando al derredor.

-No lo creo. Musitó Alicia. Algo presentía.

Clark trató de oprimir el botón de alarma, pero este simplemente se negó a funcionar. El ascensor estaba totalmente aislado del mundo y en cuanto sintió que el ascensor comenzaba a descender con excesiva velocidad, se sobre saltó.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. No estaba solo y Alicia estaba aterrada.

Clark debía de hacer algo con prontitud, de lo contrario no viviría para mirar otro día.

Así que dejando de lado el miedo a ser descubierto, miró la pequeña campana de emergencias, arriba de las puertas del ascensor y con su rayo calorífico consiguió que la alarma sonara.

Alicia miró el hecho desconcertada, pero más sobresalto le causó, mirar a Clark atravesar las sólidas paredes del ascensor con un puño, para después tomar los cables del ascensor y tratar de detenerlo con una fuerza sobre humana.

Clark se esforzó en detener el ascensor, pero este no cedió en peso. Aun se encontraba débil y sabía que no tardarían demasiado en tocar el piso de manera violenta.

Se le agotaban las ideas y sus vidas estaban en peligro.

Lex arribaba a la oficina de su padre nuevamente y tras él un Bruce divertidísimo del enfado de su rival.

-¿Aun estás molesto Lex?.

El aludido simplemente se sentó tras el escritorio y comenzó a buscar documentos "perdidos".

-Vamos Lex. No te enfades. ¿De quien me burlaré si no me hablas?. Rió el muchacho gótico, disfrutando cada mueca de disgusto que el menor de los Luthor le regalaba.-Lex...vamos, háblame, Lex...

-Cállate. Ordenó Lex, su paciencia estaba perdiéndose por completo.

-Que bueno que ya respondiste. Sonrío Bruce y en ese momento dio gracias a la aparición oportuna de Aarón en la habitación, de lo contrario Lex seguramente lo habría estrangulado.

-Señor. Llamó el moreno con agitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?. Cuestionó Lex con molestia. Bruce verdaderamente lograba alterarle los sentidos.

-Hubo un inconveniente en uno de los ascensores. La alarma sonó hace un par de segundo. Indicó el moreno, procurando respirar hondo para tomar aire.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?. El desdén del Luthor era clásico, por lo que el chico moreno no se sorprendió.

-Solo quería informarle que al parecer unos estudiantes quedaron atrapados y ahora el ascensor está fuera de control. En pocos minutos se...estrellará contra...

Aarón no pudo terminar la frase, porque Lex inmediatamente se incorporó y salió corriendo del lugar, seguido por un Bruce con rostro pálido.

Ambos entonces concordaron por primera vez en su preocupación e intuición: Clark.

Clark comenzó a preocuparse aun más. Estaba seguro que él saldría librado de aquella situación con apenas minúsculos dolores, pero Alicia no, era ella quien le preocupaba.

Alicia miraba a Clark con desesperación y como última alternativa y mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de hablar, dijo:

-Clark, dame la mano.

El ojiverde se sorprendió un poco, pero cuando la muchacha lo haló con brusquedad y él dejó el agarre de los cables del ascensor, se sobresaltó.

-Escucha bien. Ordenó la muchacha en tono consternado.- Sujétate a mi con fuerza y no vayas a soltarme, ¿está bien?.

Clark asintió cual autómata. Se abrazó a Alicia tal y como ella se lo indicaba y en menos de un segundo, el sonido intenso del ascensor cayendo y de la preocupación del reducido espacio, desapareció.

Por un momento el ojiverde solo escuchó silencio y tranquilidad y tan rápido cual parpadeo, se encontró fuera del ascensor, abrazado a Alicia y con el sonido de algo rompiéndose no muy lejos de ahí.

Clark miró en derredor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el piso inferior de Luthor Corp, el piso a donde se suponía debían de llegar con ayuda del seguramente destrozado ascensor.

Miró a Alicia pidiendo una explicación, pero algo en sus ojos claros le dijo que en ese momento no le daría sus respuestas.

-No digas nada, por favor. Susurró la muchacha, mientras los pasos y gritos de sus compañeros se acercaban a ellos.

-Tú tampoco. Musitó el de cabellos negros, recordando que él también había expuesto sus "habilidades".

Alicia asintió, alejándose un paso del muchacho, cuando una preocupada profesora llegó a su lado.

-Por Dios, pensamos lo peor. ¿Se encuentran bien?. Cuestionó la mujer mirando a ambos jóvenes que lucían ciertamente pálidos.

-S...Si. Tartamudeó Clark, más en ningún momento sus ojos dejaron los de Alicia.

-Salimos justo a tiempo. Sonrió el muchacho, haciendo suspirar a profesora y compañeros por igual.

La profesora abrazó a Alicia y Cloe a él, murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo bien.

Más él, se limitó a continuar mirando a la muchacha que los había "salvado" y que al igual que él, le suplicaba silenciosamente por no decir nada de lo realmente sucedido.

Tan absorto en la mirada de la muchacha, que no se percató de que dos chicos arribaban con preocupación en el rostro y que cuyos ojos, al buscar inmediatamente al "chico desvalido" se convirtieron en un mar de sensaciones.

Dolor, preocupación, enfado. Pero sobre todo celos de ver a Clark, mirar a una chica bonita y bastante llamativa.

Lex pidió explicaciones de aquel imperfecto y seguramente más tarde recordaría que había reñido a los hombres de mantenimiento con más fuerza de la que comúnmente utilizaba. Pero estaba...celoso, tal vez, de que Clark no buscara su mirada como siempre lo hacía y de que lo dejara de lado por una...chiquilla tonta.

Bruce sintió un pinchazo. Clark no lo miraba a él ni mucho menos a Lex.

Debía sentirse feliz por eso pero...¿por qué entonces se sentía celoso de que el ojiverde mirara a laguen más?.

-Ciertamente esto es un milagro. Suspiró Martha Kent, abrazando a su unigénito.

-Mamá, sabes perfectamente bien que si el ascensor se hubiera estrellado conmigo dentro, no me habría sucedido absolutamente...

-¿Ya olvidas la kriptonita y el veneno?. Preguntó Jonathan, con el tono preocupado de un padre.- ¿Olvidas que creías eras inmune a varias cosas?.

-Pero esto es diferente. Rebatió Clark, luchando por apartar a su madre de su cuerpo.

-No lo es y perfectamente sabes que ahora más que nunca debes cuidarte. ¿Qué pasaría si la próxima vez no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte?.

Jonathan se acercó al pelinegro y le apretó el hombro, con ello demostraba su preocupación y ponía cierta distancia entre sus sentimientos de terror y la despreocupación de su hijo.

Clark aun debía de conocer al mundo y aprender a no confiar demasiado.

El ojiverde se dejó envolver completamente por la sollozante Martha y recordó entonces su relato de aquel incidente en Luthor Copr.

Sus padres ciertamente habían reaccionado con alarma y con inculpaciones que se dirigían a Lionel Luthor.

Clark trató de explicarse, pero sus preocupados padres solo continuaron con sus hipotéticas deducciones y con sus "consejos".

Había omitido hablar sobre Alicia. Aun no estaba completamente seguro de lo que la chica había hecho para sacarlos de tan tremendo aprieto, pero sinceramente agradecía el hecho de no comprobar con sus propios ojos, si en verdad era tan inmune como creía a accidentes de esa índole.

-"Si soporté ser arrollado por el porche de Lex...seguramente...

Clark, ya no eres tan inmune como creías". Terminó por decirse, cuando su madre lo soltó por fin y su padre ocupó su lugar.

---------------------------------------------------

CONTINURÁ......

---------------------------------------------------

Siento mucho, mucho este retrazo, pero cuando las ideas se van, es difícil recuperarlas.

Agradezco en el alma sus comentarios, sobre todo su espera y paciencia,

Pero ya estoy de regreso en este mundo de Smallville y las ideas son buenas

Así que nuevamente gracias, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y...

No hagan huelga de hambre, ya estoy aqu

Su amiga:

KATRINNA LE FAY 


	6. Rivalry 6

_TITULO:_** RIVALRY**

**SEXTA PARTE.**

_Serie_**: Smallville**

_Pairings_

_Category_**Slash, Nc-17.**

_Raiting_**: PG-13, R, Nc-17.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Smallville, e invitados. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Tercera temporada. Después del capitulo donde Lex Luthor es ingresado en un sanatorio Psiquiátrico.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

_Lugar_**: **

**NOTA: **(El siguiente capitulo es parte de la tercera temporada. Muchas de las cosas que aquí describo si pasan en la serie, pero otras son de mi imaginación. Espero lo disfruten )

Caminaba cabizbajo, en realidad no había podido dormir nada.

Sus pensamientos se concentraban en tratar de explicarse el como Alicia los había sacado de tal predicamento.

Pero a lo único que había llegado habían sido a conjeturas ilógicas, señales de su agotamiento físico.

El aire helado le pegaba en el rostro sin hacerle sentir absolutamente nada más que una brisa fresca, cosa que cualquier ser humano habría resentido al menos titiritando.

Le gustaba el invierno, sobre todo la nieve que en esos momentos a su alrededor había.

Sonrió al sentirse afortunado por vivir en un bello mundo como aquel y si, ciertamente acongojado por el recuerdo de Jor-El, su padre biológico, el cual se obstinaba en que él cumpliera su destino en la tierra.

-Jamás seré un conquistador. Se repitió para si, al recordar la última petición de su padre.

-Pues yo creo que eres un gran conquistador, Clark Kent.

La voz dulzona y cantarina a su espalda exaltó un poco al pelinegro, girándose de inmediato para mirar a la persona que se inmiscuía en sus reflexiones.

Clark había pensado en muchos rostros, pero jamás en el de Alicia, la chica que en cierto modo le había quitado el sueño.

-Buen día, Clark. Sonrió la muchacha con coquetería. Esa mañana llevaba una falda de tablas azul y un suéter de lana rosa, el cual la hacía ver simpática y cálida, muy diferente a lo que mostraba usualmente.

-Hola, Alicia. Medio sonrió el ojiverde.

-Al parecer el mundo quiere que nos topemos. Rió Alicia, acomodando su cabello rubio tras los hombros.-Antes ni siquiera soñar con hablarnos.

-Si. Creo que tienes razón. Respondió Clark, sin afán de sonar escéptico en lo que la chica decía.

Faltaban unos metros para llegar a la escuela, por lo que el ojiverde escuchó atentamente a la inusual parlanchina Alicia, la cual se desvivía por que el chico musculoso atendiera a lo que decía.

Clark era atento y jamás grosero, pero ciertamente tan tremendo cambio de actitud le sorprendía un poco.

Era extraño que una chica que jamás había cruzado con él ni media palabra, en ese momento hablara mucho más de lo permitido.

No se quejaba, pero el chico sospechaba que todo eso tenía que ver con el suceso del día anterior.

El murmullo del pasillo le hizo ver a Clark que habían arribado a la escuela.

Era momento de "despedirse".

-Bueno, debo pasar antes a "The Torch", ya sabes, escribo ahí. Informó el de cabello negro, parando su marcha junto al laboratorio de Química.

-Si, he leído tus reportajes y eres muy bueno. Te felicito. Comunicó Alicia, recargando su espalda en la pared a su lado.

-Sabes, es raro que haya alguien interesado en lo que escribo. Usualmente Cloe dice que es demasiado aburrido. Sonrió el chico con un poco de pena.

-¿Aburrido?. No, todo lo contrario. Exclamó la muchacha con alarma.- A mi me parece interesante la forma que tienes de expresarte y sobre todo los temas que eliges para tus reportajes: sobrenaturales, ciencias...

-Pero a nadie le interesan. Se justificó el chico con un poco de pesar.

-A mi si. Expresó la rubia con una excesiva sonrisa.-Déjame decirte que me encanta la ciencia y que soy, si se puede decir, muy conocedora de ella. Con lo que escribes clamas a no dejar de lado lo importante en la vida.

Clark se sorprendió un poco. Hasta ese momento nadie le había expuesto tan claramente que sus reportajes eran buenos, mucho menos que alguien pensara que era una especie de héroe en lucha por la ciencia.

-Bueno, no lo había considerado de esa manera. La sonrisa apenada y el sonrojo en el rostro del muchacho Kent, hicieron suspirar a Alicia.

¿Por qué nunca antes había mirado con más detenimiento a Clark Kent?.

Pero según los pensamientos de la rubia, eso podía cambiar de inmediato, por lo que acercándose dos pasos al ojiverde y mirándole a los ojos, exclamó muy despacio.

-Aun queda algo pendiente.

Clark parpadeó por la cercanía, más que por la oración, asintiendo casi autónomamente.

-¿Te parece si te veo en The Talon después de clases para charlar un poco sobre...ya sabes que?. Preguntó la chica, pronunciando la última tentativa demasiado bajo para el oído humano, más no para Clark, quien asintió y se alejó un paso del acoso de la rubia.

-Bueno, entonces es una cita. Sonrió Alicia, lanzándole un beso con la mano a Clark, para después entrar en el aula de ciencias.

Clark miró en derredor. Nadie había visto nada, pero ciertamente aun sentía desconcierto por la actitud de la rubia.

-Ojalá que no se trate de otra "Freack". Suspiró el de cabello negro, acomodando su mochila para caminar al salón de su primera clase.

Por otro lado, Alicia sonreía, mientras sus piernas jugueteaban sobre el alto banquillo del laboratorio.

Había pasado la noche entera preguntándose el cómo Clarck Kent poseía tan extraordinarias habilidades y cómo el destino lo había cruzado con ella.

Era afina a leer el horóscopo cada mañana después de levantarse, consultaba múltiples sitios en la red para acercarse aun más al karma deseado y ciertamente jamás había tenido tan buena suerte como el día anterior, en la que por fin alguien le había mandado a su alma gemela.

Ciertamente Clark Kent era el prototipo de novio que estaba buscando y estaba segura que después de que conversaran, ya nadie jamás le haría daño a su corazón ni la despreciaría por lo que era.

-Con él a mi lado...todo cambiará. Pronunció la rubia, sonriendo ante la imagen que su cabeza creo, donde se miró "eternamente feliz" al lado de Clark Kent.

-Sabes que no me gusta que retes a Mis empleados, Lex. Ellos nada tuvieron que ver con el accidente de ayer.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Por supuesto que si. ¿Crees que no estoy enterado de todo lo que en LuthorCorp sucede?.

Sé que no fue culpa de nadie del personal. Debió tratarse de una falla común.

La risa irónica del chico de ojos grises fue recibida por Lionel como usual.

-Si piensas que pagaré alguna indemnización, pierdes el tiempo. Inquirió el mayor de los Luthor, frunciendo el entrecejo que su hijo no miraba pero adivinaba.

-Descuida, para tú "tranquilidad", nadie salió herido. Señaló Lex, juntando sus dedos índices mientras se reclinaba en su silla negra.

-Menos mal, no tengo el tiempo como para lidiar con ese tipo de problemas, mucho menos con asuntos legales.

-¿Por qué será?. Cuestionó Lex con sorna, cuando evidentemente no obtendría respuesta.

-Si ya has terminado de echarme en cara los desperfectos de la empresa, entonces colgaré. Tengo un día muy pesado. Indicó Lionel, firmando los documentos que una de sus secretarias le llevaba.

-Oh, si, el gran Lionel siempre en su mundo. Jamás le importa nada de lo que afuera ocurre. Pero descuida papá, ya he terminado de "sermonearte". Agregó el de ojos grises con el tono que caracterizaba aquellas charlas padre e hijo.

Lionel volvió a fruncir el entrecejo mientras se servía una copa de coñac. Sin duda Lex jamás cambiaría.

-¿Cómo está Bruce?. Hace días que no tengo queja tuya.

-¿Por qué habrías de tenerla?. ¿No quieres a caso el capital que ese chiquillo va a darte?.

-Si, pero ciertamente jamás pensé que soportarías tanto sin al menos estrangularlo.

La risa burlona de Lionel, exasperó severamente a Lex. Pero no lo demostraría, no le daría el gusto a su padre de escucharlo derrotado.

-En realidad lo he tenido ocupado con puzzles y colores, algo que seguramente tú no habrías podido hacer. ¿Verdad papá?. Tengo entendido que Wayne es insoportable cuando se lo propone y tú primera entrevista con él no fue exactamente agradable, ¿verdad?.

El punto esa vez fue para el menor de los Luthor, algo que Lionel lo festejó con su falsa risa de siempre.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?.

-Tengo mis medios.

Lionel bebió de su copa, tomando asiento en su sofá negro.

-Bueno, mi fuerte no son los adolescentes, pero al menos tú pareces llevarte muy bien con ellos Lex.

Eso me alegra.

-¿Qué insinúas?. Indagó Lex con aprehensión.

-Nada, solo que precisamente me comunicaron que ayer la preparatoria de Smallville se presentó al recorrido y tú personalmente les diste la atención debida.

Debo decir que jamás esperé ese tipo de cortesías por tu parte, Lex.

Lex rió. Su padre era astuto y rápido para contraatacar.

-La educación ante todo. ¿A caso ya olvidaste lo que desde siempre me inculcaste?.

-Claro que no. Solo que tú no eres precisamente de los "guías turísticos" en una empresa, mucho menos cuando pudiste aprovechar esas dos horas en algo más provechoso.

-Pude, pero algo que he aprendido de ti es a ver por mis intereses y claro, sabes de lo que hablo.

Lionel sabía que la aspiración de su hijo era LutorCorp, por lo que cuidar de cada detalle que en la empresa había era importante.

Tal vez por eso Lex había telefoneado a su padre muy temprano esa mañana para reclamarle sobre la falla del día anterior.

O tal vez había otra razón que él terminaría averiguando tarde o temprano.

-¿Cómo está tú buen amigo Clark?. Hace tiempo que no le veo.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté?. Viviendo su vida.

Fue la respuesta que Lionel esperaba escuchar.

-Me alegro. Debe de ser difícil para ti lidiar con él y con Bruce. Por cierto, ¿ya se lo has presentado?. Sería bastante agradable que ambos iniciaran una amistad.

-¿Para qué?. ¿Para que después la pulga de Wayne te ayude con tus raras ideas de indagar sobre Clark?. No lo creo papá.

Lionel sonrió. ¿A caso había escuchado molestia en la voz de su hijo?. Eso tenía que comprobarlo.

-Pues no pensaba en eso precisamente. Ambos están en la edad de la aventura.

-¿Qué insinúas?. El cuerpo de Lex se tensó ante las palabras de su padre.

-Oh, Lex. No eres tonto, ¿no me digas que jamás experimentaste?. Estando en un internado de varones lo veo demasiado extraño.

La risa de Lionel solo crispó los nervios del muchacho, obligándole a respirar hondo para guardar las apariencias.

-Bruce es un chico atractivo y no niego que Clark también. Si ambos en realidad logran una química especial, no dudo que haya mucho más que sonrisas amistosas.

Sería bastante bueno que tu amiguito el granjero creciera de una vez.

-No quiero que...

-No digo que Clark vaya a "experimentar" Lex. No le conozco. Pero ciertamente a Bruce si y en realidad es un jovencito de cuidado.

Lex tecleó rápidamente sobre su computador plateado, encontrando entonces lo que su padre astutamente le había enviado por e-mail.

-¿Ya encontraste el archivo?. Eres rápido. Pensé que te interesaría saber sobre la vida íntima de tú inquilino.

No es tan santo como parece.

-Yo no dije eso. Masculló el de ojos grises, mirando con detenimiento las fotografías adjuntas al archivo.

-Si estás mirando las fotografías, déjame orientarte un poco. El chico que Wayne está besando es Harvey Dent , amigo y compañero en uno de esos clubs exclusivos.

La fotografía fue tomada hace aproximadamente seis meses, por lo que podrás darte una idea de lo que esconde tras su fiereza e "infantilismo".

Lex miró con detenimiento una de las fotografías donde perfectamente se captaba a Bruce Wayne besándose con bastante pasión con otro chico, y al lado de la imagen, había otra, donde besaba a una chica rubia de ojos verdes.

-Selina Kyle . Ese es el nombre de la chica que seguramente te ha desconcertado.

La bisexualidad de Bruce Wayne aun es secreta, al menos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

He logrado conseguir estas fotografías a un buen precio, por lo que tal vez te sirvan a ti de "Algo".

-¿Y sobre los archivos?.

-Esos...tú sabrás que hacer con ellos.

Por el momento déjale disfrutar de su vida. Entre más lejos de casa lo tengas, más fácilmente será para ti adentrarte en su empresa. Por eso te aconsejo que le des una carnada, ¿y que mejor que Clark Kent?.

No me lo tomes a mal, pero sabes perfectamente que como en la guerra de Troya: Todo se vale.

Lex tamborileó sobre el escritorio después de que su padre cortara la comunicación.

Sin duda la información que tenía entre manos era muy provechosa para él. Más sin embargo la idea de su padre no le agradó demasiado.

Él no iba a poner la integridad de Clark en juego solo porque su padre deseaba ganar más de lo que "merecía".

Clark era una persona importante para él y si hasta ese momento lo había defendido de Bruce Wayne, mucho más al conocer la información "secreta" del adolescente gótico.

Ahora sabía perfectamente que Bruce era capaz de todo y si su ojo analítico no le fallaba, el ojiazul tenía en la mira a cierto muchacho de campo que era casi toda inocencia y humanidad.

-No me lo quitarán. Susurró Lex, cerrando el archivo que su computador le mostraba.-No permitiré que un chiquillo como Wayne me quite a Clark. Eso nunca. Se dijo, movilizando sus pensamientos para encontrar una solución a todo aquel dilema.

Si algo le había dejado la charla con su padre, había sido a mantener los ojos muy bien abiertos y a jugar con igualdad.

-¿Se siente bien señor Luthor?.

-De maravilla Dimitri.

El de nombre ruso miró a su patrón con extrañeza. Lionel Luthor no era de los que sonreían demasiado y en ese momento el hombre de cabello largo lo hacía.

-Sucede. Respondió el mayor de los Luthor a la cuestión silenciosa de su asistente.-Que le he dado a mi hijo un pequeño trabajo que lo mantendrá fuera de mis asuntos por un tiempo. Algo que usaré en mi beneficio, claro está.

-Su mayor rival está fuera de combate. Sonrió Dimitri entendiendo un poco del asunto.

-Exacto. Asintió el hombre sentándose tras su escritorio.- Y mientras eso sucede...yo hablaré de "negocios". Guiñó, tomando la copa de cristal con sus delgados dedos, esperando que en realidad el mayor de sus rivales: Su Hijo, se mantuviera fuera de su vista y negocios, pero sobre todo del asunto que podría llevarlo a la cárcel sin duda: El misterio del asesinato de sus padres.

Lana sonreía como siempre a sus clientes. Las últimas semanas había tenido la cafetería a reventar.

No por nada era la única en el lugar y el hecho de realizar el mejor café de Smallville, tenía también sus méritos.

-¿Ocupada?.

-No Cloe, de hecho es normal que esté atareada. Respondió la chica de ojos verdes a su compañera de cuarto y casa.

-Si, supongo que el frío es la respuesta a todo esto.

-Así es. Y para mi es bueno. Entre más ventas, más ahorros.

-¿Ahorros?. Preguntó la rubia con desconcierto.

-Si. ¿No te dije que abrí una cuenta en el banco de Metrópolis?.

-No. En realidad no creo que me lo hayas dicho. Pero de ser ese el caso, ¿para que la quieres?.

Lana llamó a una de las meseras, encargándole atendiera la mesa a su derecha, mientras salía tras el mostrador y se acercaba a su rubia amiga.

-Bueno, es que...aun es un secreto. Sonrió la muchacha, indicándole a la curiosa Cloe Sullivan que subiera con ella al ático.

Ambas chicas llegaron a la habitación sobre la cafetería, donde evidentemente el polvo y los recuerdos se acumulaba un poco.

-Bueno, ¿a que se deben tantos misterios señorita Lang?. ¿No me diga que va a fugarse con su novio?. Sonrió Cloe, pero ante el rostro serio de la morena, tuvo que abrir sus ojos azules con impacto.- ¿Te fugarás con Adam?.

-No precisamente fugar. Corrigió la de rasgos orientales.- Yo más bien diría...vacaciones. Por eso estoy ahorrando el dinero que no se vaya en mercancía, pendientes y esas cosas.

-Lo que no es mucho, me he de suponer.

-Pues es lo suficiente para vacacionar en el Caribe.

-¿EN EL CARIBE?. Wow, esa si es noticia.

Lana se sonrojó, sabiendo que había sido buena idea confiarle el secreto a su amiga rubia.

-¿Qué dijo Nel de todo esto?.

-Aun no lo sabe. Por eso te dije que era secreto. Respondió la chica con voz apenada.- Y no sé si se lo diré. Por eso necesito que me cubras un poco.

-Huyy, ¿encubridora?. El favor te costará caro señorita Lang.

-Gracias Cloe. Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

La de rasgos orientales abrazó a la rubia, un acto fraterno que en los últimos días se había vuelto común y hasta cierto grado necesario. Pues hay quienes dicen que las penas de mujeres, solo entre mujeres se curan.

-No te veo muy convencida Lana. ¿Ocurre algo?.

-Nada, solo que....no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar...

-¿Tú tía, mi padre, la comunidad?. Cloe quiso bromear, pero evidentemente no pudo.

-No. Clark. Añadió la chica en voz baja, a pesar de saberse solas.

-Ah, Clark.

Lana asintió. Desde que Adam le propusiera el viaje, su cabeza daba vueltas en torno a un muchacho de ojos verdes.

Sin saber el porque, su única angustia era saber el cómo iba a reaccionar ante la noticia.

Cloe sonrió a medias, pero indudablemente y aunque Lana le dijera que entre ella y Clark existía solo una bonita amistad, las cosas no eran demasiado buenas para ella.

Donde el amor había llamado quedaban cicatrices y esas eran las que sanaban o se abrían.

La rubia sabía que entre Lana y Clark las cosas jamás serían de completa amistad, pues siempre miraría una pizca de amor en las palabras de ambos. Independientemente de cualquiera que fuera la forma de ese amor.

-Sabes. Yo creo que reaccionará bien. Clark es un chico bastante centrado y últimamente lo he mirado con mucha más madurez.

Sin duda te apoyará, claro, sin olvidar el clásico: "cuídate mucho, si no lo haces yo te ayudaré".

Cloe imitó la voz del ojiverde, haciendo reír a la muchacha a su lado.

Siempre le decían que aunque el mundo se estuviera cayendo y ella junto con él, su sentido del humor lo podía todo.

-Gracias Cloe, en verdad eres una buena amiga.

-Ni que lo digas, además...bueno....todas tendremos siempre en la mira al famoso Clark Kent, eso es inevitable.

Ambas chicas rieron, desahogando la verdad que la rubia decía.

Después de un momento decidieron regresar al café, entablando una conversación que no incluía a hombres de por medio, sino blusas y ropa de moda.

-Huy, y hablando del rey de Roma.

Lana miró hacia la puerta, lugar por donde un chico alto y musculoso entraba con su clásica sonrisa de siempre y la mirada interrogativa de estar buscando a alguien.

-Vaya, creo que lo invocamos. Bromeó Lana, mirando con detenimiento a su amigo.

El muchacho lucía una chamarra azul que combinaba con sus jeans, buscaba a alguien con insistencia, pues sus ojos verdes se movían con rapidez por el lugar.

El par de chicas lo miró sin realizar ninguna seña que llamara la atención del muchacho, por lo que pudieron ver que se acercaba hasta una mesa alejada y saludaba con cortesía a un bonita chica rubia.

-¿Y eso?. Cuestionó Lana un poco recelosa de lo que miraba.

-Tal vez si sucedió algo. Musitó Cloe sin cautela.

-¿Algo?.

La rubia entonces recordó que no le había relatado su aventura en LutorCorp a Lana, por lo que resumiendo y si, agregando algunas cosas, relató a su amiga el episodio del incidente con el ascensor.

-Y al parecer ambos lograron salir ilesos del accidente. Por eso digo que sucedió algo.

Lana volvió a mirar a su amigo y la sonrisa que compartía con la rubia de nombre Alicia.

Reconoció entonces simpatía en ambos bandos y eso le dolió un poco.

-Aun está pálido. Debió ser horrible para él que lo raptara un loco obsesionado.

-Dímelo a mi. Sonrió con ironía la morena.

-Oh, no quise decir...

-Clark tiene derecho a buscarse una vida. Somos amigos y...yo hice lo mismo.

Lana no dijo nada más, sino que caminó hacia el mostrador y comenzó a servir los capuchinos que le pedían.

Cloe suspiró. Al parecer Lana no había olvidado del todo a Clark y la rubia no la culpaba, incluso su corazón aun latía fuertemente cuando estaba al lado del ojiverde.

-Pensé que no llegarías.

-Se me hizo un poco tarde. Debo ayudarle a mi padre en la granja. Se excusó Clark, cuando la chica frente a él bebió de su café.

-Olvidaba que tu familia tenía una granja. Ha de ser agotador trabajar en ella.

-Yo diría que...interesante. Sonrió el muchacho, recordando que los deberes que aun ser humano le tomaban dos horas, a él solo cinco minutos o menos.

-Bueno, pero lo importante es que has venido. Me alegra verte.

Alicia acarició la mano que Clark mantenía sobre la mesa, algo que no le gustó demasiado al de ojos verdes.

Clark había estado indeciso sobre asistir o no a la "cita" con Alicia, pero continuaba intrigado y como buen reportero, debía indagar.

La chica por el contrario analizaba cada palmo del rostro del ojiverde, encontrándole perfectamente atractivo.

-No quiero apresurar las cosas pero...

-Descuida, a mi también me interesa saber. Guiñó la chica, incorporándose de la pequeña mesa.

Clark la siguió, pagando el café que la chica había ingerido, para después dirigirse con ella a la salida del lugar.

No sabía a donde lo llevaba la muchacha, pero seguramente el lugar sería menos bullicioso que ese.

Con educación siguió el paso lento de Alicia, quien charlaba y sonreía con gracia a lo que ella misma decía.

No muy lejos de ahí un corvette negro se estacionaba, en cuyo interior un par de ojos azules miraba con detenimiento la escena frente a él: un chico apuesto con una atractiva rubia.

¿A caso esas eran las preferencias de Clark?.

Bruce bajó del automóvil y siguió con la mirada a la pareja que se perdía de vista.

-No. Lana es morena. Se dijo en voz alta, observando de reojo el edificio que aparentaba un cine antiguo.-¿Entonces que hace con ella?.

-Vaya, la pulga se dignó en aparecer. Qué te trae por aquí, ¿tu pulgamovil?.

Bruce frunció el entrecejo y viró su azulada mirada hacia la gris a su lado.

-Lo mismo que a ti, supongo.

-¿Supones?.

-¿O me dirás que te trae el frío?.

-Astuto de tú parte, pero déjame decirte que he venido a buscar a Clark. Informó Lex, alisando su abrigo negro.

-Entonces te diré que llegaste cinco minutos tarde, Lexi. Se acaba de ir por allá. Señaló el ojiazul.

-Entonces lo seguiré. Respondió Lex, encaminándose a su convertible plateado.

-Hayy, que mala suerte tienes Lexi. No cabe duda que entre más grandes más tontos.

Lex frunció el entrecejo. Si había decidido salir había sido exclusivamente para charlar con Clark y advertirle sobre Bruce, más específicamente, cuidarlo de él.

Pero no contó con encontrarse precisamente al ojiazul en aquel sitio, cosa que le desagradó bastante.

-Si gustas seguirlo será problema tuyo, pero si fuera tú no me gustaría encontrarme con la seguramente escena romántica que estará efectuando en este momento.

-Sólo dices tonterías Wayne.

-¿Yo?. Mira quien lo dice, el señor: "No te acerques a Clark". Si en verdad lo quieres bajo tu cuidado, estarías ahora preguntándote con quien se ha marchado tan felizmente.

Lex giró para encontrarse el rostro burlón de Bruce, pero este no pretendió quedarse en el mismo lugar.

-Wayne. Llamó Lex sin conseguir lo que deseaba. El ojiazul le había incrustado la duda.

-No te lo diré. Desde ahora cada quien trabaja por separado en este asunto. Así que...buena suerte Lexi.

Bruce subió a su auto y tras el ronco sonido del motor, desapareció por la calle a casi toda velocidad.

Lex le miró irse, friccionando sus manos en puños, los cuales quedaron ocultos por sus guantes negros.

-Hola Lex, es bueno verte dos días seguidos. Saludó Cloe al salir del café.

-Hola. Respondió Lex sin muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-Si buscas a Lana está adentro, si me buscas a mi aquí me tienes y si buscas a Clark...se acaba de ir. Comunicó la rubia con histriónica pose.

-¿Se acaba de ir?.

-Por tú pregunta creo que buscabas a Clark. Sonrió Cloe.- Y si, se fue con esa rubia boba...Alicia, creo que se llama.

Lex entonces supo que Bruce no había mentido.

-¿Y no sabes a donde se fue?.

-Nop. Seguramente a caminar un poco. Clark no es tan "astuto", si comprendes a lo que me refiero. Suspiró la chica.- Yo debo irme, me dio gusto verte Lex. ¿Todo solucionado en la empresa?.

-Si. Mandé revisar los ascensores a la perfección.

-Eso es bueno. Nos vemos entonces.

-Adiós.

Lex miró a la rubia subir a su Beatle rojo y desaparecer calle abajo.

Tardó un poco en decidir lo que haría. Saber que Clark estaba lejos de Bruce era un alivio para él, más no sabía si debía sentirse igualmente al saberlo con una chica y además bonita.

Si mal no recordaba se trataba de la misma que el día anterior miraba al ojiverde con atención.

Suspiró y movió la cabeza con enfado. Sentía en su interior cosas que definitivamente no debían estar ahí. Cosas como impotencia, rechazo y celos.

Lex Luthor no sentía esas cosas, mucho menos por….

-Estoy loco. Se dijo al abordar su convertible y alejarse con rumbo indefinido.

-----------------------

La tarde calló lentamente. Hacía frío, pero cuando las personas disfrutan de una agradable conversación, este factor es muy poco importante.

Eso mismo pensó Alicia y sobre todo Clark, quien intrigado seguía la conversación de la muchacha.

-¿Entonces tú tele transportación fue el producto de la lluvia de meteoritos?.

-Si. Cuando era niña estaba sentada un columpio fuera de mi casa cuando la lluvia comenzó.

Pensé que los meteoritos darían directamente contra mi, por eso cerré los ojos y pensé en mi habitación. Segundos después me encontraba ahí.

Desde ese momento puedo transportarme a donde sea, siempre y que lo desee. Sonrió la muchacha, parando un poco su caminata para mirar el semblante de Clark.

-Wow, es fabuloso. Lo de ayer fue increíble. Enterarse de esto...

-Por eso estudio física y química con ahínco y sabes, en un principio no podía dominar este don, pero después de instruirme un poco lo he logrado dominar por completo. En realidad a mi me ha ayudado mucho el informarme.

-Eso es maravilloso, pero imagino que es un secreto, ¿no es así?.

Alicia reanudó su marcha mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Clark la miraba con detenimiento.

-Mis padres son muy sobre protectores conmigo. Temen que alguien pueda dañarme o considerarme demasiado extraña. Por eso mantengo esto como secreto.

-Pero, ¿y tus amigos?.

-No tengo. Sonrió con pena la muchacha.-Sabes que soy "altiva". Y no precisamente porque lo desee. En realidad es la única manera de mantener alejadas a las personas para que...no me lastimen.

-Si, sé de lo que hablas. Confesó el ojiverde con pesar.- Sientes que si las personas se alejan, entonces podrás protegerlos, aunque en el trayecto te hagas daño tú mismo.

-Exacto. Exclamó Alicia con emoción.- Eso es exactamente lo que yo hago, sobre todo cuando....te pagan mal.

Clark se detuvo y miró la tristeza dentro de los ojos claros de la rubia, por ello la animó a confesarse.

-Tuve una vez un novio. Dios, era feliz a su lado.

Clark sonrió. Él reconocía la felicidad que Alicia desbordaba. El amar a alguien sin duda era maravilloso.

-Pero entre más cerca estábamos, más me sentía en el deber de confesarle lo que...bueno, este secreto.

-Continua. Sonrió Clark, indicándole a Alicia que la escuchaba con atención.

-Un día me atreví a confesarle mi secreto, aunque mis padres me aconsejaron lo contrario. Pensé que me comprendería pero....solo me vio como un fenómeno, me gritó, me insultó y después se alejó de mi vida.

Fue un tramo muy amargo que no he querido repetir de nuevo, por eso también me alejo de los chicos.

Clark asintió. En antaño él mismo pensó en confesarse a Lana, pero después de múltiples aventuras concluyó en no hacerlo.

Tal vez Lana era diferente al ex novio de Alicia, pero nada le aseguraba que la chica de rasgos orientales no reaccionaría igual que el muchacho descrito por la rubia.

La vida era difícil, más con un secreto a cuestas.

-Pero sabes Clark. Alicia interrumpió los pensamientos del muchacho.-Creo que tú y yo somos iguales. ¿O me equivoco?.

-En muchas cosas lo somos, como en la sobreprotección de mis padres y en guardar el secreto. Confesó el ojiverde.

Alicia sonrió asintiendo, haciéndose del brazo del muchacho.

-Me alegra mucho haberte conocido Clark. No sabes en realidad como lo agradezco.

-A mi también me alegra, Alicia. Y en cierto modo era razón. Clark por fin conocía a alguien que ocultaba secretos y era diferente, como él.

No negaba que la rubia era atractiva, pero había algo en su interior que no lo dejaba acercarse completamente a ella.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una casa de dos pisos y de construcción agradable.

-Esta es mi casa, te invitaría a pasar pero...

-Descuida, yo entiendo. Sonrió el muchacho con cortesía.

-Me dio gusto poder charlar un poco contigo Clark yo...siento que te conozco de toda la vida. Por fin mi alma gemela. Reveló la chica sin evitar abrazarse del ojiverde.

Clark se sintió extrañado, pero devolvió la caricia con fraternidad.

-Te veré mañana Clark. Gracias por escucharme y permitirme saber que somos iguales.

-Gracias a ti por confiar en mi.

Alicia abrió la puerta y tras depositar un beso en la mejilla del ojiverde, se introdujo en su casa, apagando la luz del pórtico.

Clark suspiró, sonriendo al beso.

Sin duda hacía tiempo que una chica no le besaba, pero por extrañeza, en realidad no deseaba que una mujer lo hiciera.

Entonces su cabeza vislumbró un par de ojos grises y su tez se encendió.

-Aquí no Clark. Se reprendió, agitando la cabeza para borrar la imagen, pero a esta le siguió otra donde en lugar de ojos grises, azules eran.

-Definitivamente estoy loco. Se dijo, caminando hacia su casa. Sus padres seguramente estaban preocupados por su tardanza.

A espaldas de Clark y desde que Alicia desapareciera de la entrada, esta lo miraba desde su habitación, un lugar reconfortante y cálido.

La chica sonrió con picardía, ideando un plan que llevaría a cabo muy pronto.

-¿Ya has regresado Alicia?. Escuchó que la voz de su madre le llamaba.

-Si. Respondió con sonrisa en labios.

Entonces hizo acto de presencia una joven mujer de cabello rubio.

-Miré al chico que te trajo. Es atractivo.

-¿Verdad?.

La mujer se acercó con cierta cautela a su hija, mirando el brillo que sus ojos claros llevaban.

-Alicia, cariño, solo ten cuidado. La última vez...

-La última vez fallé por sus consejos mamá. Dijo la muchacha con un súbito cambio de actitud agresiva.- Pero esta vez es diferente. Clark es igual a mi y te aseguro que seremos muy felices los dos.

-Pero Alicia...

La muchacha entonces gruñó con enfado, después tomó el hombro de su madre y al instante ambas aparecieron en la cocina, muy cerca de una puerta oculta.

-Te advertí que no quería que volvieras a decirme nada. Así que como "Recordatorio", te quedarás ahí adentro toda la noche.

-Pero hija.... Alicia...

La mujer no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, pues al instante la rubia la empujó dentro de lo que parecía un pequeño cuarto oscuro.

-No permitiré que arruinen mi vida de nuevo. Buenas noches. Comunicó Alicia, cerrando con fuerza la puerta de madera.

La rubia suspiró y la misma sonrisa feliz de hacía minutos se curvó en sus labios.

Al parecer su "buen" ánimo había regresado. Al instante se trasladó de nuevo a su habitación, sin escuchar los gritos que su madre emitía desde el pequeño cuarto en la cocina.

Alicia se miró en el espejo y recordó que aquella misma habitación desde donde su madre gritaba, era la misma que sus padres habían utilizado algunas veces con ella, para impedir que continuara desarrollando su "don".

La habitación se encontraba tapizada con plomo. Único elemento que podía detener la tele transportación de su materia.

Había sufrido dentro de la habitación, pero también había almacenado rencor contra sus padres, los cuales y tras un cambio brusco de comportamiento, sucumbían ante la ira de Alicia.

La muchacha podía aparentar gentileza y bondad en el mundo, pero dentro de su casa era ella quien mandaba y sus aterrados padres solo podían sucumbir a sus actos.

-Si, Clark es mi alma gemela y nadie en esta vida me lo quitará. Le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo, sonriendo tras recordar su plan.

Clark leía con atención uno de sus libros de la escuela.

Se había atrasado un poco los pasados días, pero como buen estudiante agilizaba lo pendiente.

-¿Cuándo termines podrías verificar que la puerta esté cerrada?.

-Si mamá. Sonrió el de ojos verdes a la mujer pelirroja que imitó la sonrisa de su hijo.

-En ese caso buenas noches, Clark.

El de cabello negro miró subir a su madre a paso lento y perezoso, recordando que su padre ya hacía tiempo que había subido a su habitación.

Regresó a su lectura, más la conciencia le recordaba que había ocultado nuevamente información a sus padres. Esa vez sobre Alicia.

Enterarse de su "poder" había sido desconcertante, mucho más al saberse tan igual a la muchacha rubia.

La chica tenía un aura diferente a las demás personas y ciertamente su introversión se comparaba un poco con la del ojiverde que había olvidado la lectura por completo.

-Bonita, inteligente, igual a mi. ¿Por qué entonces no me causa ningún tipo de emoción?. Se preguntó Clark, deseando salir de su confusión de sentimientos lo más pronto posible.

Trató de regresar a su libro, pero indudablemente no podría avanzar demasiado esa noche.

Sus pensamientos llevaban consigo fugas de recuerdos y de añoranzas, donde su corazón latía deprisa a causa de un par de chicos que no había visto ese día.

-Clark, Clark, deja ya eso. Suspiró, cerrando el libro de golpe para después incorporase de la mesa y cerciorarse, como le prometiera a su madre, que las puertas estuvieran cerradas.

Era ya una costumbre de Martha Kent realizar aquel ritual de seguridad, aunque en casa tuviera al adolescente más poderoso del mundo.

El instinto de alerta era algo innato en ella.

Clark subió a su habitación, mudándose de ropa y quedando tan solo en el pantalón de la pijama.

Aquella parte de la casa era demasiado caliente para su gusto y debido al abrigador edredón que su madre le había hecho, no necesitaba de demasiado abrigo, así que en cuanto se metió entre las cobijas apagó la luz y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, pero al igual que desde hacía días, su mente lo llevaba hasta donde dos pares de ojos diferentes lo observaban con emoción.

El sueño del muchacho ojiverde era ligero. Solía despertar tras cualquier pequeño ruido para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Más en aquella ocasión, debido al cansancio y a su aun recuperación, Clark no se percató de que tenía visitas inesperadas en su habitación.

La figura caminó lentamente y se sentó en la cama del muchacho con apenas perceptibles movimientos.

Después se acercó al Clark durmiente y se dedicó a contemplarle en total silencio.

Pero aquella quietud no duró demasiado, pues el fino olfato del muchacho captó una esencia que en definitiva no pertenecía a su habitación, así que con exaltación se incorporó un poco de su cama y fue ahí cuando supo a quien pertenecía tan penetrante fragancia.

-Hola, Clark.

La semi oscuridad de la habitación propicio un cuadro bastante seductor.

O al menos fue lo que pensó Clark cuando Alicia prendió su lámpara de noche para mostrarle su corto camisón blanco, el cual dejaba ver su bien formadas curvas.

Clark debía reconocer la belleza de la muchacha e incluso el nerviosismo que le cruzó el cuerpo.

¿Qué hacía Alicia a las tres de la mañana en su habitación?.

-Siento haberte despertado. Pero no pude evitar mirarte dormir. Fue la disculpa de la chica, acercándose aun más al muchacho sobre la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. La cuestión salió de la garganta del ojiverde con bastante ansiedad. Cosa que hizo sonreír a la rubia.

-Vine a visitarte. ¿A caso no es lógico?. Indicó la muchacha en tono sensual.

-Pero es...algo tarde para una visita.

Clark intentó alejarse de la chica, pero era inútil.

No pensaba caer en la seducción de Alicia, pero ciertamente contemplarle en tan poca ropa y pose "devoradora de hombres" era suficiente para pensar en correr.

Más cuando se preparaba para saltar de la cama, la rubia lo interceptó, tomándole de las manos y acercando su blanco rostro al de Clark.

-Creo que es preferible ir al grano que rodear demasiado. ¿No te parece?.

-¿A qué te refie...

El muchacho no logró finalizar la oración, pues los labios de Alicia se habían apoderado de la boca del ojiverde, propiciándole un tremendo shock por unos minutos.

El beso había sido desconcertante. Era diferente a los que había recibido de cualquier otra chica y ciertamente llevaba consigo una atmósfera sexual que no se había atrevido jamás a pasar con nadie.

Alicia degustó del beso robado. Se había esmerado en aquella "visita" y sin duda estaba logrando relajar el cuerpo del muchacho.

El siguiente paso sería más sencillo, por lo que recostando al chico en la cama, ahondó el beso.

Clark correspondió a la caricia, más seguía sin comprender el porqué aquel beso no llenaba sus expectativas.

Tal vez era por la rapidez o porque la muchacha en realidad no era de su gusto.

No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que deseaba un beso de una persona en especial, que en ese momento su mente comenzó a imaginar.

Cuerpo cálido, protector, vivaz.

Ojos de claros, suficientemente reconfortantes y hermosos.

Boca sensual y dulce. Un beso jugoso de algo más que un roce.

Así fue lo que pensó Clark cuando besó con mayor profundidad al que en ese momento imagino en el cuerpo de Alicia.

La rubia acarició los pectorales desnudos del muchacho y se extasió de la suavidad en la piel del moreno.

Sin duda pasarían una noche bastante "movida":

-Clark. Susurró la chica, cuando el ojiverde acarició su cuerpo de manera ardiente.

Pero el chico no respondió. Continuaba absorto en sus fantasías, aquellas que no temió imaginar en ese tan dulce momento.

Más ciertamente las cosas no duran para siempre y en ese momento, en que la luz del pasillo le dio de lleno en el rostro, lo supo.

-¡CLARK KENT!.

El grito exaltó a ambos jóvenes, que se separaron y miraron hacia la puerta, donde se encontraban los padres del tal vez muchacho más sonrojado del mundo.

Fue entonces que el ojiverde tomó conciencia de todo y el color aumentó en su rostro.

Miró a Alicia y esta tras sonreírle desapareció de la habitación, dejando un par de rostros enfadados tras de ella.

-Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa para esto, jovencito. Fue lo que su padre le dijo, antes de que Martha gimiera algo sobre "la juventud de ahora" y él, Clark Kent, se reprendiera una y otra vez por la escena que jamás debió de suceder.

-.... Y eso es todo. Ella se apareció en mi habitación sin mi consentimiento.

Jonathan miró a su esposa, quien tras todo el enfado que su corazón de madre sentía, tuvo que asentir y creer en la explicación loca de su hijo.

¿La razón?.

Vivían en Smallville y todo era posible.

-No supe que hacer y yo...no sé lo que me sucedió. Musitó el de ojos verdes, quien parado junto a la escalera les relataba a sus enfadados padres su aventura nocturna.

Jonathan habría querido reír al rostro desconcertado y sonrojado de su hijo adolescente, pero no podía.

Descubrir a su hijo con una chica y en una posición bastante comprometedora no era el ideal que deseaba su mente.

Debía admitir que las hormonas eran incontrolables, pero eso no era excusa para la imagen que aun surcaba su cabeza.

Martha frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a su hijo después de escuchar su "parte de la historia".

-Yo te creo cariño. Habló la mujer pelirroja en tono maternal.- Si no te conociera estaría muy, muy decepcionada de ti. Pero sabiendo también en donde vivimos y sobre todo, quien eres tú, no puedo desconfiar.

Clark sonrió un poco. Su madre siempre sería comprensiva.

-Más sin embargo eso no es excusa para lo que hiciste y aunque nos hayas contado la historia de esa jovencita...No quiero que vuelvas a verla, ¿está claro?.

El de ojos verdes parpadeó e instintivamente miró a su padre, quien había caminado hasta situarse al lado de su esposa y daba razón a lo que la pelirroja había dicho.

-Es mejor que hagas lo que tú madre te dice. Nadie te garantiza seguridad y de acuerdo a los recientes accidentes que has tenido...prefiero que evites problemas y contactos indeseables. Apoyó Jonathan.

Clark bajó el rostro y asintió. ¿Qué más le quedaba?.

Debía agradecer porque el mega enfado que pensaba jamás se evidenció en sus padres, pero si aquella petición que hasta cierto punto le causaba alivio.

-Bueno, solucionado el problema volvamos a la cama o al menos nosotros. Son casi las cinco de la mañana y el trabajo en la granja debe hacerse temprano, sobre todo cuando solo faltan tres horas para el colegio. ¿No lo crees así, Clark?.

Clark gruñó por lo bajo y tras asentir, subió a su habitación para mudarse de ropa.

Tal vez sus padres no se enfadaban a grandes escalas, pero ciertamente lo trataban como a cualquier adolescente normal, lo que incluía que tenía que hacer las actividades de la granja sin super poderes.

Aquel si era un castigo.

El matrimonio Kent sonrió y subió con pereza hacia su habitación, con la intención de continuar durmiendo o simplemente charlar sobre la situación que los había despertado tan temprano.

No se percataron entonces que la puerta del armario se abrió, revelando a una rubia joven en camisón de dormir.

La muchacha llevaba los puños friccionados y su seño fruncido no indicaba nada bueno.

Cuando la descubrieran con Clark se había transportado a su habitación, pero ciertamente la duda de saber lo que Clark o sus padres "charlarían" ganó a su paciencia y volvió a tele transportarse hasta la granja Kent, donde había seguido muy de cerca aquella charla familiar.

Pudo mirar entonces que Clark les relataba a sus padres todo acerca de ella y de lo muy iguales que eran.

Eso le causó emoción. Clark la había defendido, pero cuando los padres comenzaron a atacarla, entonces pensó en lo crueles que eran y los odió a morir.

Clark había asentido a la orden de no verla más, pero algo en el interior de Alicia le decía que la promesa había sido solo por compromiso.

El ojiverde había disfrutado con su visita nocturna y eso era señal de algo bueno.

Alicia volvió a transportarse hasta su habitación, donde se metió entre sus mantas y suspiró con sonrisa en labios.

Clak debía de quererla, pues la había besado como jamás en su vida lo habían hecho.

Aun sentía hinchados los labios y el perfume del ojiverde impregnado en su piel.

Ella debía entonces hacer algo para que Clark Kent estuviera para siempre a su lado, pero para ello tenía o que quitar estorbos del camino como sus padres o implementar acciones forzosas.

CONTINUARÁ

Se que he tardado en actualizar y me disculpo por ello, así que espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Prometo sinceramente darme prisa en actualizar, pero entre las presiones y enfermedades, el tiempo se hace corto.

Solo pido paciencia, mucha y ante todo GRACIAS por sus comentario, por su espera y sobre todo por su apoyo, ese que en estos momentos me hace mucha falta.

Por cierto:

· _Harvey Dent es "Two Face" y por si extraño parece, debo recordarles que él era el mejor amigo de Bruce Wayne, hasta que el mal camino lo llamó._

· _Selina Kyle es "Cat Woman" y bueno, creo que de ella ya conocen la historia._

Sin más por el momento, su amiga:

**KATRINNA LE FAY**


End file.
